Cambiando mi Destino
by XTR40
Summary: Yo era un chico normal, pero tengo que cambiar, ahora estoy en un mundo desatado por la guerra, lleno de seres que no creí conocer entre dragones a caballos y de grifos a insectos, inclusive dioses pero nada esta escrito ya que debo redimirme y con eso estaría Cambiando mi Destino.
1. Chapter 1

Empezare este fanfic por las buenas historias que dejaron otros autores así que decidí hacer un intento, si recibo apoyo puede que siga la historia (LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN)

 _ **Capítulo 1: Recuerdos Reprimidos**_

Empecemos con lo simple, me llamo Connor no pregunten mis apellidos quisiera poder olvidarlos, pero no cambia lo que soy, así que comencemos con los pocos recuerdos que me quedan…..

Primero que nada soy un chico de 15 años tengo pelo negro y soy de piel mestiza por parte de mis abuelos mido 1.82 y voy a pasar a cuarto año de secundaria en el colegio de ingeniería y sistema, tengo buenos amigos nos juntamos debes en cuando para jugar por steam o algún otro juego online, sin embargo en tanto mis estudios tengo un problema, los profesores dicen que soy muy conformista con las notas ya que no busco el oro ósea el 20 sino un 15 o un 16 y para ellos es un problema al igual que para mis padres, siempre me dicen que deje esa costumbre que no me traería nada bueno

Pero yo sigo con lo mío, mi padre es jefe de una empresa familiar, mi padre tanto como mis tíos son ingenieros industriales y de sistema, además de que mi padre se encarga de ver la nueva mercadería que llega ya que el lugar también es como un centro de envíos y de guardado hacia otros lugares y mi madre se encarga de cuidar la casa

Lunes 15 de mayo de 2015 (dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de mi hermano)

Mi hermano se llama Alejandro Mauricio tiene 10 años y estudiamos en el mismo colegio, no encontrábamos una cuadra antes del colegio

-bueno ya sabes nos reunimos en la esquina de la tienda para irnos-le dije a mi hermano

-bien, bien no me marchare otra vez-decía él

-hablo en serio no estoy para buscarte cada rato que te vas Alejandro-le dije serio

-tonterías si de todas formas conozco el lugar y no me podría perder…-dijo él

-entonces como te encontré en la comisaria-le dije yo

-pues me detuve a pedir indicaciones al policía nada más y en eso tú viniste- me dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-bueno nos vemos y no llegues tarde, porque si me voy sin ti, mamá me gritara-le dije yo

-ya estaré puntual, chao hermano-dijo él

-(suspiro) cuídate hermano- le dije yo

Y me fui a mi clase a tomar un buen lugar pero en el transcurso de la caminata mi mente empieza a sentir una ligera sensación y en eso trato de concentrarme para poder escuchar las conversaciones de los demás porque uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda necesitar información convencional sobre algunas personas por si algo surge (me concentro y logro escuchar lo siguiente)

-(simulo leer un libro en una banca) porque me acosas déjame sola- de una pareja

-no seas huevon te puso los cuernos y tu normal-le dijo un chico por otro lado

-ya se, y no te preocupes las dos llaves están encima del escritorio del encargado de limpieza y con eso puedes entrar por atrás del colegio por si llegas tarde sin necesidad de llamar la atención-dijo una chica a la otra

-(sonriendo) eso me vendría bien a mí, solo por si acaso uno nunca sabe

Me dirijo hacia el escritorio, luego de tomar la copia de la llave me dirijo a mi aula pero una chica de pelo castaño me empuja y sale corriendo y me empuja

-oye fíjate (le grite)-yo

-cálmate esta en esos días solo necesita estar a solas nada mas-alumno nuevo

-(suspiro) está bien –yo

Me dirigí hacia mi carpeta y anduve todo el día, pronto tocara ver a mi hermano espero que este bien

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

-CORRE, NO TE DETENGAS, NO LO HAGAS, SOLO CORRE-estaba desesperado no entendía el porque nos seguían pero no me quedare a averiguarlo mi hermano corría a mi lado, pero se notaba que se cansaba así que le dije que se fuera yo los iba a distraer, lo suficiente para que él pueda escapar

Empecé por irme por un centro en construcción perderlos por ahí sí que sería fácil, al menos eso pensaba, y si resulto solo los veía desde arriba que se quejaban y se iban tuve mucha suerte quienes habrán sido y después de eso me dirijo a mi casa

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

Estaba dirigiendo a mi casa, pero a lado de ella había una furgoneta roja que al momento que los veo este arranca, para poco después ver como mi casa se destruye mis ojos no aguantaron estaba totalmente enojado y al fin entendí esos tipos no querían a mi hermano solo nos querían fuera de la casa para dejar este mensaje ya que mi padre era dueño de una gran empresa de fabricación de vehículos y mejoras con mecanismo experimental pero últimamente le llegaron tarjetas de que trabaje para los conocidos AIONIX pero mi padre se negó porque estos tenían otras ideas para los mecanismos que usaba mi padre para propósito de guerra los tipos se fueron amargados del lugar y le dijeron que lamentaría esa decisión y desde la fecha ha estado pasando cosas malas en la familia, mi padre fue con un equipo a localizar a esa gente, nunca los encontró…..

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

03 de setiembre del 2015

Mi padre desapareció hace tiempo junto con mi hermano ya que un día lo envía por provisiones pero este no regreso ya va 2 semanas que no regresa, y mi madre desesperada no soportaba perder a su familia resulta que le llego un mensaje donde yo había muerto pero no era así, fui a por provisiones pero ella por la depresión se suicidó de golpe, desesperado por lo que había hecho encontré la nota exigiéndole los códigos de los laboratorios olvidados de mi padre, mi furia no pudo más así que cogí todo lo necesario del departamento, le di la respectiva despedida a mi madre muerta y jure en su tumba

-PAGARA TODO AQUEL QUE HALLA QUERIDO HACERLE DAÑO A MI FAMILIA, TE LO PROMETO LES HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE HICIERON-me fui con la promesa en mano y desde el día de mañana buscare a los antiguos colegas de mi padre, claro, si no han muerto aun….

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

Anduve tres semanas sin respuesta, no sabía que hacer el dinero no era problema ya que mi padre tenía un seguro de vida en el banco decidí hacer una cuenta mi nombre por si acaso pero aun así no encontraba a los colegas de mi padre, hasta que por lo calle veo a un ladrón amenazando a alguien lo noqueo porque mi madre siempre me enseño ayudar al indefenso y me dispongo a preguntar si estaba bien y este me responde con un graci… no pudo terminar su oración, me vio y me abrazo

-creí que habías muerto estos increíble hay mucho en lo que debemos hablar-Señor

-espera…. ¿Señor Charles es usted?- yo

-claro quien más, me alegro verlo lo anduve buscando desde lo ocurrido joven Saavedra, desde la desaparición de tu padre, sabia lo que debía hacer pero no puedo solo así que vamos – me señalo la camioneta

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

-bien ya entiendo ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Son hombres muy poderosos y tú solo eres un niño-Charles

-le prometí a mi madre que vengaría a la familia y lo pienso hacer- yo

-bien necesitaras un adiestramiento si queremos destruir su compañía y equipo, un buen equipo-Charles

-así se habla empecemos-yo

 **_AVANZANDO A MEMORIA MAS IMPORTANTE_**

Han pasado un buen tiempo entrenando iba creciendo y me hacía más fuerte y era hora Charles se encargó de darme objetivos y así empezamos a destruir de poco a poco su compañía ya que no quería dejar rastro alguno de ellos, pero si el karma existe entonces que se apiade de mí, porque no comprendo que hago aquí

Iba corriendo y haciendo parkuor por encima de todos llevando en mi mochila un mini generador lo suficientemente fuerte para dar energía a media ciudad pero en lo que corría me topé con una chica de un poco más alto que yo con scooter y de cabello multicolor la cual choco con ella

-perdón no me fije, lo siento señorita-yo

-ya pero fíjate por don…-ella se me queda viendo

-bueno mejor me voy chau-yo

Lo único que escuche fue –espera, no te vayas- va quien será empiezo a correr en eso dos chicas más chocan conmigo una rubia y la otra con tonalidades purpuras y un libro, que esto el día de choca con todas las chicas guapas de la ciudad me paro pido perdón y corro pero esta de pelo arcoíris me alcanza y dice –agárrenlo es él- eso me preocupo un poco y me dispuse a correr más rápido pero estas me seguían a tal punto que por motivos del destino evito todo enfrente mío y seguí esquivando, rodando por todos lados con tal de perderlas pero ellas seguían pero ahora eran cinco y por mirar atrás choco con una de pelo rosado claro y con unas aves en su hombro

-(muy bajo) hola… de que corres….. amigo-chica

-de ellas-yo señalando atrás en eso me rodean yo las miro y me pongo en posición de defensa pero en eso veo el andamio e intento escalar para poder escapar pero la de pelo arcoíris intenta agarrarme pero la esquivo, en eso siento un aura de color morado a mi alrededor que me lleva contra el piso dejándome inconsciente solo logro escuchar –lo siento, te prometo que pronto regresaras- luego siento como una luz se abre y siento como el estómago me da vueltas y terminar cayendo al vacío rápidamente reacciono me encontraba cayendo y me muevo para estabilizarme veo un castillo a lo lejos, que dentro se veían cosas que no me lo creía en eso no sé qué me pasa siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a ser devorado por un ente pero que sensación más extraña además de que estoy cayendo hacia un bosque, no hay bosque así de grandes por donde vivo siempre supe que esto me serviría de algo

-(abriendo el paracaídas) bien-dije yo

Logro tocar suelo, no honestamente no lo consigo me quedo atorado en un árbol, esto me pasa por abrir el paracaídas en pleno bosque bueno cambiando de tema estaba estirándome para alcanzar el seguro para poder bajar cosa que no fue sencilla al cabo de un tiempo ya consigo liberarme caiga bocarriba en el suelo, bueno parece que mochila se quedara ahí, pero lo más importante

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije yo

 _ **Primero que nada esto es una remasterización de un fic que ya hice pero hubo problemas con las historia y otras cosas por eso ahora lo voy arreglar claro si recibe apoyo por lo menos una review por capitulo para saber que a la gente le gusta es todo adiós.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Poniville**_

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije yo

Todo a mi alrededor eran árboles y arbustos y por lo visto estaba atardeciendo, me dirijo al árbol donde estaba mi mochila con paracaídas, que por cierto fue un regalo de Charles, quien diría que terminaría siendo mejor mentor y maestro que gerente de campo de mi padre, las concurrencias del destino, me estiro para alcanzarlo sin embargo noto que la mochila está sujeta al árbol y empiezo a tirar de ella, para mi mal suerte no me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo

-vamos, sal de ahí-dije yo

Seguía jalando hasta que lo consigo, una muy mala idea mi mochila tenía un gran hueco en su espalda

-perfecto, lo rompí, Charles me va a sermonear por esto, claro si es que vuelvo a verle-dije yo

Vi que se puso la noche así que busque una colina elevada para dormir mirando las estrellas, uso mi mochila rota como almohada, al menos ahora tiene valor, valor de una almohada

-mañana será otro día-dije yo, para después dormirme

A la mañana siguiente, me levante agarre mi mochila y saque un refresco y un pan y me pongo a desayunar, ya que si soy sincero me gusta comer y a quien no es lo más rico que se puede hacer en la vida

(nota de autor: recuerden que Connor tiene 15 años, y que tras la muerte de sus padres no ha tenido tiempo para socializar con otros como el, ya que siempre se lo pasaba entrenando y estudiando)

Una vez terminado me dispongo a guardar la basura en una bolsa ya que soy considerado con la naturaleza, hay cosas que uno nunca olvida, me pongo a buscar un camino algún letrero pero no encuentro nada, aburrido tras caminar mucho tiempo agarro unas piedras y me siento en lago y me dispongo a lanzar hacia el lago, lance como cinco piedras pero en eso escucho el golpear de un trozo metálico, la curiosidad me gana y me dispongo en ir hacia el lugar y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras era un tanque, un maldito tanque, sin embargo este estaba desmontado, en ese momento fue cuando me desanime pero por si acaso busque en mi celular y busque la aplicación de guardar chekpoints por el mapa, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras primero que nada no había ciudades en kilómetros solo una especie de pueblo fuera del bosque primero que nada puse un chekpoint aquí cerca al tanque para volver más tarde y me decidí en seguir mi mapa para encontrar un sendero el cual era bien largo durante el camino me topo con algo, una carreta tirada a medio camino, me acerco para investigar y no había nadie, solo había víveres y alimento

-pero que decepcionante-dije yo

En eso había un mapa con un diario, lo recojo y lo leo-

-pronto llegare a Poniville, ojala hay obtenga las respuesta que busco sin embargo aún no me adapto a mi nuevo ser, me cuesta volar, sobre todo realizar un planeo de larga distancia, aunque Carmín me dice que no debería desesperarme ya que si lo hago perdería mis alas, aunque no le creo mucho en esa parte, ya que mis alas son lo único que me mantiene mi cordura ya que no hay nada divertido que hacer sobre todo cuando es de noche hay solo podemos dormir, ha casi se me olvidaba Carmín me dijo que guardara parte del mi descubrimiento aquí en mi diario por si acaso ya que no valla ser que se me olvide, esconderé la primera parte del mapa en el árbol más viejo del pueblo y la ubicación del resto de los trozos del mapa estarán también hay, como medida de seguridad ah y tam….,,,-decía una nota del libro

Ya no se pudo leer más ya que carecía de sentido las palabras

-quien sea que haya sido (mirando la carreta tirada) no tuvo un buen final-dije yo

Revise el mapa y lo guarde por si acaso y seguí el sendero hasta salir del bosque cuando llegue a las afueras del bosque pude ver el pueblo o parte de lo que quedo de él, me dispuse acercarme a la entrada y había un gran letreo en el suelo el cual decía con letras enormes Bienvenido a Poniville, se cual se este lugar parece que sufrió grandes daños como si la hubiesen bombardeado

Logro escuchar unos gritos que provienen por una entrada del pueblo cuando llego me sorprende lo que veo era una especie de poni-insecto

-que eres-dijo el

-…..-no respondí

-habla ahora-dijo el

-sino hablas, jeje, te hare mi prisionero ya que puede que me den un ascenso por tu cabeza

Este poni-insecto se me acerca con un cuchillo en ¿casco?, como puede llevar eso

-atrás-grito alguien

Tiraron una piedra al ojo a ese poni-insecto

Me dispuse a correr ya que no quería morir eso fue extraño me meto en una casa a medio destruir

Hasta que mi celular empieza a vibrar

-pero que-dije yo

-hola, hola, me oyes-sonó de mi celular

-(contestando) quien eres-dije yo

-escucha bien, mantente tranquilo, ya que estas en el alrededor de una base enemiga-dijo el tipo

-quien eres-dije yo

-me llamo Dr. Hooves, escucha con atención salde ahí rápido-dijo el

-espera pero donde estoy, que este lugar-dije yo

-no hay tiempo para responderte, tienes que salir de ahí-dijo el

-y dime a donde voy-dije yo

-hay una entrada subterránea más arriba de tu posición, ve allí-dijo el

-bien pero….- demasiado tarde me habían noqueado y al caer escucho unas voces

-lo viste, que te dije-dijo uno

-calma, hay que llevarlo adentro con los prisioneros, vamos-dijo el otro

Todo se pone negro y pierdo el conocimiento

 _ **Perdón por si es corto pero lo que pasa es que debía cortar aquí obligatoriamente para que quede bien con el capítulo tres, bueno nos vemos y recuerden ahora es de tres review para el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Una mano en un lugar dificil**_

-lo viste, que te dije-dijo uno

-cálmate, hay que llevarlo adentro con los prisioneros, vamos-dijo el otro

Todo se pone negro y pierdo el conocimiento

Despierto en una cama, con una venda en la cabeza, y con una cadena en la pierna

-pero que-dije yo

Intento jalar de la cadena, pero hago ruido y alguien viene, y era un poni de pelaje gris y crin gris oscuro, pero este era normal, si se puede decir así, no sé qué pensar, pero bueno decido hablarle, después de todo que es lo peor que puede hacerme

-h-hola-dije yo

-hola-dijo el poni, espera acaba de hablar

-(me limpio los oídos, y sobo mis ojos) h-hola-dije yo

-bueno, creo que no me entiendes, volveré más tarde cuando espabiles-dijo el, retirándose y yo estaba

-h-hola-dije yo

En eso el mismo poni acerca su cabeza por la entrada diciendo

-ESPABILA-dijo el

-o-okey-dijo yo, aun shock

En serio ver animales parlantes de un día a otro, no es normal, sin embargo me gustaría tener alguna idea de donde estoy y cuando me doy cuenta de que no llevo mi traje de siempre, sino unas ropas grises

-pero donde está mi ropa-dije yo

En eso regresa el mismo poni, pero venía con una hoja

-ya estas mejor-dijo el

-más o menos-dije yo

-bueno, será mejor que tengas ganas de moverte ya que aquí, las vas a necesitar-dijo el

-está bien, pero primero me quitas los grilletes-dije yo

-oh, claro-dijo el, retirándome los grilletes

-bueno ahora debo orientarme-dije yo

-a que te refieres con "orientarte"-dijo el

-necesito indicaciones por ejemplo en que "planeta" estoy-dije yo

-por qué dices planeta-dijo el

-bueno, está más que claro que este no es mi lugar-dije yo

-bueno si crees eso no hay problema, me presentare me llamo Sully, Sully band-dijo Sully

-bien Sully, yo soy Connor Saavedra-dije yo, estirando mi mano

-un gusto Connor-dijo el, estrechando mi mano

En eso se escucha sonidos de campanas y se escuchan muchas pisadas

-que ocurre, parece un terremoto-dije yo

-es más que eso (agarrando un plato) es hora de comer, rápido sino hoy no comerás-dijo el

-espera, que tengo que hacer-dije yo

-pues debes correr hacia el centro de repartición de alimentos, solo sigue la multitud y recoge tu rasión de alimento de hoy y vuelve aquí, para comer recuerda cada campamento es para dos y como habrás visto, tu y yo somos compañero de cuarto-dijo el

-yo no tengo problema-dije yo

-bien, pero antes de que salgas ponte esto cubrirá tu identidad de momento, ahora ve-dijo el

-porque necesito, cubrir mi identidad-

-para no llamar la atención, ahora ve-

Salí de la carpa, y me topé con muchos ponis, lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que todo estaba amurallado y había torres de vigilancia en cada esquina y en el centro de todo había una base con una torre grande en el medio

-haber, haber, donde está el puesto de repartición de alimento (mirando de un lado a otro) creo que es por ahí, (me agacho y me encorvo para asimilar la apariencia de poni) haber piensa como poni, se un poni-dije yo

Me acerque a una fila de ponis los cuales llevaban diferentes trajes de colores grises en eso escucho que dicen, sepárense en dos filas de machos y hembras y en eso una idea se me pasa por la cabeza, que es e aprenderé mejor, en que piensan los ponis machos, uhm, bueno parece que aprenderé por las malas en eso me pongo en la cola y espero a que llego mi turno, pero siempre cuidando mi estatura no quiere que alguien piense que no soy un poni ya que tendría muchos problemas

-bueno, siguiente-dije el encargado de dar el alimento, que era un poni terrestre

-así soy yo-dije yo

-bien, pero quítese la capucha para tacharlo de la lista-dijo el

-ah, si, bueno, la cosa es que tengo una cicatriz muy resiente que recorre desde mi frente hasta mi mentón-dije yo, para no quitarme la capucha

-ah bueno, está bien así, pero de todas formas me debe decir su nombre-dijo el

-así, pues yo me llamo a, a, yo me llamo (estaba dudando que le puedo decir)-dije yo, dudando

-sabes, no tengo todo el día, hay más ponis esperando-dijo el

-ah claro me llamo Krono-dije yo, un poco nervioso

-Krono que-dijo el

-Krono, ah, Krono Dowel-dije yo, en serio es lo único que se me ocurre, bueno no soy bueno con los nombres

-bueno estire su plato-dijo el, estirando mi plato para recibir la comida

-gracias-dije yo

-ya, ya, retírate-dijo el

Seguí encorvado y Salí del lugar y me devolví a mi campamento no pudo creer donde estoy sobre todo porque hay ponis a mi alrededor pero algo si es seguro no son buenos tiempos, ya que lo único que puedo ver es tierra árida, ponis trabajando hasta los más pequeños trabajan llevando madera en sus lomos, esto no es vida, para nadie, continuo con mi camino, hasta que me topo con dos ponis que pasan a mi costado, uno de ellos me empieza a arrinconar y el otro me empieza a rebuscar yo nervioso hago de mi mano un puño para asimilar un casco y le golpeo, pero me esquiva y me roban la comida y el otro me tira tierra

-ah, mis ojos-dije yo

Me quitan mi comida y se van corriendo lo único que veo es que uno de ellos tiene pelaje blanqueado, me levanto medio desorientado, en eso una poni con pelaje amarillo y crin rosado se acerca

-o-oye estas bien, claro si me quieres decir-dijo ella con una voz tímida

-sí, estoy bien-dijo yo acomodándome la capucha

-veo que te quitaron tu comida, ten toma esta manzana-dijo ella

-gracias, quien eres-dije yo

-me llamo flutershy, y tú, si no te molesta decírmelo -dijo ella

-bueno me llamo (tendré que seguir con la farsa) Krono Dowel-dije yo

-oh un gusto Krono-dijo ella

-igualmente, flutershy-dijo yo

En eso se escucha otra vez las campanas, pero esta vez eran más fuertes, y salían unos pegasos con linternas diciendo

-todos a dormir-dijeron ellos

-pero aun es de día-dije yo

Y en un segundo se hiso de noche

-pero que acaba de pasar, acaso el tiempo me a troleado-dije yo

-no, solo es Nightmare Moon moviendo la luna-dijo ella

-quien-pregunte yo

-será mejor que te vayas o te marcaran-dijo ella, mientras se iba corriendo

-acaso dijo que me iban a marcar-dije yo, dudoso

Pero no me iba a confiar así que me fui corriendo a mi campamento, con la intención que nadie me vea y cuando entro me topo con Sully encima de su cama leyendo un libro

-acaso es costumbre tuya, llegar tarde-dijo el, de manera fría

-perdón, pero tuve problemas-dije yo

-pues claro que tuviste problemas ya que no viniste rápido para decirte las otras advertencias por ejemplo, sabias que hay ladrones por todo el campamento-dijo el

-me acabo de enterar de eso-dije yo, frustrado por que me habían robado

-pues eso te pasa, por no escucharme y gracias a eso no comerás hoy-dijo el

-no estés tan seguro, (sacando la manzana que esa poni me había dado)-dije yo

-donde sacaste eso-dijo el

-a que te refieres una poni me lo dio-dije yo, apunto de probar esa manzana

-no, no la comas-dijo el, tirando mi manzana

-pero que te pasa-dije yo

-pues no te parece raro que alguien te doy comida así por así-dijo el

-a que te refieres-dije yo

-será mejor que te explique donde estamos y las reglas de este lugar ya que es más peligroso de lo que parece-dijo el

-te escucho-dije yo

-nos encontramos en una de las bases controladas por Nightmare Moon la gobernante de la nueva Poniville-dijo el

-es cierto, había letreros con ese nombre cuando entre al pueblo-dije yo

-y te dite cuenta de que hay casas destruidas-dijo el

-pues sí, por-dije yo

-el mundo está en guerra la gente sufre y malvive, y nadie es capaz de pararles por que tiene mucho miedo-dijo el

-si esa tal Nightmare Moon están mala, porque no se enfrentan a ella-dije yo

-por dos motivos, primera ella es muy poderosa para que nosotros la confrontemos y segundo ella tiene capturada a la princesa luna, cualquiera de esas razones es suficiente para no toparnos con ella-dijo el

-pero Sully, si tienen enemigos de seguro también tienen héroes no es verdad-dije yo

-teníamos héroes-dijo el

-y que paso-dije yo

-fueron las primeras en caer, desde ese día las fuerzas del mal tomaran Equestria para después querer controlar el mudo-dijo el

-y lo consiguieron-dije yo

-todavía no, pero lo harán-dijo el

-pues hay que detenerlos no hay un grupo de rebeldes que los puedan ayudar-dije yo

-también cayeron, no hay límite para el poder de Nightmare Moon-dijo el

-cómo quieres ganar pensando así-dije yo

-no buscamos ganar, solo sobrevivir-dijo el

-valla vida, (suspirando) oye hacemos una cosa no iremos de aquí, que te parece-dije yo

-y como pretendes escarpar de este lugar-dijo el

-aun no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar-dije yo

-bueno mañana hablaremos de ello, descansa-dijo el

-sí, tú también descansa-dije yo

En ese momento me acosté para poder dormir, sin darme cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar no solo en este mundo sino también para mí, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto

 **_EN EL LUGAR DE ATERRIZAJE DE CONNOR_**

Se ve a dos ponis con una con pelaje verde marino y otro con pelaje blanco

-crees que haya sido aquí-dijo la de blanco

-sí, fue aquí-dijo la verde mirando el trozo de paracaídas

-y ahora que-dijo la de blanco

-de momento, se estará adaptando pronto lo veremos cara a cara pero ahora no, antes de superarse a sí mismo-dijo la de verde

-y si no lo consigue-dijo la de blanco

-lo conseguirá, ya veras, ahora vámonos antes de que vengan los timberwolfs-dijo la de verde

La otra asintió y se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes hacer una marca en el suelo

 _ **Bien aquí está el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus review o comentarios sobre cómo va la historia, además necesitare nombres de OCs para que intervengan en el escape de Sully y Connor sin más que decir Adiós**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: La Visita de Nightmare**_

Connor se había recostado sobre su cama, para terminar cayendo en el sueño

 **_EN EL SUEÑO DE CONNOR_**

Me encontraba en mi departamento, lo único que pude llamar hogar después de lo ocurrido, quien diría que mi vida cambiaria de un día para otro por gente que no entendió un no por respuesta, pero bueno me encontraba hay recogiendo y guardando algunas cosas ya que me iba a mudar con Charles y el resto del grupo para continuar con mi entrenamiento pero no sin antes recibir la visita de alguien…

-(tocando la puerta) se puede pasar-dijo el

-si pasa, como estas-dije yo

-bien y tu-dijo el

-más o menos-dije yo

-aun no lo olvidas-dijo el

-en parte, (suspirando) no, no lo olvido, aunque ya muchos me han dicho que lo supere-dije yo

-sabes por estar quedándote aquí, malogras tu entrenamiento-dijo el

-ya lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que debería quedarme-dije yo

-escucha, los de AIONIX te encontraran, crees que ellos dejaran testigos es más puede que ahora mismo estén escuchándonos, por eso y otras cosas tienes que irte lo más antes posible-dijo el

-puede que tengas razón-dije yo

-¿puede?, tengo toda la razón, bueno te dejo solo, me tengo que ir, cuídate Connor-dijo el

-igualmente, Denis-dije yo

Luego de que se retirara pude ver como parte de las paredes se desasían y solo me quede viendo

-ah, ahora que ocurre-dije yo

-créeme, es más que eso-dijo una chica sentada delante de mí, la cual llevaba un vestido negro y azul con un collar en el pecho, pero no llevaba zapatos, yo no me muevo ya que el piso había desaparecido y le pregunto

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije yo

-valla no tienes modales ante una dama-dijo ella

-hablo en serio, responde-dije yo

-que aburrido que eres, me llamo Nightmare-dijo ella

-hum, donde escuche ese nombre antes-dije yo, pensando

-bueno, contestando tu otra pregunta de qué hago aquí, es muy simple vine a hacerte unas preguntas-dijo ella

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?-dije yo

-las más simples, por ejemplo ¿Cómo te llamas? O ¿de dónde eres?-dijo ella

-es una pena sabes-dije yo

-porque lo dices-dijo ella

-por qué no obtendrás nada-dije yo

-y por qué lo dices-dijo ella

-por qué se te acabo el tiempo-dije yo, para finalmente que todo empezara a brillar y darle fin al sueño

 **_FUERA DEL SUEÑO_**

Levantándome de la cama

-eso estaba cerca-dije yo

Al mirar a mí alrededor me doy cuenta de que no había nadie

-¿Dónde está Sully?, tal vez estará afuera

Me dispongo a salir del lugar y lo único que veo es que muchos ponis están reunidos en un lugar, yo me pongo mi capucha para simular ser uno de ellos y voy a ver qué pasa y al llegar me quedo sin palabras

-que paso aquí-pregunto uno

-así los encontraron- dijo otro

-pero que locura-dijo una

Lo que se podía ver era una pareja de ponis degollados con un cuchillo y abrazados en el suelo, ciertamente tienen que salir de aquí

Ni siquiera aguanto verlos así, en eso alguien se me acerca era una potra de pelaje amarillo con crin roja el cual pedía ayuda a gritos y lloraba

-por favor alguien ayúdeme, quien sea-dijo ella

-por favor-dijo ella, pero nadie parecía tomarla en serio y como nadie le prestaba atención yo también, pensé en ignorarla y por eso me marche pero antes de salir del lugar escuche que dijo

-es mi hermana por favor alguien ayúdeme-dijo ella eso me dio un remordimiento en el alma, volteo y me dispongo ayudarla

-que te ocurre-dije yo

-oh por favor ayúdeme-dijo ella

-si pero dime cual es el problema –dije yo

-mi hermana se la llevaron los guardias, por favor ayúdeme a sacarla-dijo ella

-bien pero primero, dime donde esta-dije yo

Me llevo a una especie de arco gigante y señalando con su casco pude ver que dentro había una fortaleza con guardias haciendo guardia en eso nos acercamos por un lado de la fortaleza donde había un hueco enrejado y se podía ver a varios ponis encerrados

-que estamos mirando-dije yo

-es la prisión subterránea de la celda, por favor saque a mi hermana-dijo ella

- _ **ahora como la saco**_ _,_ escucha ve a casa no te preocupes yo sacare a tu hermana de ahí simplemente dime como se llama y como es-dije yo

-bien se llama Applejack, es una poni de pelaje naranja y crin amarillo y su cutiemark son unas manzanas -dijo ella

-bien ahora ve a casa-dije yo

-pero me prometes que sacaras a mi hermana-dijo ella

-si lo prometo-dije yo, pero antes de que la potrilla se fuera me pregunto

-¿y cómo te llamas?-dijo ella

Podría mentirle y decirle que me llamo Krono o Connor es que no lo sé, cómo podría llamarme

-pues… bueno…. Este…. Me llamo Connor y tú-dije yo

 **-** me llamo Apple Bloom-me dijo, secando sus lágrimas y se fue a lo que es su campamento

Y me pongo a pensar como la voy a sacar de ahí, es decir esta en un calabozo como narices la voy a sacar de ahí, ya se le preguntare a Sully-dije yo

-¿pero dónde está?-dije yo

-me buscabas-dijo el, apareciendo detrás de mi

-pero de donde saliste-dije yo

-pues te vi conversando con aquella potrilla y decidí venir a verte además de que tu espalda se empieza a sobre notar-dijo el

-en serio-dije yo

-pues si ahora que te veo bien no pareces un poni sino más bien un minotauro-dijo el

-espera hay minotauros aquí-dije yo

-si hay y son un tanto violentos sabes-dijo el

-volviendo al tema, tienes idea de cómo puedo sacar a alguien de los calabozos-dije yo

-pues yo no sé hacer eso pero se de alguien que te puede ayudar-dijo el

-perfecto dime donde esta-dije yo

-ah, no creo que te atienda por lo menos hoy no-dijo el

-que, porque-dije yo

-escucha sé que no te lo dije la ves pasada pero será mejor que nos vallamos ya que si nos atrapan fuera de nuestras arpas durante la noche, nos marcaran-dijo el

-bien entonces vámonos-dije yo

Durante la noche, espero poder descansar tranquilo ya que no me visito la dama de vestido negro y azul de la ves pasada, pero mejor sin ella molestando podré descansar tranquilo, aunque no niego que no me da un poco de curiosidad el hecho de saber quién era pero de seguro tiene que ver con ese tal Nightmare Moon solo espero (bostezando) poder completar mi promesa a esa niña (pensé mientras cerraba los ojos)…..

 _ **Y Bien espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de mi fic aunque estoy pensando en hacer otra historia la cual también estará relacionada con esta historia no diré en que tiempo pero será muy interesante, así que ya saben dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias y bueno eso es todo, CHAO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Primer eco del Pasado**_

Me desperté temprano, me puse mi capucha y al salir de la carpa pude ver a Sully conversando con una pony de color grisáceo con crin amarilla y que llevaba muchas vendas por todo el torso y abdomen, me acerque a saludar

-buenos días Sully, como estas-dije yo

-bien, ah deja que los presente Connor ella es Derpy-dijo el

-hola, mucho gusto-dijo ella

-hola también es un….-dijo yo, pero me di cuenta de algo, algo extraño, uhm, no sé cómo decirlo pero la cosa es así tiene los ojos un poco "desorientados"

-oye Sully puedo hablar un rato contigo-dije yo

-ah veras no tengo tiempo, justamente por eso llame a Derpy para que te ayude con tu problema-dijo el

-entonces sabes cómo sacar a alguien de los calabozos-dije yo

-ah, bueno yo no, pero se de alguien que te puede ayudar, sígueme-dijo ella

-está bien, nos vemos Sully-dije yo

-cuídate Connor y recuerda cúbrete al anochecer-dijo el

-lo se adiós-dije yo

Así que empezamos con el trayecto durante el camino pude ver varios cosas entre ellas muchos guardias y pude diferenciarlos de ciertos colores de su armamento como grises, rojos y amarillos, llegamos hacia una especie de almacén gigante el cual no tenía ventanas y estaba amurallado y al entrar veo un pony metálico, pero en eso se muevo, nos mira y se acerca

-pero que-dije yo, alarmado

-calma, tan solo dame un momento, (mirando al pony de hierro) ya basta no ves que asustas a los demás-dijo ella, con una gran naturalidad

En eso se quita la cabeza, LA CABEZA, pero me fijo mejor y me doy cuenta que solo era un pony normal, a decir verdad creo que hasta ahora solo veo ponis normales y también que los guardias lo conforman dos ponis normales, un unicornio y un pegaso, ahora que lo pienso la pegaso de la ves pasada, como se llamaba, ah, (pensando) así flutershy, ella tenía alas será porque también forma parte de la guardia, pero en eso pregunto

-ah, ¿que acaba de pasar?-dije yo

-bueno pero donde están mis modales, (acomodándose la corbata) yo me llamo Doctor Whooves y tú eres-dijo el

-me llamo Connor Saavedra-dije yo, pero en eso el estira su casco para estrecharlo con el mío, solo un detalle, YO NO TENGO CASCOS, y ahora no lo puedo dejar colgado seria incómodo y no me querrá ayudar, que hago

-vamos no me dejes colgado-dijo el

-pues… este…. La cosa es que estoy con las patas… heridas-dije yo, nervioso

-ah de seguro es por eso que viniste aquí, ven siéntate ahí traeré mi equipo médico para curarte-dijo el

-espera no-dije yo, pero me miraron extraño

-por qué no-dijo el

-digo no porque no es necesario que se moleste en curarme, estoy bien-dije yo

-no, que clase de pony sería si te dejara así-dijo el

-bueno antes que lo haga, tiene que saber algo sobre mi…. vera … yo no soy como ustedes-dije yo, nervioso

-ah eres pegaso o unicornio-dijo el, intrigado

-pues no sé cómo decirlo pero el punto es este, cuando me quite la capucha, por favor no se asuste okey-dije yo, nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir

-bien pero explícate que no logro comprenderte-dijo el

 _ **Punto de Vista Dr. Whooves:**_

No entiendo porque se pone así, pero por la forma en que habla ha de ser algo serio

Lo veo levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y que de a poco que se quita la capucha y no lo podía creer en parte estaba nervioso a la vez que feliz será esto un milagro

Simplemente no lo puedo creer

-pero como (lo revisaba con la mirada)-dije yo

-pues esto es lo que quería hablar con usted vera yo no soy un poni como usted o los otros-dijo el

-ya lo puedo ver, si los demás te vieran causarías un gran alboroto-dije yo

-entonces comprenderá que no le puede decir a otros lo que soy verdad-dijo el

 _ **Punto de Vista Connor:**_

Espero no se esté asustando ya que a mí, al llegar a este mundo y ver un insecto-poni pues por poco se me para el corazón tengo suerte de no haberme desmallado aunque eso nunca me a pasado

Pero por lo menos ahora se le veía más tranquilo sin embargo me preocupa que retroceda

-oye espera no soy malo, calma-dije yo

-no es eso lo que pasa es que….. bueno sabes es extraño pero puede que tú, tú seas a nuestra salvación-dijo el

-"salvación", porque lo dices –dije yo

-pues no sé por dónde empezar pero dejando eso de lado dime a que has venido-dijo el

-pues necesito sacar a una poni de los calabozos-dije yo

-de los calabozos dices, uhm, será complicado, pero no imposible, sígueme-dijo el

-claro-dije yo

Me llevo así a una especie de gran mesa donde había muchos planos en una caja en eso agarro uno y lo pone encima de la mesa

-y eso-dije yo

-esto te ayudara-dijo el estirando el mapa por la mesa

-veras soy el encargado de mantenimiento de todo el cuartel y por ello tengo autorización para la mayoría de las salas, sin embargo….-volvió a decir el

-"sin embargo"-dije yo

-pues siempre me vigilan, no dejan que haga algo sin supervisión-dijo el

-ya veo entonces como propones que saque a alguien de ahí-dije yo

-bueno con el tiempo me piden que refuerce las barracas, las paredes, los barrotes, la línea de seguridad, todo menos el tragaluz-dijo el

-"el tragaluz"-dije yo

-pues sí, sí, (pensando) si esa es la solución solo tienes que trepar a lo alto de la torre y podrás entrar-dijo el confiado

-ah no es por faltarle el respeto pero usted está loco, me caería a medio camino, además no soy bueno trepando a tal altura-dije yo

-pero que dices, si no me equivoco eres un simio evolucionado-dijo el

-espera no un simio evolucionado, no, espera como sabes eso-dije yo

-pues será mejor que te cuente-dijo el

-pues veras hace mucho tiempo, cuando Equestria estaba en orden y armonía, esta era protegida por las potadoras de la armonía las cuales eran seis pero ni ellas fueron rival contra el ser de otra dimensión…-dijo el

-espera, ¿ser de otra dimensión? Dices que no soy el único-dije yo

-pues sí y escucha, dicen que ellos fueron encontrados dentro del propio castillo de Canterlot, y que nadie sabía cómo eran realmente además de que….-dijo el

-espera, "ellos" no entiendo-dije yo

-si me dejaras hablar entenderías-dijo el

-perdón-dije yo

-bien donde me quede, así, que nadie sabía cómo eran en realidad, solo que al llegar hay, uno de ellos se suicidó y por lo que hablaban supieron que eran hermanos la propi Celestia trato de consolarlo pero no sirvió ya que él la ataco para después huir del castillo la princesa intento detenerlo pero este no se dejó solo para el final salir disparado del lugar los guardias siguieron su rastro hacia el rio, no encontraron nada, a los pocos días la princesa angustiada por lo que pudo haber ocurrido con la criatura, llama a las propias portadoras de la armonía en su búsqueda, no funciono se le considero muerto sin embargo se equivocaron, pero vaya que se equivocaron, la criatura volvió más fuerte y más hábil y sobretodo más poderoso, acabo con los elementos y con derroto a las propias portadoras de la armonía y libero las peores males sobre Equestria y ayudo a los más grandes enemigos del mismo temor, nadie sabe por qué aunque algunos dice que fue una creación del Rey Sombra que lo tele trasporto dentro del propio castillo para destruirlo pero nada es cierto al menos no al cien por ciento-dijo el

-es que no había testigos-dije yo

-ninguno sobrevivió, eso o tienen demasiado miedo para hablar respecto a ello-dijo el

-valla y pensar que mi mundo tenía problemas, aquí se desata algo más grande que el propio terrorismo-dije yo

-¿terrorismo?, que es eso-dijo el

-algo que no debe ocurrir, pero cambiando de tema, dime porque crees que puede hacer eso-dije yo

-pues muy simple por similitud-dijo el, muy confiado

-"por similitud", no comprendo-dije yo

-ustedes son iguales es más creo que caen en la categoría bípedo-inteligente-vestido-dijo el

-ah bueno no sé a qué se refiere con eso pero mi raza se llama humanos-dije yo

-ah "humanos", suena mejor que bípedo-inteligente-vestido-dijo el

-pues sí, ya que ambos son humanos creo que pueden realizar los mismos movimientos ¿verdad?-dije el

-puede que sí, pero escalar tan alto, no sé si podre ni siquiera se dar un buen puñetazo-dije yo

-no te preocupes, tengo la solución, sígueme-dijo el

Los seguí hasta el final de un pasillo, donde creí que se acaba el camino pero no, no era así, toco algunas cosas en la pared y se abrió una entrada en la pared, el ingresa, yo le sigo hasta bajar por una escalera en eso él le da a un interruptor del foco y las luces se prende, no lo podía creer lo que veía pero si espero no estar equivocándome pero justo cuando lo veo pasa algo como si mi vista se empezara a poner borroso…..

 **_ABRIENDO BLOQUE DE MEMORIA_**

Me encontraba en mi casa mi casa original y tenía mi laptop de frente el cual estaba un tipo con casaca blanca y jean azul pero en la casaca llevaba un águila, y veo que se siente y se para en eso alguien dice

-señor Miles si se apurara se lo agradecería-dijo alguien del otro cuarto

-ya voy Vidic-dijo el, se para y sale de la habitación

Al salir de ahí logro ver lo que vendría a ser el animus 1.0 y a Lucy

Luego de eso alguien me grita

-Connor alístate vamos a comer-dijo mi hermano

-si ya voy-dije yo

Y luego le doy salir del juego y me lleva a la página de inicio y logro ver escrito Assassins Creed y luego todo se pone blanco

 **_CERRANDO BOLQUE DE MEMORIA_**

Estaba en el mismo lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado en eso

-a ven pasa Connor –dijo el Doctor Whooves

-ah que es eso-dije señalando al objeto del medio

-ah eso es u reproductor de memorias-dijo el

-y para que me has traído aquí-dije yo

-para responder tu pregunta esto te enseñara a trepar-dijo el

-tú lo construiste-dije yo

-pues sí, yo lo hice-dijo el muy orgulloso

-y lo probaste en alguien, dije yo, pero pienso que dé seguro lo probo con derpy por eso está mal de los ojos

-pues no hasta ahora no lo probé con nadie-dijo el, apenado

-seguro que no lo probaste con derpy-pregunte yo

-no como crees ella no quiere hacerlo dice que es peligroso pero que tan peligroso puede ser si ni siquiera lo prueba-dijo el, gritando por la escalera

Gritando desde arriba-te escuche-dijo derpy

-bueno volviendo al tema lo usaras-dijo el

-ah no sé, que tal si me desintegras o me achicharas el cerebro-dije yo, preocupado

-¡¿QUE?¡ cómo crees, bueno aunque no niego que haiga un fallo minúsculo-dijo el

-pero el que no arriesga no gana-dijo el

-déjeme pensarlo-dije yo

-bien si quieres puedes pasar aquí la noche y avísame cuando quieras usar el…-dijo el

-ANIMUS-dije yo

-el que-dije el

-ANIMUS así se le llama a lo que construyo-dije yo

-sabes es un mejor nombre, ANIMUS si gusta-dijo el

-bueno buenas noches-dije yo, despidiéndome

-buenas noches-dijo el

Así termino otro día aquí por lo menos sigo siendo yo aunque me alegra saber que no soy el único ya que esos dos hermanos vinieron pero, uno de ellos salió vivo, verdad, aunque no sé si escapo tal vez no, lo que si se es que mi cabeza está lleno de dudas

¿Esto es Equestria?

¿Por qué el nombre me suena, hum, Equestria?, que extraño me recuerda a lgo

¿Había paz y armonía?

¿Quiénes eran los elementos de la armonía?

¿Quién es la princesa Celestia?

¿Quiénes fueron esos hermanos que llegaron aquí en primer lugar?

Y la pregunta más importante

¿Hay forma de volver a casa?

 _ **Y bueno aquí el capítulo 5 perdón por la demora lo que sucede es que me la pase haciendo dibujos para futuros capítulos y tras historias que pienso subir pero la cosa es que no sé cómo subir la foto así que no crean que por el hecho de que haiga una foto del logo de Assassins Creed en la portada se trate solo de eso en parte pero no sino también de otros juegos además que por estar en Equestria se le añadirá un poder original al protagonista pero solo un poder original al menos para mí así que eso espero que alguien pueda responder mis dudas ya que algunas cosas deberán verlas por sus propios ojos en vez de describirlas y también planeo colocar música, díganme ustedes en sus reviews si les parece una buena idea ya que planeo ponerlo mucho empeño en esta historia se los aseguro y otra cosa puede que después de subir este capítulo suba una nueva historia pero de esta misma línea de tiempo espero que le den su apoyo para seguirla así que ya saben dejen sus review para seguir con la historia aunque sea una palabra de aliento pero el punto es que me motiva a continuarla y sin más que decir, CHAU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Encuentro con Nightmare Moon**_

Me hecho a descansar y poder dormir aunque seguía con mis dudas, ¿Quiénes eran los hermanos que vinieron antes? ¿Por qué uno de ellos murió? Y ¿Qué le paso al otro? ¿Seguirá con vida? La cabeza no me dejaba descansar, y pensar más en ello me daba dolor de cabeza no podía descansar bien así que decidí salir a caminar pero no sin antes ponerme mi túnica, valla ya me empieza a doler la espalda, me paro, me pongo la capucha y salgo mirando por todos lados por si había algún guardia cerca

-valla, no hay nadie-dije yo, saliendo del lugar

Empecé a caminar por los camino del pueblo y vi que parte del pueblo estaba cerrado con tablas y que algunas construcciones estaban destruidas como si hubiera habido una especie de bombardeo con el pueblo me pongo a revisar para saca mi celular en eso no lo encuentro (me doy un lapo en la cara) como es que lo busco si es más que claro que de seguro ellos lo tienen y quien sabe lo que le estén haciendo a mi cosas, tengo que recuperarlas en eso caminado por el pueblo y logro ver a la misma pegaso amarilla de la ves pasada pero esta estaba forzando la cerradura de una puerta con una palanca me acerque a ella desde atrás sin hacer ruido y digo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto yo

-ahhhhh-dijo ella, pero le cayó la boca con mis "patas" (si se preguntan cómo lo hago, simple hago puño y simulo tener cascos)

-cálmate o es que quieres que alguien más venga-dije yo

-si tienes razón, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella

-lo mismo te iba preguntar yo-dije yo

-bueno… este… lo que pasa…. es que….-dijo ella

-mejor lo adivino, uhm, intentabas forzar la puerta-dije yo

-si- dijo ella, apenada

-le dirás al resto-dijo ella

-tal vez-dije yo

-¿tal vez?-dijo ella

-pues si sabes, o a lo mejor no, no creo que haiga un motivo por el cual el resto deba enterarse, claro si me das un buen motivo-dije yo

-SI LO HAY, digo si lo hay-dijo ella

-así, me cuentas-dije yo

-bien lo que pasa es que el alimento no me alcanza-dijo ella, apenada

-así, ¿Cuántos son?-dije yo, curioso

-ah, (empezó a dudar) somos una familia, una gran familia….-dijo ella

-pero ¿Cuántos son?-dije yo, intrigado

-ah somos como (con una voz muy tímida) 32-dije ella

-perdón no te escuche bien, puedes repetir-dije yo

-somos 32-dijo ella, con la cabeza agachada

-¡¿treinta dos?!-dije yo

-sí, veras yo, yo albergo muchos animales heridos por la guerra, y hasta el día de hoy los cuido para que se recuperen pero están muy heridos y necesito medicamentos, comida y no me alcanza, comprenderé si es que me quieres entregar a las autoridades-dijo ella apenada

Me quede pensando por un momento en que hacer, no sabía que hacer ya que si la ayudo muchos tendrán hambre pero ella se veía muy delgada de seguro por el hecho de dar su alimento a otros animales, valla no sé qué hacer, pero tampoco la puedo ignorar así que

Aquí vamos

Me volteo, me levanto en mis pies, cargue mi pie y doy una fuerte patada y sorpresivamente consigo tumbar la puerta aunque confieso que creía que me rompería la pierna, pero al ella estar mirándome me dio ganas de impresionarla haciendo eso

Entro rápido y saco dos bolsas grandes de alimento y medicamento con mis brazos, no olviden que la capucha me cubría por completo y le digo

-rápido vámonos-dije yo

Ella aún seguía en shock por lo que había hecho así que le intento sacar del trance

-oye vamos tenemos que salir de aquí-dije yo, exaltado

-ah, ah, que, así claro si vámonos-dijo ella

Empezamos a correr hasta que llegamos a una esquina en eso ella empieza a mover algunas cosas y se abrió una puerta y entramos en eso ella cierra la puerta y se ve que algunos animales están encima de camillas y cubiertos por sacos de alimento me acerco y dejo los alimentos y medicamentos en el suelo y luego ella se acerca

-no sé qué decir, solo muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias-dijo ella abrazándome

-ah, no, no fue nada-dije yo un poco ruborizado

Haber sé que es un pony y yo un humano pero su vos, hay su voz me hace tanto ilusión pensar en ella como una humana por ello me ruborizo un poco, pero, solo un poco

-bueno si me disculpas voy a atender a los animales- dijo ella para después ir donde los animales

En eso me pongo a observar a los animales y me da un poco de pena algunos tienen muchos vendajes y algunos quemaduras, inclusive algunas ardillas y búhos con quemaduras graves, me da mucha ira saber que un monstruo ocasiono esto, pero quien sea que haya hecho de seguro no tiene corazón para hacerle esto a unos animales tan indefensos

En eso ella se me acerca

-oye Krono, no creo que puedas regresar al menos no hoy ya que ha de haber un montón de guardias investigando donde está el alimento, aunque sabes no creo que haya sido necesario robar dos bolsas grandes de alimento y medicamento, además de haber sido muy pesado para ti traerlo hasta aquí-dijo ella, muy apenada

-no te preocupes por eso, ya que no solo lo hago por los animales, sino también por ti-dije yo

-por "mi"-dijo ella, un poco ruborizada

-si por qué pensar que haces esto a diario, me entristece un poco, sabes por eso lo hice para que dejes de hacer esto y cuando necesites más, por fa, llámame, ¿De acuerdo?-dije yo con una sonrisa

-ah no sé qué decir, hay no me digas que es un sueño-dijo ella rascándose su cabeza

-no, no, no, no, cálmate no es un sueño-dijo yo

-no es un sueño, es que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto veras hace tiempo intente buscar a alguien que me ayude pero los demás ponis no querían arriesgarse tanto por los animales-dijo ella agachando la cabeza

Ahora que lo pienso ella ha de ser muy tímida al menos lo es por ahora aunque hay momentos en que eleva la voz al tal punto de gritarte y dejarte sordo, creo que es parte de su personalidad bipolar, eso creo

-y no tienes amigos-dije yo

-es que no las puedo ver más todas nos separamos-dijo ella

-¿Separarse? no entiendo, que ocurrió-dije yo

\- (suspira) disculpa pero no me gusta hablar de ello-dijo ella apenada

-te entiendo-dije yo

-no, no creo-dijo ella

-no, si te entiendo, entiendo lo que es perder a tus seres queridos, entiendo que es perder tu hogar-dije yo mirándole a los ojos

-bueno no tanto así, pero ya se hace tarde no crees, será mejor que te vayas a descansar-dijo ella, como si fuera mi madre

\- (bostezando) sabes tiene razón-dije yo

En eso me guía hacia un cuarto donde puedo ver que hay una gran masa de sabanas amontonadas y me percato de que hay una almohada en eso ella se despide y yo me acerco a la puerta y la atoro para que en la mañana no entre y me vea en forma humana o tal vez peor

 **_Al SIGUIENTE DIA_**

Me desperté muy alarmado ya que se escuchaba algunos bombardeos desde afuera, al salir me topo con una Flutershy dormida en una especie de camilla, agarro una de las mantas que tenía en mi cuarto y la tapo, hay que decir que era como las 6 creo ya que apenas se veía el sol salir bueno sin mi reloj ya no sé qué hora es pero aun así salí, pero afuera era diferente parece que a nadie le importaba los sonidos ya que algunos caminaban como si nada pero la gran mayoría se dirigía al centro en eso decido seguirles para ver qué pasa al llegar al lugar me topo con que el lugar estaba repleto de guardias con lanzas otros con arcos y que llevaban distintos tonos de morado y negro y lo raro empieza aquí parece q la gran mayoría de guardias que había aquí era como bat-ponis por el hecho de llevar alas de murciélago, que cosas no, saben no quiero saber de dónde salió esa especie

Todos empiezan a formar un círculo alrededor de lo que parece una plaza y yo sigo la corriente haciendo lo mismo, claro agachando un poco la cabeza y decido ver qué ocurre

 **_NARRADOR EN TERCERA PERSONA_**

Se puede ver a Nightmare Moon sentada y a su lado se encontraba un poni con armadura plateada y una gran lanza y en la punta llevaba una gran hoja

Parece que estaba amarga por que empezó a mirar a todos con desprecio como si estuviera maldiciendo a todo el mundo y en ese montón de ponis se puede reconocer a dos personajes muy particulares

Uno de ellos era Connor que estaba parado al lado este del montón y Sully al lado oeste del mismo grupo pero este estaba diferente llevaba una espada y una capucha y a su atrás se encontraba un grupo de ponis de misma forma vestidos

En eso Nightmare Moon empieza a hablar

-uhm, bien pueblo de poniville quiero hacerles un par de preguntas, primero que nada ¿Quién fue el que hiso el sabotaje en Mi CASTILLO? , (A partir de aquí empieza a levantar más la voz) y segundo ¿Quién fue el que hurto el alimento y medicamento? –dijo ella

-saben que crímenes así se castiga con mutilación y desmembramiento de los cascos para que no lo vuelva hacer-dijo ella

Mientras tanto a Connor se le helaba la sangre ya que él era quien robo las bolsas pero trataba de calmarse o al menos fingía hacerlo

-qué bueno que flutershy no está aquí para oír esto-dijo Connor

En eso se escucha un pitido muy singular y del techo saltan dos ponis que caen encima de dos guardias para asesinarlos en el acto

Mientras que el grupo liderado por Sully desenvainaba sus espadas y salían de sus escondites a atacar a los guardias de Nightmare Moon

No paso ni medio minuto para que el sujeto de armadura plateada se percata de esto y dio un gran salto hacia ellos, asesinando a cada uno de ellos con su lanza dejando solo al líder al final, ósea Sully

Sully sudando frio con su espada empuñada dice

-no dejare que sigas controlando a estos ponis, y no me importa si me matas aquí ya que siempre habrá alguien que plante cara hacia los tiranos como tú-dijo el, con furia

-de eso no me cabe duda por eso mande a que me traigan esto-dijo ella

Un poni sirviente se acerca con una caja y lo lleva hacia la princesa la cual lo abre y saca una especie de objeto circular plano como si fuera la parte base de una esfera

-veamos qué sabes hacer en realidad-dijo ella apuntando con el objeto hacia Sully

 **_NARRACION EN PRIMERA PERSONA: CONNOR_**

No puedo dejar que haga eso, Sully es mi amigo, y quien sabe lo que le hará esa cosa pero que iba hacer gritar no eso empeoraría las cosas vamos que se me ocurra algo pero en eso Nightmare usa el artefacto contra Sully, empezaron a salir luces de este y rayos hacia la cabeza de Sully

-ah, ah, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ah-decía Sully, intentado contener las ganas de gritar

Ya no lo aguanto mas no tolero ver a los míos sufrir de esta manera, salgo de mi escondite a sacar a Sully de ahí pero en eso, rápidamente me quito la capucha y la tiro a un lado y entro corriendo moviendo a otros y dando un gran salto impresionado a todos y me pongo en medio del rayo y este de se desvanece

-PERO QUE ERES TÚ-dijo ella alarmada

-QUE NO PUEDES SER TU, TU ESTABAS MUERTO –dijo ella, curiosa

Yo solo logro ver a Sully tirado en el piso inconsciente me dio cólera una cólera absoluta

-BUENO SI TANTO TE IMPORTA TU AMIGO, TE ENVIARE CON EL-dijo ella

En eso usa el artefacto contra mí pero NO ME PASA NADA al parecer soy inmune

-PERO QUE! YA DEBERIAS ESTAR TIRADO EN EL PISO, (ella mira el artefacto y lo agita) BAH ESTA COSA SE DESCONMPUSO –dijo ella

Aprovecho lo que dice y me acerco corriendo con un puño con furia pero lo único que recibo es que me dan un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y luego una onda de energía proveniente de su cuerno me manda al piso justo al lado de Sully y termino tirado boca arriba mirando a Nightmare Moon, diciendo

-no me importa lo que seas, pero pagaras por esto-dije yo

Pero lo único que hace esta es reírse y los demás guardias también se ríen de mí, al parecer me veían como una burla mientras que los demás ponis solo me miraban sorprendidos pero callados ni siquiera mostraban alguna lastima por los ponis caídos, no puedo creer que haya caído en el peor mundo de todos

-hablo en serio vas a pagar-dije yo

Pero en eso Nightmare Moon usa su cuerno Y crea una lanza MAGICA y la lanza atravesándome todo el torso en eso vi como todo se ponía borroso y caí inconsciente

-Sully perdón-dije yo con mis últimas palabras, pero no diría adiós tan rápido intentaba parame pero no servía de nada se podría decir que ya iba a morir hasta que escucho algo que me habla desde mi cabeza como si estuviera alrededor mío y me dice

-qué? Ya te rindes-dijo la voz

-es que no sé qué hacer-dije yo, triste

-quieres saber que hay que hacer?, pues yo te diré, levántate y pelea-dijo la voz

-como si ya estoy muerto y ella tiene maga de su lado ¿yo que tengo?-dije yo

-te digo que tienes VALOR no lo dudes, úsalo para salvar a tus amigos-dije la voz

-quien eres-dije yo

-de momento mi nombre no es importante, sin embargo lo que hagas si lo es, así que levántate y pelea-dijo el

Y eso hice, me intente levantar y a medida que lo hacia mi herida se iba cerrando hasta quedar curado pero de esta herida salía humo y en el piso había cenizas y delante de mi había un emblema del sol que brillaba a tal punto que me deja ciego

 **_HORA DESCONOCIDA, LUGAR DESCONOCIDO_**

Se ve aun poni camino por los pasillos de un castillo pero este llevaba una bata con unas notas en el lomo y un bolígrafo y con lentes, y entra a una habitación grande donde se ve un gran pedestal el cual se ve a un poni con semblante oscuro y mirada seria y sin sentimientos el cual respondía al nombre del Rey Sombra

-como van-dijo el

-todavía nos falta, mi señor-dijo el poni-científico con miedo

-aún les falta, empiezo a creer que no les importa tanto el proyecto-dijo el

-no, no es eso lo que pasa es que necesita tiempo para incubarse además de que aún nos falta completar partes del ADN-dijo el poni-científico con miedo

-será eso o de seguro es otra cosa, bueno puedes retirarte por ahora-dijo el Rey

El poni-científico con miedo empieza a pensar

-pero que piensa hacer con semejante ser, no se da cuenta que nos conduce hacia un final casi seguro-pensó el poni

 **_HORA DESCONOCIDA, HOSPITAL DE PONIVILLE_**

Me encontraba en una camilla con una gran venda que recorría todo mi torso, no sé ni cómo llegue a esto pero se veía muy mal

-donde estoy-dije yo

Pero en eso mi vista se aclara y logro ver a Derpy sentada a un lado mío e intento despertarla

-oye, ah, Derpy despierta-dije yo

-que, que pasa-dijo ella

-oye Derpy ¿estás bien? Y ¿Qué ocurrió?-dije yo

-(empezó a llorar) creí que estabas muerto-dijo ella, abrazándome

-pero que te pasa-dije yo

-es que cuando te vi tirado en la plaza, pensé (empezó a llorar) que ibas a ser mutilado y cortado en pedacitos-dijo ella

Empiezo a sudar frio

-bromeas ¿no?-dije yo, nervioso

Pero ella seguía llorando y abrazándome

-es que pensé, que tu-dijo ella

-ya no te pongas así, que me haces sentir mal-dije yo

-perdón-dijo ella

-sabes a qué hora llegue o quien me trajo aquí-dije yo

-te trajimos el Doctor y yo-dijo ella

-ya veo y dime que paso con Sully-dije yo, desanimado y muy entristecido

\- (limpiándose las lágrimas) así él está en la camilla de a lado

Logro ver a Sully tirado en una camilla vendado pero este no despertaba

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué no despierta?-dije yo

-Connor lo siento intentamos de todo inclusive el doctor se quedó a atenderlos a ustedes dos primero-dije ella

-espera, ¿primero?-dije yo con duda

-pues si veras no eras el único en esa situación –dijo ella

Me pongo a mirar a mí alrededor y había muchos ponis en camilla

-¿Qué paso?-dije yo

-después de lo que hiciste en la plaza, pues bueno paso esto-dijo ella

-estoy harto de esto-dije yo amargado

-Connor cálmate por favor-dijo ella

Mirando a Sully – me las va a pagar, si me lo va pagar a mí y a todos aquí-dije yo

En eso entra el doctor Whooves

-doc que bueno verlo sabe que ya lo pensé-dije yo mientras me paraba

-de que hablas?-dijo el

-acepto entrare al Animus-dije yo decidido

Lo haría por Sully por los ponis y por todo aquel que haya sufrido por Nightmare Moon

Ya ella va pagar y yo le voy a cobrar….

 _ **HOLA A TODOS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE ME DEMORE MAS DE LO PREVISTO YA QUE CON EL TRATO DE UN REVIEW UN CAPITULO SE ME HISO DIFICIL, ASÍ QUE PENSE SUBIR LA APUESTA AHORA ES:**_

 _ **5 REVIEWS=1 Capitulo**_

 _ **Que les parece para que tan bien aporten sus ideas y de paso me dé tiempo sin más que decir**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos, se lo que al menos uno va a pensar, "¿en serio te demoras mucho en subir más capítulos?" la verdad es que si, tienes razón me demoro y no sé cuándo vuelva a subir nuevos capítulos solo que tampoco quiero darles cualquier cosa sino algo bueno de leer e imaginar además de que trato de mejorar esta historia lo más que pueda**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ojala lo termine, así que nos vemos al final del capitulo**_

 _ **A por cierto me anime a ponerle un intro al fanfic, espero les guste porque está mas acuerdo a lo que ocurre en el fanfic, ya saben lo pueden poner en**_ ** _(y ahi ponen lo que esta en BGM)_**

 _ **BGM:**_ _**watch?v=P45usH4LSnk**_

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 7: En cada esquina y en cualquier lugar**_

 _Poco antes de que Connor haya despertado, afuera de la habitación se encontraba conversando el Doctor Whooves con un médico del lugar_

 **Doctor Whooves** -entonces todo va en orden, ¿Estará bien?

 **Médico** -si aunque me sorprende que siga vivo, cuando lo trajiste estaba inconsciente y con una herida al centro de su estómago lo arregle lo mejor que pude, sin embargo no sé cuánto durara sin los medicamentos correctos es más, podría volver a quedar inconsciente si no se cuida bien además de que por fortuna para ti logre encontrar la forma de que nadie se dé cuenta de que él estuvo aquí y con esto mi deuda ha sido saldada

 **Doctor Whooves** -eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que se recupere

 **Médico** -te ves preocupado

 **Doctor Whooves** -lo que pasa es que esperaba convertirlo en nuestro guerrero

 **Médico** -¿"guerrero"?

 **Doctor Whooves** -creo que ya sabes a donde voy, no

 **Médico** -explícate

 **Doctor Whooves** -compara su muestra de sangre con la del campeón de la _**Unión Oscura**_

 **Médico** -y que propones?

 **Doctor Whooves** -lo que digo es que son iguales

 **Médico** -y que con eso?

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿Qué te pasa? acaso no ves que puede ser nuestra salvación, ambos son humanos

 **Médico** -no, te equivocas

 **Doctor Whooves** -que?

 **Médico** -él (apuntando en la habitación con su casco) es tan solo un chico mientras que el otro es un gran guerrero, no por nada es el campeón del Rey Sombra

 **Doctor Whooves** -lo entrenare, también será un campeón

 **Médico** -morirá si sigues con esto

 **Doctor Whooves** -no tú mismo lo dijiste, el sobrevivió

 **Médico** -con las justas, un poco más y no la contaba

 **Doctor Whooves** -ahora, sin embargo en un mes será tan bueno como él

 **Médico** -…..

 **Doctor Whooves-** ya verás te lo mostrare será tan bueno como el incluso mejor

 **Médico** -entrénalo todo lo que quieras, eso no garantiza que este de nuestro lado

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo me encargare de eso

 **Médico** -sabes que si todo esto sale mal, será tu culpa

 **Doctor Whooves** -acepto toda la responsabilidad

 **Médico** -sigo sin entender por qué te importa tanto este chico, no creo que sea solo por ser humano

 **Doctor Whooves** –bueno, tienes razón

 **Médico** -lo sabía, hay algo más, me dirás que es?

 **Doctor Whooves** –si, pero de momento, sé que con eso bastara

 _El medico comenzó a retirarse_

 **Médico** -solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto ya que él es un ser vivo, no un arma

 **Doctor Whooves** -….. no, es ambos….

 _Después de eso el doctor se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Connor el cual ya estaba despierto y no solo eso sino que Derpy le estaba abrazando y ala vez llorando en eso Connor se percata que el doctor Whooves lo veía y le habla_

 **Connor** -doc que bueno verlo sabe que, ya lo pensé

 **Doctor Whooves** -de que hablas?

 **Connor** -acepto entrare al Animus

 _En ese momento el doctor se quedó sin palabras ya que por fin Connor había accedido a entrar en el animus_

 **Doctor Whooves** -hablas en serio?

 **Connor** -pues claro, pienso detener a esa tal Nightmare Moon para vengar la muerte de Sully-decía deprimido al ver a su amigo tumbado aun lado de la cama

 **Doctor Whooves** -ah sobre eso…

 _El doctor no sabía que decir ya que Connor estaba aceptando entrar al Animus para poder vengar a su amigo "muerto", ya que en realidad él no estaba muerto solo estaba en un coma inducido por el artefacto que tenía Nightmare Moon_

 **Doctor Whooves-** a pues veras, lo que ocurre es que…

 **Connor** -qué pasa?

 **Doctor Whooves** -(votando aire) Sully no está muerto

 **Connor** -que dices?

 **Doctor Whooves** -el solo está en coma

 **Connor** -un coma?

 **Doctor Whooves** -y no es cualquier coma, este coma se le fue inducido cundo usaron el artefacto en él y solo se le puede quitar con el mismo objeto

 **Connor** -en otras palabras….

 **Derpy** -(decía con miedo) tenemos que quitarle el artefacto a Nightmare Moon

 **Connor-** entonces, ese será la misión: quitarle el artefacto a Nightmare Moon

 _Tras acordar todo, Connor se arregló para poder salir de la habitación lo cual llevaba la misma vestimenta de antes con la diferencia que tenía una gran raya abierta en la altura de su estomago_

 _Pero aun había una gran duda como podía salir del lugar sin que sospecharan de él, ya que hasta donde el recuerda él había caído muerto en la plaza_

 **Connor** _-_ doc, una pregunta?

 **Doctor Whooves** -cuál?

 **Connor** –como llegue aquí?

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues te traje aquí después de que los ponis se retiraran del lugar, ellos creen de que los guardias te botaron ya que te saque durante la noche, te traje aquí y con ayuda de un viejo amigo sane tus heridas

 **Connor** -haya pero como es que voy a salir de aquí?, no llamare la atención

 **Doctor Whooves** -tienes razón hay que pensar en algo

 _Nos quedamos pensando hasta que alguien hablo_

 **Derpy** -ya sé por qué no simulas ser un poni con este antiguo collar cambia-forma

 **Connor** -el cual?

 **Derpy** -lo tenía guardado entre mis cosas por si acaso- _entregándole a Connor el collar_

 **Connor** -y cómo funciona?

 _Connor se coloca el_ _ **collar cambia-forma**_

 _Las cualidades del collar son:_

 _-que es de color plateado_

 _-en un lado del collar tiene un símbolo de poni con huecos en las patas_

 _-en el otro extremo posee una inscripción que está en otro idioma_

 _-¿Cómo se usa? Simple solo tienes que ponértelo luego agarrar a alguien con el aspecto que deseas copiar y luego lo debes pensar y listo, te conviertes en otro ser_

 _-ADVERTENCIA: el collar no incluye las habilidades especiales del ser que copies solo te da la apariencia_

 **Connor** _-_ bien ahora qué hago?

 **Derpy** -ah, espera que intento recordar cómo funciona

 **Connor** -no sabes cómo se usa?

 **Derpy** -que si se, o al menos sabia como hacerlo

 **Connor** -"perfecto"

 **Derpy** -espera ya recordé lo único que debes hacer es ponértelo y luego pensar en lo que quiere ser, pero eso si tienes que dejar que se recargue cada cierto tiempo o sino empezara a funcionar mal

 **Connor** -gracias por el dato

 **Doctor Whooves** -(pensando) ahora a ver, con cual deberías empezar ¿A quién deberías copiar?

 **Derpy** -que tal algún viajero o algún guardia

 **Connor** -buena idea Derpy, pero quién?

 **Doctor Whooves** -debe ser alguien que no ande por el pueblo

 **Connor** -(pensando) a ver no estoy seguro, a quien podría copiar

 **Derpy-** ¿Qué tal a Sully? No creo que le moleste en su estado

 **Doctor Whooves-** podría ser

 **Connor-** NO, en definitiva no, no puedo usar su imagen él es mi amigo

 **Doctor Whooves-** necesitas un disfraz

 **Derpy-** y en su estado no creo que le importe

 **Connor-** ya les dije que no, no utilizare su imagen

 _Doc y Derpy ya no sabían que hacer, Connor era muy terco no quería utilizar la imagen de Sully para poder andar por el pueblo, pero si no conseguía un disfraz pronto alguien vendría y todo iría a peor si creyeran que el aún seguía vivo_

 **Derpy-** bueno entonces a quien vas a copiar

 _Connor se quedó pensando por un momento y se puso a mirar por una ventana y pude ver a un ave de color azul con plumas verdes en las alas_

 **Connor** -ah Derpy dijiste que puedo copiar a cualquier animal verdad?

 **Derpy** -a pues si

 **Connor-** entonces ya sé a quién debo copiar

 **_10 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

 _Se puede ver al Doctor Whooves y a Derpy salir por la puerta del hospital, pero había algo en particular, entre ellos había un ave de color azul con plumas verdes en las alas en el hombro de Derpy_

 _Luego ellos se fueron a la casa del doctor Whooves, una vez dentro el ave se puso sobre la mesa pero al intentar volar hacia la mesa, no pudo, y se dio contra el piso_

 **Derpy-** recuerda solo te da el disfraz no las habilidades

 **Connor-** (sobándose la cabeza por el dolor) si ya me acorde

 **Doctor Whooves** -ya levántate Connor hay que empezar por revisar los sistemas

 **Connor** -si ya se, dame un momento

 _Connor sequito el disfraz de ave y volvió a ser humano_

 **Connor** -oye derpy una pregunta

 **Derpy** _-_ cuál _?_

 **Connor** -de donde sacaste este collar

 **Derpy** -lo tenía una amiga que conocí durante los primeros días que la _**Unión Oscura**_ s _e_ apoderaron de poniville

 **Connor** -entonces ella te lo dio

 **Derpy** -(empezaba a ponerse triste) si,… ella me lo dio….

 _Connor se dio cuenta de esto e intenta cambiar de tema_

 **Connor** _-_ bueno,… y dime Doc… ya está listo?

 **Doctor Whooves** _-_ aun no, falta poco

 _Después de un rato de que el doc revisara la máquina, se acercó a hablar conmigo_

 **Doctor Whooves** -a ver hay buenas y malas noticias, cual quieren saber primero?

 **Connor** -hmp, las malas primero

 **Derpy** -a ver las malas

 **Doctor Whooves** -bueno, las malas son que nos quedamos sin energía para poder utilizar la maquina

 **Derpy** -y cuál es la buena?

 **Doctor Whooves** -que hay una forma de volver a tener energía y es en la base que se encuentra cerca de aquí, además de que cada cierto tiempo vienen a vigilarme o a hacer inventario de las cosas que tengo

 **Connor** -es por eso que guardabas todo esto en un cuarto secreto

 **Doctor Whooves** -ha pues si

 **Connor** -además de que te las arreglaste para traer toda esta maquinaria

 **Doctor Whooves** -la verdad es que todo el mecanismo se encuentra aquí (apuntando con su casco donde se supone que va la cabeza), a partir de ahí puedo ver los recuerdos del sujeto

 **Connor** -increíble, apuesto que hay mas así por el pueblo

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues sí, si miras bien podrás encontrar buena maquinaria con la cual se puede trabajar

 **Derpy-** bueno yo tengo que volver al trabajo, pero más tarde vendré a verlos

 **Connor** -está bien cuídate Derpy

 **Doctor Whooves** –si, ten mucho cuidado y no hables con ponis que no conozcas

 _Una vez de que Derpy se haya retirado del lugar Connor y el doctor Whooves se pusieron a trabajar en la máquina para ver si faltaba algo más que arreglar o revisar_

 _Una vez terminado las revisiones ambos acordaron que lo que faltaba era:_

 _-energía para hacer funcionar los sistemas_

 _-faltan algunos cables debido, a que se fue la energía algunos cables se quemaron en la transición_

 _-y el sujeto de prueba al cual se le revivirán los recuerdos_

 _Una vez acordado todo se pusieron en marcha_

 **Connor-** bien doc, ya sabemos que hacer, pero no donde buscar

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo si, como te dije de la base que se encuentra cerca de aquí pero eso sí, será peligroso

 **Connor** -…..

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero si lo conseguimos y te adiestramos como se debe seguro que los haces polvo

 **Connor** -eso espero

 **Doctor Whooves** -bueno cascos a la obra

 **Connor** -dirás manos?

 **Doctor Whooves** -"manos"?

 **Connor** -son estas cosas que tengo al final de mi brazo

 **Doctor Whooves** -ah entiendo

 **Connor** -bueno y cómo hacemos?

 **Doctor Whooves** -simple y practico, te daré un enrutador especial que te ayudara a enlazar la energía de ahí hasta el receptor de acá, y así podremos tener energía

 **Connor-** ojala esto funcione

 _Y así Connor se convirtió en ave y salió de la casa del doctor Whooves para dirigirse al campamento que se encuentra cerca del lugar_

 _Una vez allí Connor pudo ver que todo estaba rodeado con unas murallas de rocas, pero pudo ver unas sogas colgando de un lado así que empezó a escalar por ella, pero debido a su tamaño pequeño de ave, demoro mucho en subir_

 _Una vez arriba se percató de que había unos cuantos guardias por el lugar, algunos llevando cajas, otros moviendo con magia las herramientas, otros entrenando y otros durmiendo_

 **Connor-** (en mente) este lugar se parece más a mi colegio que otra cosa….. hum, a ver ¿Dónde está ese receptor

 _Pero la búsqueda de Connor fue interrumpida ya que un poni con armadura se le acerco y este intento botarlo del lugar con su ala, pero Connor no podía volar ya que como era de esperarse el collar solo te da el disfraz no las habilidades_

 _Por lo tanto Connor cayó por el otro lado_

 **Connor-** (quejándose por el dolor) ayayay valla que duele

 **Guardia-** (escuche la voz) eh,….quien anda ahí…..muéstrese

 _Connor se tapa la boca con sus alas y se oculta para que no lo vean pero le resulta, ya que como es pequeño se logra ocultar fácilmente_

 **_20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_**

 _UNA VEZ MAS, Connor estaba arriba y esta vez miro por todos lados por si había algún guardia que lo tirase_

 _Una vez revisado el lugar salta para llegar al suelo y decide buscar el receptor por que ya lleva mucho tiempo hay_

 **Connor** -(en mente)venga donde estas

 _Ya había pasado unos minutos y no lo encontraba_

 **Connor** -(en mente)tal vez de vi haber pedido mejores indicaciones…ahora estoy perdido

 _Connor empezaba a patear a un lado de la pared con su pie, perdón digo pata de ave pero había algo que llamo la atención de Connor pero no pudo acercarse ya que había guardias en las puertas además de que su tamaño actual no le ayudaba_

 **Connor** -(en mente) y ahora qué hago?

A quedándose sin ideas se puso a caminar por el lugar hasta que vio una puerta entre abierta por la cual salía un poco de luz así que….

 **Connor** -(en mente) bueno supongo que si quieres luz debería buscar por donde hay luz…

 _Connor entra a la habitación i se topa con una gran sorpresa_

 **Connor** -(en mente) pero mira nada más, es el generador de electricidad

 _Connor intenta conectarlo por alguna de las entradas que tenía el generador y al hacerlo se da cuenta que una luz del enrutador se prende en verde_

 **Connor** -(en mente) a ver con esto bastara ¿no?

 _Connor intenta salir rápido del lugar pero otra vez logra ver las puertas que le llamaban la atención pero en esta ves no había guardias el camino estaba libre_

 _¿Podría entrar? o ¿se podría ir?_

 _En ese momento no sabía que elegir ya que la misión ya estaba cumplida y ya se podría ir, sin embargo la curiosidad de lo que podría a ver ahí le mataba_

 **Connor** -(en mente) a ya que…. Espera esto ya me paso…. Es verdad con mi familia… no, no, no, no creas que volveré a caer en esta…y-yo me voy…. T-tengo que salir de aquí

 _Connor muy preocupado decidió salir corriendo del lugar de la mejor manera que puede a pata, una vez fuera de ahí no le importó seguir con su disfraz, el seguía corriendo de la misma manera hasta llegar a su destino, es más algunos ponis que andaban por el camino pudieron verlo correr…._

 **Pony 1-** … oye mira….eso es el algo que no se ve todos los días

 **Pony 2-** ….hmp, tienes razón…..aunque de seguro….está enfermo

 **Pony 1-** bueno, puede que tengas razón

 _Pero a Connor no le importó, en lo absoluto, solo quería volver con doc y derpy para asegurarse de que estén bien, SOLO quiere saber si están bien_

 _Corriendo a toda costa y muy nervioso llego a la casa del Doctor Whooves, entro rápido casi empujando la puerta una vez adentro dio un salto para luego transformarse en humano, al estar adentro pudo ver al Doctor Whooves debajo de trozos de metal (los cuales estaban acumulados en distintos lugares entrelazados con cables de lado a lado)_

 **Connor** -¡¿doc, está bien?!

 **Doctor Whooves** -….

 **Connor** -¡¿DOC?!

 **Doctor Whooves** -…

 _Connor se acerca donde el Doctor Whooves para ver qué le pasa, se arrodilla y lo saca de ahí y ve…_

 **Connor** -¿pero qué?

 _El Doctor Whooves se encontraba con una tapa de metal en la cara y también con unas herramientas en los cascos_

 **Connor** -¿pero qué haces?

 **Doctor Whooves** -ah, Connor, como estas?

 **Connor** -que como estoy yo? te pregunte como estas?

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo?, yo estoy bien, como estas tú?

 **Connor** -…bien….

 **Doctor Whooves** -ah y tuviste exitoso?

 **Connor** -si, si tuve éxito

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues bien llego la hora

 _El doctor Whooves se para como de costumbre y camina hacia una cabina de control colocada a un lado del aparato_

 **Connor** –doc, disculpe una pregunta?

 **Doctor Whooves** -si?

 **Connor** -pensé que no había energía para poder trabajar?

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues sí, pero antes de eso tenía baterías de energía guardadas solo por si acaso

 **Connor** -a claro

 **Doctor Whooves** -bien empecemos….

 _Y en ese momento el doctor Whooves mueve una palanca y empieza a teclear en la consola de a lado, justo cuando hace eso, las partes metálicas empiezan a moverse del suelo hasta el centro de la sala formando el Animus, la máquina que me ayudara a entrenarme y alistarme para poder sobrevivir en este mundo y sobre todo rescatar a Sully_

 **Connor** –(en mente) aguanta Sully….. pronto te sacare de ahí….

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo espero les guste los cambios que añadí a la historia así que déjenme sus opiniones e intentare seguir mejorando todo lo que pueda por cierto aviso que ya subí capítulo de la nueva historia que estoy haciendo así que sin más que decir**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 8:Dentro de el Animus**_

Ya una vez todo preparado para que Connor pueda entrar en el Animus, el empieza a recordar como conoció la maquina en primer lugar y duda de lo que hace…

 **Connor** -(en mente) bueno si existe un mundo repleto de seres mágicos porque no uno que se parezca mas al mío al menos en cierto modo

A pesar de lo que pensaba no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de **la teoría de los Multi-versos**

 **Connor** -(en mente) que un suceso no siempre ocurre del mismo modo, ¿pero cómo?, pues, de lo que recordaba del Animus era que servía para revivir las memorias de tus antepasados, aun así, quien me asegura de que esto hará lo mismo tal vez falle pero aun así es lo único que tengo si es que quiero plantar cara a Nightmare, así que voy a entrar…

 **Doctor Whooves** -ya está listo, ahora puedes entrar

Ya era el momento Connor se dispone a acercarse a la maquina…

 **Doctor Whooves** -(podía ver a Connor un poco nervioso) ¿estás bien?

 **Connor** -sí, si estoy bien… aquí va la cabeza ¿no? (señalando con su dedo)

 **Doctor Whooves** -así hay va, y aquí tu **casco** izquierdo…

 **Connor** -doctor, yo no tengo **cascos** , son manos

 **Doctor Whooves** -ha ya y esto es un brazo

 **Connor** -así eso si es un brazo

 **Doctor Whooves** **-** bien acomódate en la máquina y tan pronto estés listo me avisas?

 **Connor** –ya

Connor empezó a acomodarse en la maquina

 **Doctor Whooves** –listo?

 **Connor-** si

 **Doctor Whooves-** bien comencemos, recuerda cuando inicie te aparecerá una placa de cristal delante de ti justo en los ojos, solo debes estar tranquilo

 **Connor-** bien, bien comencemos

 **Doctor Whooves-** ya, haya vamos

Así comenzó la maquina a mostrar un panel de vidrio delate de mis ojos y en mis manos empezaba sentir algo frio solo para que algo metálico los sellara

 **Connor** -(en mente) tranquilo Connor tranquilo….

Y la vista de Connor se empezó a ver borroso tanto así que entro en estado de coma…..

.

.

.

.

.

Connor se encontraba en un entorno blanco, completamente blanco, el cual era brillante y su traje que tenía era igual, solo que llevaba un cinturón negro en la cintura con una placa de metal circular

 **Connor** -que es esto? Dónde estoy?

 **?-** ….. … …..

 **Connor-** algo está mal no sé qué pasa….. Doc? Doc? DOC?!

 **Connor-** maldición no me responde ahora que hago aquí no hay nada

En eso una línea apareció delante de mí era una gran línea negra con un punto blanco el cual brillaba, obviamente no lo iba a tocar es decir estoy en mi cabeza no me quiero achicharrar el cerebro

Pase de la línea y seguí mi camino, tal vez si seguía adelante encontraría la salida, no fue así…..

 **_TIEMPO DESPUES_**

Llevo cuánto? Media hora caminando creo o tal vez menos o tal vez mas ya me había quedado sin ideas solo quiero salir de esto pero cómo?

Estoy atrapado en mi cabeza…. ESPERA ES MI CABEZA yo pongo las reglas es mi mundo a ver que debería hacer, me quede pensando un rato, hasta que por fin ordeno mis ideas

 **Connor-** cuando entre a aquí apareció una línea delante de mi tal vez eso sea lo que el Doctor hubiera enviado para mi

Hago que la línea aparezca delante de mí

 **Connor** -hmp, que debería hacer si le doy quien sabe a dónde me llevara debo tener cuidado pero ahora no es que tenga muchas opciones…..

Y le doy al punto blanco y se abre una interfaz delante de mí el cual aparecen un mapa el cual no entiendo pero le doy a seguir y el cinturón empieza a brillar haciendo que mi ropa cambie a una túnica con una daga y una mochila y una escoba…. ESCOBA?

 **Connor-** porque tengo una escoba…

En eso el mundo a mi alrededor empieza a brillar provocando que la luz se disipe y muestre un mundo desértico con montañas alrededor y un poco de vegetación, casas, torres, gente y ganado, justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy en la puerta de un muro, una gran puerta

 **Connor** -ah no me digas que revivo las memorias de un antepasado que era un barrendero, dime que no por favor, como aprenderé a pelear

Entro resignado al pueblo dentro de los muros al parecer los guardias me dejan entrar pero en eso me doy cuenta de que un hombre con capucha blanca y espada entra por los tablones que habían en la parte superior de la puerta y haciendo parkour

 **Connor-** no lo puedo creer….

Era Altaír surcando la puerta con parkour pero sigo caminando más adelante y logro ver a un guardia apuntándole con un arco al parecer le iba a dar ya que Altaír y va de frente a él, no lo iba a permitir

Me acerco a él y lo empujo haciendo que caiga al suelo y no le dispare pero los demás guardias me miran con intención de matarme y tropiezo y caigo al suelo y me rodean…

 **Connor-** maldiciónvoy a morir..

Pero en eso algo extraordinario ocurrió pude ve con mis propios ojos como el propio Altaír saltaba desde lo alto y mataba al primer guardia que se me acercaba y luego empezó a matar a los demás con bloqueo y contraataque inclusive pude ver su movimiento de escudo y puñetazo es mejor cuando lo ves con tus propis ojos una vez acabado la batalla, me levanto y le doy las gracias

 **Connor-** ah disculpe señor asesino, muchas gracias

 **Altaír-** como sabes que soy un asesino

 **Connor** -(en mente) okey lo malogre

 **Connor** -este no me malentienda es que se escucha mucho de ustedes y de su poderosa hermandad

 **Altaír** -como dices? Ósea que sabes de mi hermandad….

 **Connor** –si…

 **Altaír** -y sabes que somos asesinos

 **Connor** -así es

 **Altaír** -pero siempre me encargo de que nadie sepa quiénes somos

 **Connor** -o-oh

 **Altaír-** y además el que sepas quien soy pone en peligro a mis hermanos

Se acerca a mí sacando su hoja oculta, en eso se escucha el correr de los guardias

 **Altaír** -ya no podemos hablar aquí hay que irnos

 **Connor** -cómo? Los dos?

 **Altaír** -así es, y esto no ha acabado

Dijo para luego empujarme hacia un callejón por donde me dice

 **Altaír** -por lo visto eres muy joven nos volveremos a ver así que será mejor que te muevas y consigas un trabajo si quieres vivir

 **Connor** -si lo se

Altaír llama la atención de los guardias para que lo sigan

 **Connor** -te estaré esperando

En eso no sé qué me pasa pero mi cabeza empieza a doler un poco y siento mareos y se escucha en mi cabeza….

 **_AVANZANDO A UN BLOQUE MAS RECIENTE_**

 **Connor** -ah que paso

Estaba un poco mareado y me di cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto y me doy cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla escribiendo en algo

(En la hoja)

…. _encontré trabajo dos cuadras abajo como cortador de pescado sé que no es lo mejor pero tampoco puedo ser tan exigente y alquile un cuarto y como no tenía dinero les dije que podría ser el que limpia los pisos con mi escoba, mañana me levantare temprano y saldré a limpiar y a trabajar para ganar dinero…._

 **Connor-** wau tanto hice, que hora es? Bah no lo se

Miro por la ventana y logro ver algunos guardias

 **Connor-** mejor me duermo

 **_DOS SEMANAS DESPUES_**

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos semanas trabajando como perro en esto pero al menos estoy ganando plata ya no he vuelto a ver a Altaír, hoy estoy regresando al trabajo después de almorzar me pongo mi delantal me pongo a destripar el pescado

En eso alguien se me acerca con una orden peculiar

 **Connor** -sí que le sirvo

 **Altaír** -dame solo el espinazo del pescado

Eso llama mi atención levanto la mirada y era el, era Altaír

 **Connor** -pero que….

 **Altaír** -dije que no había acabado ahora hablemos

 **Connor** -este yo estoy trabajando no puede ser después

 **Altaír** -ahora

Mi jefe se acerca y me habla

 **Jefe** -oye será mejor que vayas puede ser peligroso por todo ese equipo que lleva yo tomare tu lugar

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando para el, me trato bien y que ya nos llevábamos bien o al menos eso se podría decir como sea ahora ese no es el asunto sino lo que él me iba a ser

Pude ver como detrás de Altaír aparecen unos caballeros desenvainando sus espadas e intentan dar a Altaír, pero le hago a un lado y le doy con mi daga que tenía siempre a mi lado por si acaso ya que en este pueblo también había ladrones que no ignorarían a un chico con bolsas de dinero volviendo al tema le di con mi daga pero no le cause mucho daño así que el caballero me patea haciendo que caiga hacia las mesas de atrás

 **Connor** -ahhhhh

 **Altaír** -eh tu peleas es conmigo, **templario**

 **Connor** -¿Cómo? ¿Templario? Estas de broma no?

 **Altaír** -muévete

Me levanta y me bota del lugar, pero eran varios templarios para un solo asesino así que decido ayudar un poco agarro un cuchillo que había caído en el piso, ahora tenía dos cuchillos

Quería ayudar pero mi corazón no quería matar a nadie quería ayudarlo pero mis manos no se movían

 **Connor** -que me ocurre, acaso tengo miedo

Veo que uno de los templarios se mueve a un lado y tira a una señora contra Altaír pero el la garra de los hombros la pone a un lado, desgraciadamente gracias a esa acción le dan un espadazo a Altaír

 **Connor** -no puede ser…

Ya era suficiente era obvio que la pelea era entre asesinos y templarios pero no tenía que haber civiles en medio de esto así que me armo de **valor** siento como mis brazos se hicieran más fuertes agarra un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el torso a un templario y lo levanto con fuerza con la misma mano

 **Connor** -yaaaaaa

Para luego dejarlo caer, uno venia por detrás pero Altaír se levanta y mata a otro el resto nos mira y sale corriendo

 **Connor** -jeje ganamos

 **Altaír** -no ganamos, no eran verdaderos templarios solo unos novatos

 **Connor** -ah con razón fue fácil matar a uno de ellos…

 **Altaír** -no creas, ellos eran fáciles eran novatos y tu mataste a su maestro (apuntando al templario del suelo)

 **Connor** -en serio

 **Altaír** -así es ahora vámonos

 **Connor** -pero… espera… que?

 **Altaír** -lo que dije vámonos hay alguien que quiere verte

 **Connor** –ya vamos

Eso toma por sorpresa a Altaír pero no me dice nada y seguimos hacia las puertas agarramos a unos caballos y nos vamos del lugar….

Al salir del territorio y pasar por medio de unas montañas logro ver una runa que dice **Jerusalén**

 **_TIEMPO DESPUES_**

Y como pensaba habíamos llegado al lugar el cual era nada más y nada menos que **Masyaf** , el templo de la hermandad de los asesinos

 **Altaír** -bien llegamos

Ambos nos bajamos y pude ver a más asesinos y Altaír me dice

 **Altaír-** sígueme y no te alejes de mí

 **Connor** -entiendo

Así comenzamos a caminar hacia el gran castillo que estaba en la cima de la colina, al entrar había asesinos entrenando y otros vigilando, tomando guardia y moviéndose de un lado a otro

Entramos por la gran puerta y subimos unas escaleras y pude ver hay a **Al Mualim** los reconocía muy bien sus aspectos no cambiaban en nada, él estaba leyendo algunos libros hasta que nos vio y hablo

 **Al Mualim** -ha veo que ya regresaste Altaír

 **Altaír** -así es maestro, este es el muchacho de le hable sabe más de nosotros que cualquier persona común que ande por las calles

 **Al Mualim** -hmp ya veo pero como es que sabes de nosotros?

 **Connor** -ha pues yo escuche rumores y envase a eso pude reconocerlo a él (señalando a Altaír)

 **Al Mualim** -pero eso no te decía como éramos nosotros verdad, o acaso eres un templario

 **Connor** -no lo soy

 **Al Mualim** -entonces pruébalo porque solo hay una forma de que sepas de nosotros o eres un templario o un asesino

Me quede pensando que podía decir, pues bueno vine a aprender así que no me iré sin ello

 **Connor** -soy un asesino

 **Al Mualim** -….hmp un asesino dices

 **Connor** -así es

 **Al Mualim** -haber dime por qué crees que eres un asesino

 **Connor** -porque sigo el credo de la hermandad

Eso llamo la atención de todos y empezaron a mirarme incluso Al Mualim se puso serio

 **Al Mualim** -dime cual es el credo

 **Connor** -uno, aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes; dos, ser siempre discreto; tres, no comprometer a la hermandad

 **Al Mualim** -hmp así que te sabes el credo….

Al parecer no le gusto que yo supiera del tema y va y saca una daga de su escritorio y se acerca a mí, creo que lo volví a malograr maldición

 **Al Mualim-** pero dime lo vives

 **Connor** -así lo sigo desde que llegue aquí (y no estoy mintiendo)

Mueve rápido la hoja y yo sierro los ojos solo para después poder ver como agarra mí y pone la daga en mi mano entonces ahora eres uno de nosotros…

 **Connor** -que… en serio

 **Al Mualim** -no dices que eres un asesino

 **Connor** -si pero esto, no se supone que hay alguna prueba o algo así

 **Al Mualim** -dime algo asesinaste a otros para proteger a tus "hermanos asesinos" (recordando lo que sucedió en el mercado)

 **Connor** -pues si

 **Al Mualim** -entonces la única prueba que hay es que renuncies al cielo para unirte a la hermandad

 **Connor** -pues bien acepto renuncio al cielo

 **Al Mualim** -bien, se supone que hay una ceremonia para esto pero ahora estamos cortos de tiempo además ahora eres un novicio así que como todo novicio necesitaras un maestro y quien nada mejor que uno de mis mejores alumnos Altaír para instruirte lo más pronto posible, Altaír dale una clase intensiva de los asesinos

 **Altaír** -si es una petición lo hare

 **Al Mualim** -claro que es una petición ve y trátalo como tu hermano

 **Altaír** -ven vámonos

 **Connor** -gracias

 **Al Mualim** -aun no me des las gracias recién estas comenzando

 **Altaír** -por cierto dime cómo te llamas?

 **Connor** -Connor

 **Altaír** -Connor? De dónde vienes de Egipto

 **Connor** -me lo puso mi madre, ella ya murió

 **Altaír** -…. Perdón

 **Connor** -no pasa nada continúenos a entrenar

Y así ambos salimos del lugar y al salir pude escuchar otras ves….

 **_DOS MESES DESPUES_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y me vuelto bueno con espada y con los cuchillos además había perfeccionado mis sentidos en enfrenamiento nocturno podía percibir el movimiento de los demás a mi alrededor, aunque me pregunto por qué no salgo de aquí recién me pongo a pensar en ello, y por qué ahora? Pues porque quiero salir

 **Altaír** -bien ven ahora

 **Connor** -si maestro

 **Altaír** -hoy será la ceremonia y te convertirá en asesino hecho y derecho así que hoy termina tu entrenamiento conmigo

Me sentía tan bien ahora era distinto y por fin podía… podía….por… que….

Todo se pone borroso y escucho gritos

.

.

.

.

.

 **Doctor Whooves** -despierta! Venga arriba

 **Connor** -…..

 **Doctor Whooves** -vamos

 **Connor-** Altaír

Despierto alterado

 **Doctor Whooves** -oye cálmate

 **Connor** -pero qué?

 **Doctor Whooves** -cálmate ya acabo ya aprendiste

 **Connor** -pero pasaron semanas

 **Doctor Whooves** -no solo paso una hora y media o tal vez más el punto es que ya está aunque tu hubiese dejado más tiempo pero hay problemas

 **Connor** -que, espera que ocurre?

 **Doctor Whooves** -recuerdas la razón por la que entraste pues ya no hay más tiempo es momento de actuar

 **Connor** -porque, qué ocurre

 **Doctor Whooves** -veras últimamente han estado encarcelando muchos ponis y es por eso que ya no hay espacio en la prisión por eso ya no van a encerrar a mas ponis

 **Connor** -sino?

 **Doctor Whooves** -los van a matar Connor a todos

 **Connor** -te equivocas yo los voy a parar

 **Doctor Whooves** -sabía que dirías eso así que te traje esto

Había una caja con sábanas blancas y una bufanda roja con una espada y una daga

 **Connor** -esto es…

 **Doctor Whooves** -así es espero que regreses con triunfo

 **Connor** -eso hare salvare a tu gente

 **Doctor Whooves** -gracias

Me cambio rápido y coloco las sabanas en posición para poder hacer una túnica me amarro con unas sogas me pongo la espada y daga y en mi torso me pongo la bufanda roja

 **Connor** -bien vamos ahora estoy listo para pelear hare que Nightmare trague tierra

Ya armado me acerco al Dr. Whooves el cual me muestra un mapa y me explica su plan…

 **_EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD (QUE ACTUALMENTE LE PERTNECE A Nightmare Moon) _**

Se ve como un poni con traje especial e insignias entra en la habitación de Nightmare Moon y ve a la misma ordenando unas cosas..

 **Foster** -qué haces?

 **Nightmare Moon** -que, que hago pues estoy que hago nuevas tropas para nuestro ejercito

 **Foster** -sabes que eso ya no servirá cuando el soldado del invierno regrese verdad

 **Nightmare Moon** -cállate

 **Foster** -que no te cae

 **Nightmare Moon** -no es eso…

 **Foster** -será mejor que te comportes porque si no a alguien no le va a gustar tu aptitud

 **Nightmare Moon** -crees que me puedes amenazar (haciendo que su cuerno brille)

 **Foster** -si tú me haces un rasguño, el te hará "llorar sangre" eso si será divertido

 **Nightmare Moon** -(gruñendo) bien que quieres

 **Foster-** debes ir a hablar con el Maestro

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, como sabrán el capítulo de hoy se dedicó solo a la saga Assassins Creed pero en el siguiente capítulo rescataremos a cierta persona o debería decir poni que nos dará apoyo después ya que el siguiente será infiltración al castillo de la Amistad**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_EN EL CASTILLO DE LA AMISTAD (QUE ACTUALMENTE LE PERTENECE A Nightmare Moon) _**

Se ve como un poni con traje especial e insignias entra en la habitación de Nightmare Moon y ve a la misma ordenando unas cosas..

 **Foster** -qué haces?

 **Nightmare Moon** -que, que hago pues estoy que hago nuevas tropas para nuestro ejercito

 **Foster** -sabes que eso ya no servirá cuando el soldado del invierno regrese verdad

 **Nightmare Moon** -cállate

 **Foster** -que no te cae

 **Nightmare Moon** -no es eso…

 **Foster** -será mejor que te comportes porque si no a alguien no le va a gustar tu aptitud

 **Nightmare Moon** -crees que me puedes amenazar (haciendo que su cuerno brille)

 **Foster** -si tú me haces un rasguño, el te hará "llorar sangre", eso si será divertido

 **Nightmare Moon** -(gruñendo) bien que quieres

 **Foster-** debes ir a hablar con el Maestro

 **Nightmare Moon** -pero por qué quieres que vaya?

 **Foster** -yo no lo quiero, solo vengo a darte le mensaje, ya queda en ti si vas a ir o no

 **Nightmare Moon** \- (pensando)…bien iré pero no vayas a tocar nada….

 **Foster** -porque hay algo importante (acercándose a la mesa donde estaban algunos papales y esquemas) o será que ocultas algo importante

 **Nightmare Moon** -…no, no es eso

 **Foster** -entonces….

 **Nightmare Moon** -solo no toques o sino … (se queda pensando una excusa) .. o sino le darás explicaciones al soldado

 **Foster** -espera que, esto es de él?

 **Nightmare Moon** -pues si

 **Foster** -a mí no me dijeron nada

 **Nightmare Moon** -es que es un secreto entre él y yo

 **Foster** -así

 **Nightmare Moon** -¡SI!

 **Foster** -… okey cálmate…. no tocare nada mas

Foster ya se retiraba de la habitación, una vez a fuera del cuarto saco un objeto de un bolsillo

 **Foster** -crees que me tragare esa excusa

Se acerca a una pared y deja una marca de color celeste para que luego esta marca desaparezca

Ya hecho eso Foster se retira del lugar

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 9: El nacer de un nuevo guardián….**_

 **_EN PONIVILLE, EN LA CASA DEL DOCTOR WHOOVES_**

Ya se había acordado todo, sabía lo que debía a ser, sabia usar una espada por desgracia era lo único que sabía a hacer y un poco de parkour para poder moverme….

Además no olvido la promesa que le hice a esa pequeña ese día "traería a tu hermana de regreso" espero no fallarle

En eso entra el Doctor Whooves a la habitación

 **Doctor Whooves** –Connor, estás listo?

 **Connor** -si ya estoy vamos

Me coloco mi capucha y salgo de la casa por el tejado doy un salto para llegar a otra casa

 **Connor** -me alegro que las casas de esta avenida estén apegadas

Sigo con mi trayecto saltando y corriendo por los tejados agarrándome de las salientes hasta llegar a mi destino, una calle vacía y logro ver una de las escenas más tristes que pude llegar a ver hasta el momento

Era una madre y su hija siendo separadas por unos guardias del castillo o al menos eso pensaba…

 **Profesora** **Cheerilee** -por favor no, llévenme a mí, déjenla a ella, dejen que se valla

 **Scootaloo** -no, no, no hagas esto me prometió que me protegería, que estaría a mi lado…

 **Profesora** **Cheerilee** -vete ahora…

 **Scootaloo** -no, no te voy a dejar

Pero los guardias seguían jalando para separarlas

 **Connor** -que desgraciados, pero no crean que esta ves harán lo que les dé la gana, porque esta vez yo les detendré…

Connor desciende del tejado con un salto haciéndose un poco de daño pero algo raro ocurrió en la muñeca de su mano se empezó a formar un sello del elemento del **Valor** que hiso que no sintiera nada y que la ira al ver esos guardias hiso que atacara se abalanzo contra uno de ellos unas ves en el piso le clavo en la espalda una daga y otra vez en el cuello, se para rápido y esquiva el espadazo del otro guardia y pone su mano en el rostro del guardia

Pero su mano empezó a quemar como la lava y el fuego juntos y calcino la cara del guardia

 **Guardia** -ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

Una vez acabado la pelea se sentía muy bien haber matado a un par de desgraciados y se acerca a la pareja que lo veían con sorpresa

 **Profesora** **Cheerilee** -muchas gracias señor

 **Connor** -de nada pero será mejor que se vayan ya que las cosas aquí se van a poner muy feas

 **Scootaloo** -…. disculpe quien es usted?

 **Connor** -yo soy… soy…. (lo pienso un rato) yo soy Connor

 **Scootaloo** -Connor? Que nombre más raro

 **Profesora** **Cheerilee** -Scootaloo no digas eso…

 **Connor-** no se preocupe, ahora me tengo que ir y ustedes también, venga fuera de aquí

Las dos se levantan y se van corriendo del lugar

 **Connor** -vaya pero que simpática la chica jeje (poniéndose serio) bien empecemos con esto calma Apple Bloom esta noche dormirás al lado de tu hermana

Me acerco a una cornisa y empiezo a trepar por una casa unas ves arriba miro la saliente que usare para empezar a trepar la torre

 **Connor** -está un poco lejos, a ver ten fe Connor tú puedes

Connor corrió un poco para atrás para poder tomar vuelo y luego correr y estira sus manos y

.

.

.

.

.

Lo había conseguido estaba sujeto en la saliente y empezó a trepar hasta la cumbre de la torre por donde se suponía que estaba el tragaluz por donde haría un salto de fe para poder entrar al castillo

Una vez arriba Connor se cuestiona algo

 **Connor** -qué raro no hay guardias aquí, de seguro piensan que nadie quisiese entrar en la prisión del pueblo por su propia cuenta, bueno que importa

Una vez arriba Connor se pone de cuclillas para poder realizar un salto de fe y así lo hiso y pudo caer en un montículo de arena ¿ARENA?

 **Connor** -pero que hace esto aquí, bueno no importa

Connor se limpia la arena del traje y empieza la infiltración se escabullía por los cuartos hasta llegar a una ventana por donde se podía ver un gran pabellón lleno de ponis encerrados en celdas

 **Connor** -a ver dónde está esa maquina

Sigo con mi camino hasta llegar con una consola grande frente a unos espejos, que mostraban luces rojas, que extraño

Una vez allí veo el gran botón rojo que el doctor me había mencionado antes y también veo un panel con botones y números en la parte superior indicando que el botón le pertenecía a una celda

Pero no sabía en qué celda estaba la poni que busco así que dejo el panel y me voy a averiguar cuál es

 **Connor** -(en mente) a ver poni naranja con sombrero y cutiemark de manzanas,….

.

.

.

.

.

.pero que es una cutiemark? a debí a ver preguntado que era, ahora qué hago? bueno ni modo trabajo con lo que tengo, encontrare a esa poni

Me coloco mi disfraz de ave y salgo por la puerta delantera la cual me lleva a unas escaleras inferiores y así llego al pasadizo con las celdas donde estaban los ponis

Ahora a buscar

 **Connor** -(en mente) a ver (empecé a caminar por los pasillos en forma de ave)

Mientras Connor seguía caminando por los pasillos revisando las celdas del otro lado de la sala se puede ver una celda con el número **315** en el cual había un poni de pelaje naranja con marca de manzanas con sombrero, la cual estaba deprimida

 **Applejack** -….. Ah, ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Pero tampoco me puedo quedar callada y permitir sus abusos (tocando los barrotes con sus cascos) ojala pudiera salir de aquí, si tuviera otra oportunidad (suspirando) …ojala pudiera …..

 **Ave Azulada** -así que quieres otra oportunidad ¿no?

 **Applejack** -(sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda hay?

Decía mirando por todos lados pero no había nadie solo un ave color azul delante de la puerta de la celda, me acerco a intentar hablarle…

 **Ave Azulada** -…hola

 **Applejack** -¿pero qué? ¿Cómo?

 **Ave Azulada** -.. ah disculpa estoy buscando a una poni

 **Applejack** -una poni?

 **Ave Azulada** –así es disculpa, me podrías decir que es una cutiemark?

 **Applejack** -¿una cutiemark? Pues es una marca que tenemos todos los ponis a un costado es muy especial y se consiguen durante la infancia al descubrir tu talento especial y no sé porque estoy hablando con un ave, tal vez ya estoy loca al menos tu te puedes ir volando….

 **Ave Azulada** – perdón pero yo no vuelo pero igual muchas gracias chau

 **Applejack** -oye espera no te vayas, como es que hablas? Y por qué buscas una poni?

 **Ave Azulada** \- (el ave se le queda mirando un rato) dime algo podrías mostrarme tu cutiemark, por favor?

 **Applejack** -…hmp, está bien

 **Ave Azulada** -(se impresiona por un momento) ya veo

 **Applejack** -…..qué cosa?

 **Ave Azulada** -dime por casualidad no tienes un sombrero?

 **Applejack** -…. Si tengo, como sabias eso?

 **Ave Azulada** -qué suerte tengo, te encontré rápido, bueno alístate por que vengo a sacarte de aquí (decía levantando su ala)

Applejack se le queda mirado un rato y mientras tanto los presos de a lado también escuchaban la conversación y cuando el ave dijo lo último todos se rieron de el

 **Prisionero 1** -jajaja escucharon eso, una ave que no buena la va a sacar de aquí

 **Prisionero 2** -jajaja mucha suerte….. amiguito

 **Applejack** -oye escucha no lo tomes a mal pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para sacarme de aquí (dijo riendo disimulada)

Pero por la bulla del lugar cuatro guardias vinieron a las celdas y ven a un ave azulada en medio conversando con un preso y se acercan

 **Guardia 1** -a ver que es todo este alboroto, no será por esta ave ¿verdad?

 **Guardia 2** -pero que pequeño

El guardia levanta su bastón para mover prisioneros para golpear en la cabeza al ave pero justo cuando lo hacia el ave empieza a cambiar de forma mostrando una criatura extraña para ellos y muchas más grande dejando a todos sorprendidos y con la boca abierta

 **Connor** -a quien llamas pequeño, ENANO

Todos se le quedan viendo y Connor le quita el bastón con fuerza y lo tira al suelo y empieza el combate

Todos desenvainan su espada y Connor acaba con el primero con rapidez porque aun seguían en sorpresa y agarra al otro con una mano quitándole la espada y usándolo como defensa contra el espadazo de su amigo y matando al agresor dejando al capitán para el último

 **Connor** -a ver si ahora eres tan valiente

Decía para darle un golpe y luego un espadazo luego se acercó a la celda de la poni que buscaba que aún seguía sorprendida

Connor se acerca a la puerta de barrotes de hierro y al tocar las barras sintió una descarga de poder correr por sus brazos como si fuera corriente provocando que su fuerza incremente arrancando todo la puerta de su lugar y tirándola a un lado

 **Connor** -vamos no hay tiempo coge tus cosas y vámonos

Decía Connor para sacarla de su trance y que empezara a moverse

Y así Applejack coge su sombrero rápidamente y sigue a Connor por un pasillo por el cual había no había guardias por alguna razón para poder salir por una ventana con unos barrotes que "convenientemente" estaban ya cortados y solo había que jalar

Connor jala los barrotes y se para en la ventana, era un poco alto, pero si se podía bajar

 **Connor** -espera un rato cuando diga ya salta

 **Applejack** -…..está bien

Connor salta cayendo al suelo una vez abajo puede ver que no hay nadie y grita..

 **Connor** -YA

Applejack salta sin siquiera mirar para donde saltaba pero eso no era lo único Connor voltea la mirada y logra ver como unos guardias con caja se acercan

 **Connor** -hay no

Pero por no fijarse Applejack le cae encima chocando rostros, ambos caen al suelo

 **Connor** -perdón me distraje por un momento-dije levantándome

 **Applejack** -si ya se-dijo sobándose la cara

 **Connor** -venga hay que irnos de aquí rápido, dime aun recuerdas por donde está tu casa

 **Applejack** -si por aquí sígueme

Y así empezó la ruta hacia las afueras del pueblo, pero de lo que no sabían, era que la ausencia de ese poni no iba a pasar desapercibida

 **_TIEMPO DESPUES_**

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y podían ver una granja en la cual había una casa con el segundo piso con un gran hueco y un granero rojo en el cual había barricadas y cosas tapadas con mantos y bultos raros

Lo primero que hiso mi acompañante que se llama Applejack fue…

 **Applejack** -ah, muchas gracias

 **Connor** -…..por qué lo dices

 **Applejack** -¿Por qué? Pues por haberme sacado de ahí es un horror ni siquiera hay luz y además…

 **Connor** -espera aun no me agradezcas…

 **Applejack** -¿Por qué?

 **Connor** -porque aún no sabemos si esto acabo

 **Applejack** -pero que dices…

Se escucha unos movimientos en los arbustos, Connor se lleva una mano a su daga listo para atacar pero en eso del arbusto sale una poni amarillo con crin roja sale desesperada corriendo a toda marcha mirando hacia atrás y choca con las piernas de Connor

Ella se desespera pensando que sus perseguidores la habían alcanzado pero en eso la ponen en el piso y la agarran para que se calmara y logra verlos….

Era Connor y su hermana Applejack al lado, por un momento se quedó en shock para luego reaccionar con la voz de su hermana

 **Applejack** -hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estás?-decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Apple Bloom** -….hermana, en serio estas aquí?

Se acerca a su hermana y la abraza y ella corresponde el abrazo

 **Apple Bloom** -pero cómo? (mira al lado y logra ver a alguien con capucha blanca y vestido con telas blancas)

Connor quiso seguir con el juego del encargo que le había hecho la pequeña cuando se conocieron

 **Connor** -(agachándose) he cumplido con mi misión, señorita

 **Apple Bloom** -….g-gracias, ….m-muchas gracias señor ….

 **Connor-** Connor, me llamo Connor Saavedra

 **Apple Bloom** -gracias pero que es usted?

 **Connor** -yo… soy un forastero

Sería lo mejor que decir, al menos de momento

Ambas se le quedan mirando

 **Connor** -bueno ya me tengo que ir, yo ya acabe aquí

Connor quiso estrechar su mano con el casco de Applejackpero cuando estaban cerca de estrecharse de la mano sale una pequeña chispa afectando a ambos, ambos se sorprenden de ello

 **Apple Bloom** -pero que paso?

 **Connor** -no tengo idea, pero igual ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos

 **Applejack** -….adiós….. Connor

 **Connor** -adiós

Decía alejándose de la granja, una vez lejos del lugar Connor se puso a pensar un poco que

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, por que sentí eso?

Las dudas empezaban a surgir

 **Connor** -más vale que no sea un efecto secundario del Animus, aunque electrocutar a los demás…..deja algo que pensar

Connor siguió caminando por las calles del pueblo como si nada, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no había guardias patrullando

Un poco más adelante logra ver a unos ponis caminando cerca de él, para ser más preciso eran dos pero tenían los rostros tapados pero se reconocía que una era de color verde marino y la otra era color blanco crema

Connor empezaba a exasperarse por que de seguro se dieron cuenta de que era algún tipo de espía

Se le estaban acercando

.1

.2

.3

Una de ellas se le acerca con un cuchillo por la espalda y la otra le quita la capucha y Connor se voltea sacando su espada y de un estoque le quita la daga a la de crin verde marino y las mira a ambas

Mientras que ellas se le quedaron viendo por un momento, Connor estaba atento, esperando el siguiente movimiento de sus atacantes

Pero ellas solo bajaron la mirada y hablo la de pelaje blanco crema

 **?** -….. disculpa pero dime, ¿Qué eres?

 **Connor** -…que? ….quién soy?

 **?** -…s-si podrías decirme quien y que eres?

 **Connor** -(en mente) parecen estar nerviosa por alguna razón, tal vez saben algo que yo no

 **Connor** -…bueno….yo soy un forastero

Connor seguía con la misma idea de ser un forastero

Ya que los únicos que sabían su verdadera identidad serian el Doctor Whooves y Derpy

 **?-** un forastero (hablando con más confianza) ósea que solo estas de paso

 **Connor** -pues sí, solo de paso por este pueblo

Pero lo que Connor no se daba cuenta aún era que la otra poni de color verde marino solo lo miraba de reojo, ocultando su rostro a toda costa

 **?** -pero ¿Por qué un forastero andaría por aquí? Después de todo, la ciudad está en quiebra

 **Connor** -en quiebra?

 **?** -pues sí, esto es una tiranía, crees que alguien pondrá alguna queja por ser explotados aquí?

 **Connor** -pues no sé, si todos se levantan en grupo tal vez si lo…

 **?** -no, error, ya lo intentamos, y perdimos a muchos en ese intento aunque ya habíamos perdido mucho antes

 **Connor** -antes?

 **?** -pues si….. pero ya debemos irnos….. (Hablándole a su compañera) ya vámonos

 **Connor** -espera, explícate?

 **?** -lo siento se acabó el tiempo

Y así ambas antes de irse del lugar le dicen a Connor

 **?** -ah y no olvides ir a recoger tu gran manta en el bosque ya la tela es uno de los recursos más queridos en estos momentos

 **Connor** -espera de que hablas….manta?

 **?** -así es adiós

Y así la cabeza de su amiga empieza a brillar haciendo que se genere una cortina de humo

 **Connor** -espera no (tosiendo por el humo)

Pero ya se habían ido

 **Connor** –pero que ponis y que fue eso, será mejor que yo también ya me valla

Y así Connor siguió con su camina desde los techos, deben recordar que Connor no es muy bueno trepando, por el momento, así que aún es un poco torpe al subir pero lo consigue

Ya había pasado un rato mientras que Connor se dirigía a la casa del Doctor Whooves, pero algo le hiso temblar y fue el ver que de una de las ventanas de la casa salía humo

A Connor le había dado un frio por la espalda y sin importar nada se lanza desde el techo de un segundo piso hacia la planta inferior y de ahí al faro de la calle para llegar al piso y correr, pero él no era muy rápido así que demoro

Ya llegado a la entrada se dirige al origen del incendio y logra ver que venía del laboratorio en la parte inferior

Bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior

 **Connor** -Doc que ocurrió aquí?

 **Doctor Whooves** \- (tosiendo un poco) no… me equivoque con algo escucha sal de aquí

 **Connor** -note voy a dejar, venga, vámonos

 **Doctor Whooves** -no debes irte yo debo terminar algo

 **Connor** -no, no lo hare

La entraba del laboratorio colapsa haciendo que se queden atrapados abajo

 **Doctor Whooves** -maldición ahora no te podrás ir, ahora?

 **Connor** -ahora? Juntos encontremos una salida

 **Doctor Whooves** -bien yo mirare por aquí, tu por allá

 **Connor** -de acuerdo

 **Doctor Whooves** -ah y Connor… (Le mira a los ojos) ten cuidado

 **Connor-** lo mismo digo

Y los dos se separan y por si no fuera poco que estén atrapados en el laboratorio subterráneo del cual nadie sabía, pues Connor empieza a sentir mareo y nauseas

 **Connor** -a no, ahora no por favor, tenemos que salir

 **Voz** -….entonces por qué no haces un hueco en la pared de la entrada

 **Connor** -….¿QUE? ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate

 **Voz** -…bueno eso ahora no es importante

 **Connor** -espera es voz… es verdad era la misma de la vez pasada, cuando estaba a punto de morir, no es así?

 **Voz** -bien si me recuerdas

 **Connor** -pues si

 **Voz** -entonces confía en mí, como en esa vez, bien?

 **Connor** -… está bien

 **Voz** -ya primero necesitamos metal, una buena cantidad de metal pero como ahora no hay mucho que se pueda usar usaremos roca como base del brazal

 **Connor** -…del brazal? …de que habas?

 **Voz** -confía en mi esto va a ser emocionante

 **Voz** -rápido estira tu mano izquierda hacia el piso izquierda

 **Connor** -bien, y ahora?

 **Voz** -espera

Se siente como si un pequeño temblor empezara a comenzar y alrededor de Connor se formara un anillo de fuego por el cual en el medio sale un montículo que le sujeta del brazo a Connor

Aun así el doctor Whooves seguía caminando por ahí buscando otra salida y se percata de lo que sucede con Connor, intenta acercarse para ayudarlo pero un anillo de juego se forma en el suelo evitando que se acerque

Del anillo de fuego que rodeaba a Connor empezaba a ver imágenes que él no reconocía y en varias de ellas había desde dragones hasta dinosaurios, básicamente reptiles de todo tamaño

El Doctor Whooves en un afán de sacar a Connor de hay saca de unas cajas de al lado una cañón con tuberías, era **un cañón de agua,** intentando apagar la llamas, pero no sirvió

 **Voz** -bien aguarda esto tomara un rato

Y el montículo de tierra que había tomado a Connor por el brazo empieza a mostrar grietas de color naranja con rojo

 **Doctor Whooves** -Connor sal de hay

 **Connor** -no, no puedo, no sale mi brazo, ayúdame

 **Doctor Whooves** -espera

Decía cargando su cañón

Pero el brillo irradiaba más luz provocando una ceguera temporal

 **Doctor Whooves** -CONNOR?!

 **Connor** -DOC?!

Y ambos salen disparados del lugar chocando con las paredes quedando inconscientes, pero aun así el cuerpo de Connor se levanta, agarra al Doctor y con la mano izquierda tenía un brazal con el cual empezó a absorber todo el fuego del lugar y luego concentrando un poco de juego en la mano lo dispara contra la pared haciendo un hueco por el cual salir ambos una vez afuera del lugar Connor deja al doctor Whooves a un lado y se acerca a la casa del cual aún salía humo y apuntando con ambos brazos absorbe todo el humo en su ser

El doctor Whooves se despierta y ve lo que Connor hace con sus manos, absorbiendo todo el humo

 **Doctor Whooves** -Connor? ….que haces?

El cuerpo de Connor se deja caer para atrás pero antes de dar contra el piso el doctor lo agarra

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero Connor?...que has hecho?

Decía bajando la cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

-bien ya se ha levantado el noveno elemento, solo falta el décimo elemento prepárate Sombra porque de esta manera el tablero estará equilibrado y los bandos estarán parejos…..

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor Whooves** -CONNOR?!

 **Connor** -DOC?!

Y ambos salen disparados del lugar chocando con las paredes quedando inconscientes, pero aun así el cuerpo de Connor se levanta, agarra al Doctor y con la mano izquierda tenía un brazal con el cual empezó a absorber todo el fuego del lugar y luego concentrando un poco de juego en la mano lo dispara contra la pared haciendo un hueco por el cual salir ambos una vez afuera del lugar Connor deja al doctor Whooves a un lado y se acerca a la casa del cual aún salía humo y apuntando con ambos brazos absorbe todo el humo en su ser

El doctor Whooves se despierta y ve lo que Connor hace con sus manos, absorbiendo todo el humo

 **Doctor Whooves** -Connor? ….que haces?

El cuerpo de Connor se deja caer para atrás pero antes de dar contra el piso el doctor lo agarra

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero Connor?...que has hecho?

Decía bajando la cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

-bien ya se ha levantado el noveno elemento, solo falta el décimo elemento prepárate Sombra porque de esta manera el tablero estará equilibrado y los bandos estarán parejos…..

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Un Mentor con mal genio**_

Cuando Connor cae inconsciente en el suelo, solo para luego aparecer en una sala negra para encontrarse con alguien especial

 **Connor** – (en mente)…ah-h mi cabeza…creo que tengo náuseas (llevándose ambas manos a la boca) si creo que si- **pensaba un Connor confuso** -y por cierto…..dónde estoy?

Y delante de Connor apareció una mujer de aspecto angelical

 **Ahelita** -saludos noveno, bienvenido al nexo

 **Connor-** ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Ahelita** -mi nombre es Ahelita, soy la protectora y guardián del templo en el nexo, el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora mismo

 **Connor** -¿el nexo? ¿Pero, como llegue aquí?, no recuerdo haberme movido de poniville

 **Ahelita** -eso es lo que hace el nexo no te mueve físicamente pero si lo hace mentalmente

 **Connor** -entonces lo único que está aquí es mi mente y no mi cuerpo

 **Ahelita** -así es

 **Connor** -pero si eso es verdad entonces, ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

 **Ahelita** -aún sigue en poniville, el lugar donde lo dejaste, y no te preocupes me deshice del incendio que ocurría en tu hogar

 **Connor** -¿el incendio?, ah, es verdad la casa se quemaba y nos habíamos quedado encerrado en la parte inferior de la casa, ¿Cómo es que salimos?

 **Ahelita** -bueno, tome tu cuerpo prestado para poder sacarlos de hay

 **Connor** -puedes hacer eso?

 **Ahelita** -¿el qué?

 **Connor** -pues tomar los cuerpo de los demás

 **Ahelita** -a no, eso no puedo, es solo que tú estabas en apuros, además de que estabas comenzando con el proceso de iniciación y durante ese periodo yo puedo interferir y así fue como les ayude

 **Connor** -dime, ¿Por qué me llamaste noveno?

 **Ahelita** -eso es porque eres el noveno en despertar al menos en este tiempo, eres el noveno de esta generación, el portador del valor, el guerrero del fuego

 **Connor** -¿el noveno en despertar?

 **Ahelita** -así es en realidad hay diez guardianes elementales, cada uno de ustedes se encarga de cuidar y proteger un elemento del planeta

Y así empezaron a emerger de la tierra 10 pedestales cada uno con un nombre en la parte superior y un objeto encadenado al pedestal y había una gran imagen plasmada en cada una de los pedestales

 **Ahelita** -el fuego, la luz, el viento, el hielo, el relámpago, la tierra, la naturaleza, el metal, el agua y la oscuridad

 **Connor** -porque me llamaste portador del valor

La entidad movió su brazo en dirección al pedestal que tenia de imagen un gran dragón con unas espada encadenada en ella y en la parte superior decía valor

 **Ahelita** -este es tu pedestal y está tu arma

Connor se acerca para coger la espada, intenta agarrarla por el mango para poder sacarlo pero se quema y retira la mano al momento

 **Connor** -ahhh, eso me ha dolido

 **Ahelita** -hmp, que extraño casi todo pudieron tomar sus armas después de un tiempo de entrenamiento

 **Connor** -pues yo no llevo ningún entrenamiento

 **Ahelita** -qué extraño eso casi nunca pasa….

 **Connor** -¿casi?

 **Ahelita** -a menos que… hmp, si ya veo-decía Ahelita mientras aparecía un circulo azul delante de ella con diagramas eh imágenes que Connor no podía ver

 **Connor** -…¿Qué ocurre?

 **Ahelita** -no, no es nada, tienes alguna pregunta?

 **Connor** -así dime tú has sido la que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

 **Ahelita** -así es, ya que tú ya habías sido elegido desde el momento en que tocaste Equestria

 **Connor** -¿tú me elegiste?

 **Ahelita** -no, lo hiso el elemento, vio en ti lo poco que quedaba de el mismo y pensó que contigo podría cambiar las cosas, pero….

 **Connor** -pero

 **Ahelita** -…..pero por cómo están las cosas lo dudo mucho

 **Connor** -¿Por qué?

 **Ahelita** -por qué la gente se muere y pierde las esperanzas y piensan que es mejor vivir al maltrato y la tiranía de aquellos los cuales tienen más poder antes que hablar y decir que no, te hubiera enviado el brazal mucho antes pero no podía arriesgarme más, no puedes cometer el mismo error varias veces

 **Connor** -¿mismo error de que hablas? y ¿Por qué no me lo enviaste antes así hubiera salvado a varios ponis

 **Ahelita** -no podía, temía de que tú también cambiaras

 **Connor** -¿cambiar? ¿Por qué iría a cambiar?

 **Ahelita** -por el poder, todos lo hacen, lo que alguna vez se consideró puro se corrompe y solo queda un fruto podrido que corrompe a los demás

 **Connor** -explícate

 **Ahelita** -todos han abandonado su camino por el poder que adquirieron mediante el poder que obtuvieron y se volvieron en mi contra y todo lo que represento

 **Connor** -pues yo los detendré

 **Ahelita** -te comprometes a hacer algo sin siquiera pensar por un momento ¿Qué consecuencias conlleva? ¿No es así? O es que te importa tan poco tu vida

 **Connor** -no, es solo que me molesta ver como los más fuertes pasan por encima de los débiles sin siquiera mirar abajo, hacen lo que quieren con los que pueden, eso está mal

 **Ahelita** -quien te enseño eso algún maestro o amigo

 **Connor** -no fue un maestro ni, ni un amigo solo fue mi madre ella me enseño a mí y a mi hermano a hacer lo correcto por encima de todo ahora disculpa que diga esto pero, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Ahelita camina por el infinito espacio y haciendo un ademan con su mano para que le siga

 **Ahelita** -déjame contarte una historia, hace mucho tiempo cuando el planeta aún era joven, mi especie, la especie precursora, abundaba en el planeta en el cual te encuentras, aunque no compares tu planeta con el mío ya que mi planeta es tres veces más grande que el tuyo

 **Connor** -¿tres veces más grande?, vaya a de ser enorme

 **Ahelita** -así es, es enorme y muy bello, nuestro mundo era perfecto lo tenía de todo pero decidimos seguir avanzando como especie por encima de otros pero un día encontramos algo que hubiera deseado que jamás se encontrara…..

 **_HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS_**

 **Científico precursor** -a ver que encontraremos hoy en esta mina subterránea

Dijo subiendo a un elevador que se encontraba dentro de una caverna el cual tenía un interruptor que los llevaba a un piso inferior por debajo de todo

Mientras bajaba por la caverna se podía ver a muchos más científicos con aparatos avanzados escarbando en la tierra y picando la piedra entre ellos se puede ver que un científico se cae de su plataforma y choca contra una caja de controles que había debajo otro científico

Provocando que la maquinaria actué extraña, comenzando a escavar por debajo de todo como un loco haciendo un gran hueco a lo profundo de la cueva rápidamente muchos obreros se dirigen a pagar la máquina y la siguen por la caverna

Al llegar a una zona muy oscura se dan cuenta que la maquina había dado con algo muy sólido, demasiado sólido, lo que había dado con la maquina era un objeto de aspecto milenario que desprendía energía

Al ver que tenía un aspecto tan interesante, pues decidieron sacarlo de ahí para así poder estudiarlo y saber de qué trata aun así sacarlo de ahí costo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo inclusive sacrificios

 **Connor** -pero si era tan peligroso, por qué no lo dejaron

 **Ahelita** -porque era demasiado valioso y mi especie no dejaba de lado cualquier cosa, así que siguieron intentando, hasta que un día lo llevaron a la superficie todos celebraron ese día, en nombre de la especie precursora y su gente además de ese día fue condecorado con el nombre de "el día de las cinco luces" y ¿sabes porque lo llamaron así?

 **Connor** -porque ese fue el día en que nacieron los portadores elementales

 **Ahelita** -así es, aunque para algunos fue el nacimiento de un nuevo amanecer, para nosotros fue el final de nuestra era, ya que al principio su poder fue de gran ayuda para nosotros es más gracias a ello logramos llegar al espacio e imponernos sobre otros seres, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que eran símbolos malditos que corrompían los corazones y mentes para poder llegar al caos, sin embargo, ya sabiendo esto decidimos seguir recibiendo su ayuda pero no sin antes intentar forjar los brazales y recipientes para poder ser nosotros los que controlemos su poder debido a su tamaño y nivel de energía se construyó dos forjas las cuales recibieron el nombre de espíritus digitales los cuales eran el espíritu guardián y el espíritu bestia

El espíritu guardián era el que poseía la razón del elemento y el espíritu bestia el cual poseía gran brutalidad la cual no pudimos controlar así que tuvimos que sellarla con lo que pudimos

 **Connor-¿** por qué los llamaron espíritus digitales?

 **Ahelita** -porque éramos nosotros los que diseñamos esos espíritus, el espíritu digital guardián y bestia, algo que no era natural

Aun así era algo que no podíamos destruir ya que temíamos que nos trajera mas problemas

Solo estaba permitido usar el espíritu guardián para las labores fuera de nuestra especie ya que había muchos conflictos pero la necesidad nos llevó a usar los espíritus bestias provocando así nuestro propio final acabando con todo lo que habíamos hecho y obrado hasta esos días

 **Connor** -que fue lo que lo provoco?

 **Ahelita** -fue la guerra de los ancestros, donde se daría a conocer el dominio de las especies sobre otras y fuimos a participar confiados pero no nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros solo teníamos cinco elementos

 **Connor** -espera ¿no dijiste que eran diez?

 **Ahelita** -así es, nosotros teníamos cinco y ellos también tenían cinco, peleamos como pudimos pero la guerra había llegado a la ciudadela así que tuvimos que usar los espíritus bestia para poder pelear a su nivel, los portadores rompieron los sellos, los mismos sellos que prometieron nunca romper con el fin de parar con la amenaza, al final todos murieron y no quedo nada, yo soy la última de mi gente

 **Connor** -¿Por qué?

 **Ahelita** -porque alguien se debe quedar para poder preservar la paz y la igualdad entre otros y defender la fragua de la creación y con ello los brazales elementales

 **Connor** -entiendo, pero….

Se escuchan bombardeos desde lejos y sonidos de explosivos

 **Connor** -que fue eso

 **Ahelita** -han llegado antes, tengo que desconectarme escucha tienes que irte no podemos hablar más tiempo

 **Connor** -espera, por favor, aún tengo muchas dudas

 **Ahelita** -sé que las tienes, estoy segura de que el destino nos volverá a reunir

 **Connor** -pero como hago para poder conseguir poder ni siquiera sé cómo se usa

 **Ahelita** -tu portador del valor, el guardián del fuego y de todos lo que dependen de él, ten mucho cuidado ya que hay quienes han controlado el mismo elemento que tu pero muy pocos los que regresan con ello….

Y con esas últimas palabras Ahelita desaparece y con ello el lugar también se desvanece volviendo a Equestria

Ya Connor se había despertado pero aún tenía muchas dudas y tendría aún más al ver donde se encontraba

 **Doctor Whooves** -Connor vamos despierta **(moviendo su cabeza)** levántate

 **Connor** -ah que ocurre…. Doc? Doc?!, no va a creer lo que vi, fue increíble

 **Doctor Whooves** -si tú tampoco vas a creer lo que "yo" vi

 **Connor** -a que se refiere?

 **Doctor Whooves** -Connor mira tú brazo

Connor mira su brazo y se da cuenta de que hay un símbolo extraño en su muñeca

 **Connor** -y esto? Qué es?

 **Doctor Whooves** -es que no lo sabes tú?

 **Connor** -no, no recuerdo haberme puesto esto antes, podrías revisarlo a ver qué es?

 **Doctor Whooves** -(suspirando) ya lo revise Connor y no encontré nada…

 **Connor** -… (Mirando el símbolo)

 **Doctor Whooves** -al menos nada aquí, aunque recuerdo que había una biblioteca en el pueblo no me acuerdo exactamente donde quedaba o quien lo atendía creo que era una unicornio o bueno no me acuerdo realmente

 **Connor** -no importa con eso me basta además que ocurrió aquí? Como salimos del incendio?

 **Doctor Whooves** -eso es lo que te iba a preguntar o acaso no te acuerdas que tú nos sacaste de ahí….

 **LUEGO DE UN RATO DE EXPLICACION**

 **Connor** -que yo hice qué?

 **Doctor Whooves** -si tú nos sacaste de ahí con esos poderes, no me dijiste que los humanos tenían esa habilidad

 **Connor** -…pero sino los tenemos **(mirando sus manos)**

 **Doctor Whooves** -qué?, pues entonces como es qué?

 **Connor** -no tengo idea que paso, yo no estaba…. hay…

 **Doctor Whooves-** no sabes cómo lo hiciste?

 **Connor** -(asiente con la cabeza)

 **Doctor Whooves** -….bueno ahora que ya estas mejor, debo irme a trabajar

 **Connor** -trabajar?

 **Doctor Whooves** -así es, tengo cosas que hacer en el castillo de Nightmare Moon, así espero que te haya servido lo de la vez pasada, ya sabes las cosas que te deje para que fuera más fácil tu ingreso al lugar

El doctor ya se estaba retirando pero Connor le habla de espalda

 **Connor** -tú ya sabias que yo iba a aceptar ayudarte a sacar a los ponis, pero solo pude sacar a una, perdón…

 **Doctor Whooves** -no es tu culpa, igual aun no estabas preparado para algo tan grande como un asalto a un castillo armado

Connor agacha triste la cabeza pero el doctor se le acerca y pone un casco en su hombro

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero estoy seguro que algún día serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas

 **Connor-** gracias doc

 **Doctor Whooves** -ya anímate cuando regrese cenaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Connor** -está bien

 **_TIEMPO DESPUES_**

El doctor Whooves ya se había ido del lugar el cual era una casa aparte de la casa del Doctor, ya que recuerden que la anterior casa se quemo

Pero aun así la casa era desconocida para Connor

Connor se acerca a la mesa del escritorio y logra ver varias hojas y fotos, algunos nuevos otros viejos, todos importantes

En eso se da cuenta que hasta la fecha no había visto otra vez a Derpy

 **Connor** -tal vez ya no quiere verme por lo que dije la vez pasada

Se empezó a sentir mal Connor por lo que ocurrió la última vez que hablo con derpy

 **Connor** -no debí haber preguntado de donde venía el collar **(se lleva una mano al pecho buscándola)** al parecer era muy importante para derpy **(seguía buscándola pero no la encontraba)** no, no

Connor siguió buscando en su cuerpo y no lo tenía puesto

 **Connor** -pero ¿Cómo? Nunca me lo quite, a no ser que…

Justo Connor recuerda que en el incendio había muchas cosas quemándose y que para ayudar al doctor tuvo que buscar una salida entre todo el lugar

 **Connor** -no me digas que está en los escombros de la antigua casa

Connor lo piensa a un más

 **Connor** –maldición, si esta hay, ahora qué hago?

En ese momento el corazón de Connor empieza a dar fuertes latidos hasta que logra escuchar una voz

 **Alastor** -que vas a hacer?, de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir en tu inconciencia, solo te preocupa un simple collar, chico no haces más que darle problemas a tu amigo el doctor, a ese paso solo serás una carga mas

 **Connor** -¿pero qué? ¿Quién eres?

 **Alastor** -soy el encargado de entrenarte así que será mejor que escuches no puedo creer que seas un chico pobre con ideas podridas

 **Connor** -¿chico pobre? ¿Ideas podridas? Tú ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado y…

 **Alastor** -"y" tan solo mírate estas de acomodado en una casa en el peor de los momentos, ya sabes que, no el pueblo, no la ciudad, sino un estado entero está en una guerra civil y aun así vives siendo una carga

Connor se ponía triste por las duras y reales palabras del ente que le hablaba

 **Connor** -no digas eso…. No lo digas…

 **Alastor** -que no lo diga sabes que todo está caro y que aparte el doctor tiene que trabajar horas demás para poder mantener, no solo este lugar sino también a ti, de esa forma no podrán mejorar

 **Ahelita** -además deja de pensar que eres un niño que necesita de cuidados y atención ahora eso es distinto

 **Connor** -yo no pensaba en eso ni siquiera…

 **Alastor** -aunque no lo pensaras igual te lo dije para que quede claro, intento apoyarte, solo escucha

 **Connor** -bien te escucho, que crees que debería hacer?

 **Ahelita** -primero que nada deja de hablar conmigo en voz alta ya que solo tú puedes escucharme, entiendes?

 **Connor** -si comprendo

 **Alastor** -bueno dejando eso de lado, que tal un poco de dinero?

 **Connor** -cómo dices?

 **Ahelita** -actualmente, en el pueblo, hay dos formas de ganar dinero una de ellas es trabajando como lo hace tu amigo el doctor…

 **Connor** -ya y cuál es la otra?

 **Alastor** -es robando, lo que vas a hacer tú

 **Connor** -quieres que robe, eso no está mal. Ya sabes robar está mal

 **Alastor** -claro que está mal, pero no le vas a robar a ponis que lo necesiten solo a los demás ladrones además de que recuerda tu aspecto físico, no creo que te den trabajo con tu aspecto eres algo desconocido para ellos

 **Connor** -eso crees?

 **Alastor** -lo más probable es que te disparen

 **Connor** -dispararme?!

 **Alastor** -sí, es lo más probable pero dejando eso de lado será mejor que mantengas tu personalidad oculta

 **Connor** -está bien algo más?

 **Alastor** -así es necesito que cojas un mapa del lugar…

 **Connor** -a ver dame un rato que busco

 **LUEGO DE 15 MINUTOS**

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Connor no encontraba ni un maldito mapa

 **Alastor** -que no encuentras ni uno

 **Connor** -…pues si la verdad es que no hay ni uno solo en esta casa

 **Alastor** -al parecer están peor de lo que pensaba

 **Connor** -y que debería hacer?

 **Alastor** -bien alístate vas a salir

 **Connor** -ya estoy listo

Decía Connor saliendo por la puerta pero en eso Alastor le detiene

 **Alastor** -espera, adónde vas?

 **Connor** -voy salir por la puerta

 **Alastor** -no, te equivocas

 **Connor** -porque?

 **Alastor** -si alguien te ve saliendo o entrando por la puerta se darán cuenta de donde te escondes y pondrías en peligro a tu amigo y el lugar donde se encuentran

 **Connor** -y que tal si ya lo saben, recuerda que estaba inconsciente cuando desperté aquí

 **Alastor** -y que tal si no, si no lo saben, qué harías tú en esa situación?

Connor lo piensa un rato y cierra la puerta

 **Connor** -bien hare lo que dices

Y Connor corre por el cuarto hasta la ventana y salta por la ventana cayendo hasta abajo haciendo un salto de fe cayendo de cuclillas

 **Alastor** -por qué hiciste eso?

 **Connor** -no dijiste que no saliera por la puerta además así se me quita lo que dijiste arriba, me bajaste la moral y la adrenalina me ayuda a mejorar

 **Alastor** -como tú quieras?, solo recuerda que porque estás aquí

 **Connor** -como si pudiese olvidarlo

Connor empezó a recordar el día que Sully con un equipo se enfrentaron a Nightmare Moon, y al final todos murieron, menos Sully que quedo en estado de inconciencia

 **Connor** -hago esto por unos amigos

 **Alastor** \- ¿solo por unos amigos? ¿Sabes lo que es estar en una guerra?

 **Connor** -sí, si lo se

 **Alastor** -si lo sabes por qué arriesgas tanto por unos amigos que conociste hace muy poco

 **Connor** -porque fueron los únicos que quisieron ayudarme en un mundo donde ni siquiera debería existir, tienes razón soy un niño, pero sobre todo soy un humano y voy ayudar a mi amigo

 **Alastor** -bien noveno, te dejare por un rato, nos vemos después, espero que ayudes a tu amigo

Y con ese último mensaje la voz de Alastor desaparece y deja de sonar en la mente de Connor dejándolo con una solo misión, ganar dinero

Había pasado media hora, y Connor seguía caminando camuflado con una manta negra y permanecía agachado simulando ser una especie de poni trabajador

 **Connor-(en mente)** muy bien comencemos, durante la última media hora pude aprender que la moneda capital del lugar es el "bit" y que cada bit equivale a la unidad monetaria, así que empecemos con eso

Y así Connor empezó a quedarse sentado en un lugar esperando poder afinar lo suficiente su oído para poder escuchar las conversaciones de los ponis, y para su sorpresa si pudo escuchar claramente las voces como si le hablaran al oído

No le importo el por qué podía oír, solo que le funcionara lo suficiente y en todo el caminar de ponis por la calle pudo ver dos en especial que andaban medio extraños detrás de una poni más pequeño de pelaje blanco con crin de dos colores de lila y un violeta más claro al parecer era una potrilla ya que no tenía marca

Connor le sigue a ambos desde atrás, y así quedo la cosa, la poni pequeña era seguida por los dos ponis, y los dos ponis eran seguidos por Connor que estaba siguiéndoles desde atrás, así era por un rato hasta que llegan todos a un callejón

Donde los ponis arrinconan al poni más pequeño

 **Poni agresor 1** -bien, bien aquí quedas pequeña, solo entréganos el dinero como hicieron los demás y todo saldrá bien…..para nosotros

 **Sweetie Belle** -ni lo crean yo lo necesito

 **Poni agresor 2** -así, para qué?

 **Sweetie Belle** -no te lo diré

 **Poni agresor 2** -ah, creo que tenemos a una engreída, sabes lo que hacemos con las engreídas?

 **Poni agresor 1** -…jajá

Estaban asustando a la potrilla a tal punto que por el miedo, lanza el dinero al suelo cerca de ellos, y Connor solo miraba con atención la escena

 **Sweetie Belle** -ya, hay esta lo que quieren ahora déjenme tranquila

 **Poni agresor 1-** si puedes pensar, ¿Qué solo era eso?, pero la verdad, chiquilla nos hiciste caminar y desviarnos de nuestro verdadera misión y debemos compensar el tiempo perdido

Decían para así poder acercarse a la potrilla pero antes de eso ella habla para de, alguna manera, conseguir tiempo para poder pensar que hacer….

 **Sweetie Belle** -esperen… antes ¿me podrían contar de esa misión?

 **Poni agresor 1** -ah pues ya que lo dices nuestra misión trataba de vigilar al Doctor Whooves por si estaba traicionando a la corona, ya sabes a la reina de la noche, Nightmare Moon ya que no hace mucho una poni escapo de los calabozos con ayuda de un ser bípedo el cual aún se desconoce su identidad

 **Sweetie Belle** -¿Qué? , pero yo creía que nadie podía escapar del castillo de Nightmare Moon, además ¿Quién era?

 **Poni agresor 1-** hmp, yo no me acuerdo, ¿tú te acuerdas?

 **Poni agresor 2** -….haber déjame recordar, creo que era, **(pensando un rato)** así ya recordé su nombre era Applejack

 **Sweetie Belle** -¿Qué Applejack? Pero ella no estaba bajo custodia de una escolta de la guardia nocturna

 **Poni agresor 1** -si pero en ese momento esa escolta no estaban de guardia

 **Sweetie Belle** -pero, ¿Por qué? (decía tratando de alejarse de los tipos)

 **Poni agresor 1** -bueno la razón es que, algunos ponis del castillo afirman de que fueron enviados a custodiar otra zona por el "doctor Whooves"

 **Poni agresor 2** -es por eso que lo seguimos e investigamos sobre el para saber si nos está traicionando o no

 **Poni agresor 1** -aunque eso no importa mucho ya que igual cual se la verdad igual lo van a capturar y quien sabe quizás lo ejecuten

Hasta el momento Connor estaba escuchando con atención toda la conversación y sabía que lo que habían dicho del doctor Whooves era verdad ya que gracias a ello él pudo entrar fácilmente al castillo

 **Connor** -(en mente) hace tanto por mi…. tengo que pararlos

Volviendo con los ponis agresores y la potrilla

 **Poni agresor 1** -pero eso es todo

 **Sweetie Belle** -¿todo?

 **Poni agresor 2** -así es todo lo que tu escucharas

 **Sweetie Belle** -no, esperen

Decía mientras que los ponis agresores se acercaban a ella, pero desde atrás de ellos salió un brazo el cual jalo a uno de ellos y lo estampo contra el muro, mientras que el otro en una rápida reacción intenta embestir a Connor con un puñal, pero falla ya que Connor le quita el puñal al momento y lo noquea con el mango del puñal dejando a ambos ponis caídos

Ya acabado la pelea Connor se acerca a una de ellos, ignorando el hecho que la potrilla lo miraba, para poder interrogarlos sobre quien los envía

 **Connor -(garrando a uno de ellos por el cuello y poniendo contra la pared)** haber, me vas decir ¿Quién te envía?

 **Poni agresor 1** -… ah, espera, aun no sé de qué hablas?

 **Connor** -a conque te quieres poner así, bien mejor para mi

Lo agarra y lo agita

 **Connor** -ahora me vas a decir?

 **Poni agresor 1** -no sé qué quieres?

Lo agita y luego lo golpea contra el muro dos veces

 **Connor** -y ahora?

 **Poni agresor 1** -ah que no te entiendo

Connor ya empezaba a perder la paciencia

 **Connor** **-(en mente)** como es que Altaír hacía para interrogar a sus víctimas, a lo mejor necesito ser más agresivo

Y así Connor lo sujeta con una mano y empieza a golpearlo contra el muro repetidas veces, solo podía oír sus quejidos de que parara hasta que escucho

 **Poni agresor 1** -… bien… ya… para…. entiendo te cuento, pero basta **(escupiendo sangre al piso)**

 **Connor** –bien habla

 **Poni agresor 1** -el que nos dio esta misión fue la encargada Pinkamena Pie, ella es la que habla con el comandante del castillo, el es quien siempre recibe los encargos privados de Nightmare Moon, fue ella quien nos dijo que hay que hacer, y nosotros solo obedecemos, somos simples soldados

 **Connor** -así como sé que no mientes

 **Poni agresor 1** -va en serio, no miento, pero por favor déjanos ir-decía mientras que sangre caía por un lado de su boca

 **Connor** -bien será mejor que renuncien al regresar

Soltando al poni con brusquedad

 **Connor** -¿renunciar? ¿Pero por qué?

 **Poni agresor 1** -si valoras tu vida lo harás, pero no te quiero volver a ver

Justo al momento de soltarlo el otro poni agresor se despierta e intenta atacar a Connor pero su compañero le hace gestos con su casco que no lo haga, y al ver su cara dañada por temor a terminar igual, lo deja y se va llevando a su amigo lejos del lugar

Connor voltea la mirada y ve una bolsa llena de monedas las cuales algunas monedas estaban desparramadas por el lugar, Connor se acerca pensando que se las podía quedar así que las recoge del suelo en eso levanta la mirada y logra ver a la potrilla de antes arrinconada y asustada por lo que podía pasar

Connor vuelve a ver la bolsa llena de bits en su mano, era una bolsa muy llena, y luego ve a la poni en ese momento recuerda las palabras de su madre "no tomes lo que no es tuyo, a alguien le puede hacer mucha falta"

Connor lo empieza y antes de irse se acerca y le devuelve la bolsa justo en sus cascos y le dice a la potrilla

 **Connor** -esto es tuyo ¿no es así?

 **Sweetie Belle** -….si

 **Connor** -bien toma será mejor que esta vez lo cuides bien

Y Connor se retira del lugar y justo al voltear la calle y desaparecer de la vista de la potrilla, ella se acerca a la esquina para poder ver hacia donde fue, pero no lo encuentra y se queda pensando

 **Sweetie Belle** **-(en mente)** aún conservo la bolsa, genial,….tranquila hermana falta poco

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y Connor merodeaba desde lo alto con su capucha viendo el ir y venir de todos los ponis sobre todos los que robaban podía verlos con claridad cómo se acercaban a sus víctimas y de un ¡ZAP! Se iban corriendo a cualquier dirección, alguno de ellos se iban en grupos a un solo sujeto para luego arrinconarlos y robarles

A veces si ponías resistencia te dañaban, para suerte de Connor se dio cuenta de que desde arriba se podía ver un patrón en especial en como robaban a algunos ponis y luego se iban corriendo ya que solo daban vuelta a la manzana y volvían al comienzo

Aun así el nombre de "Pinkamena Pie" retumbaba en la mente de Connor ya que ¿era ella la que envió a matar al doctor Whooves? O fue el comandante de Nightmare Moon? Pero algo era seguro esa encargada tenía algo que ver con ese asunto

 **Connor** **-(en mente)** parece que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita a esa tal encargada

Connor mira hacia el cielo y ve que el sol está en la punta del cielo, lo que quiere decir que son algo de las doce en punto

 **Connor** -bueno dejare eso de lado primero lo primero, encontrar la biblioteca

Connor se pone de cuclillas sobre una esquina para hacer un salto de fe y caer sobre un fardo de heno, al caer sale rápido del carruaje y se dirige hacia una banca donde hay dos ponis conversando y se queda a escuchar

De lo que hablaban escucho decir de uno de ellos que, por fortuna para él, sabían dónde quedaba la biblioteca y decían

 **Poni 1** -jajajaja

 **Poni 2** -ya deja de reírte

 **Poni 1** -como no reírme te a asustaste de un árbol

 **Poni 2** -no fue así, en serio era un monstruo ya sabes en el bosque everfree y también había alguien a su lado

 **Poni 1** -¿alguien?

 **Poni 2** -así es, creo que le daba órdenes a esa bestia

 **Poni 1** -y ¿Cómo era más o menos?

 **Poni 2** -(pensando un rato) era una cebra

 **Poni 1** -¿una cebra?

 **Poni 2** -¿Qué? A caso lo conoces

 **Poni 1** -pues no aunque creo que se llama Zecora

 **Poni 2** -Zecora, así que ese es su nombre

 **Poni 1** -y que con eso, ahora que vas a hacer

 **Poni 2** -que voy a hacer, pues voy a ir a recuperar mis cosas ya que al correr me lanzo unos dardos que hiso que se callera mi alforja y había cosas valiosas ahí y…

 **Poni 1** -¿y?

 **Poni 2** -la pienso matar, nadie me hace eso, nadie

 **Poni 1** -bien pero antes de ir no crees de que deberíamos al menos armarnos ya sabes con unos mosquetes estaría bien además de que necesitamos mapas

 **Poni 2** -y sabes de donde sacar uno de esos

 **Poni 1** -para tu suerte pues si, en la antigua y destruida biblioteca del pueblo que queda de aquí a la izquierda es un viejo árbol con boquetes

 **Poni 2** -¿Qué? Ese lugar sigue en pie, pensé que ya la habían destruida

 **Poni 1** -pues no ya que dicen que ese lugar esta maldito

 **Poni 2** -¿maldito?

 **Poni 1** -así es ya que en las tardes se escuchan gritos y movimientos fuertes como si alguien moviera las repisas

 **Poni 2** -¿y qué?, acaso nadie va a mirar

 **Poni 1** -ya fueron

 **Poni 2** -y que paso? Que encontraron?

 **Poni 1** -que encontraron? Pues nada y a nadie, en ese lugar no había nadie

 **Poni 2** -y los ruidos y los gritos lo dejaron ahí?

 **Poni 1** -no había nada que hacer

 **Poni 2** -hmp, así que una biblioteca maldita…jajajaja, eso si da risa y tú te lo crees?

 **Poni 2** -así, pues da más risa el hecho de que al ir al bosque everfree te asustara unos árboles encima era de día, tu eres el que da risa….

Y la conversación seguía pero ellos ya se habían parado y se estaban yendo

 **Connor-(en mente)** así que a la izquierda, bueno pero por que ha dicho un árbol con boquetes que raro

Connor se dirigía a esa dirección, hacia la izquierda, llevaba caminando por un rato hasta llegar a su destino y lo que vio le impresiono

 **Connor** -valla así que no era broma, en serio era un árbol con algunos huecos

Connor se acerca por un lado de un árbol y ve una puerta aunque había algunos huecos en la parte superior del árbol además de que su color era violeta con algunas hojas, las pocas que quedaban eran moradas

Connor ingresa por la puerta del árbol biblioteca, una vez adentro se escuchaba un silencio y había libros tirados al suelo y algunas estanterías tiradas y una mesa pegada a un lado de la pared, en la mesa había papeles con esquemas y mapas había círculos en el mapa como si hubiera puntos estratégicos en el pueblo, moviendo un poco las hojas encontró una hoja con una escritura medio forzada ya que no se entendía muy bien la que habían escrito en ella

Connor levanta la mirada y mira a su alrededor, aun sujetando la hoja con su mano, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, y podía ver como fantasmas moviéndose por la habitación eran seis ponis de color amarillo, blanco, rosado, celeste, naranja, morado y uno más que bajo por las escaleras el cual era más pequeño de color morado

Los fantasmas estaban discutiendo por las expresiones que Connor podía ver pero aun así parece que no sienten la presencia de Connor ya que lo ignoran y lo atraviesan como si no fueran solidos

Connor solo se queda a ver la escena de como empiezan a discutir, no entendía lo que decían pero vio que cinco de ellas se van rápido de la habitación dejando solos a eso dos fantasma morados el grande y el pequeño, se miraron y luego el pequeño se retira de la habitación y luego el grande mira el suelo y se acerca a un lado de la sala y pega un mapa en la pared un mapa completo de poniville, luego el fantasma se va corriendo por la puerta y la escena termina

 **Connor** -pero qué? Que paso?

 **Alastor** -lo que paso fue que viste lo que ocurrió aquí

 **Connor** -Alastor? Hmp, ya encontré el mapa que querías

En eso Connor se acerca a la pared y arranca el mapa de la pared con cuidado, pero lo que Connor no se había dado cuenta era que a la vuelta de la hoja decía….

Propiedad de Twilight Sparkle

 **Connor** -bien ahora qué hago?

 **Alastor** -ahora pon tu mano sobre el mapa, y concéntrate en mi voz

 **Connor** -está bien

Connor coloca su mano sobre el mapa y se concentra pero Connor empezó a escuchar muchas voces en su cabeza no era nada perturbador pero si curioso "¿Qué dirán esas voces?" se preguntaba Connor

Sin embargo lo que Connor no sabía era que Alastor lo utilizaba como un medio físico para poder buscar algo en el pueblo, algo que no encontraba

Seguía buscando, pero no podía encontrarlo, al parecer ya no estaba o alguien se lo llevo

 **Alastor** -maldición, no está, no está aquí-se empezaba a poner de mal humor

 **Connor** -pero, ¿Qué buscas?

 **Alastor** -es que no lo entiendes….. se supone que debería estar aquí… a menos que…. Esa maldita desgraciada-ya Alastor se escuchaba furioso

Aparte que ya se estaba poniendo el sol, el símbolo que Connor llevaba en el brazo empezaba a botar luces por todos lados y con ello llamaba la atención de los guardias que rodeaban la zona

 **Connor** -oye, cálmate o harás que nos atrapen

Pero el brazal seguía en ese estado botando luces por todos lados, aparte de que Connor se quedaba sin tiempo para salir del lugar, Connor desesperado agarra una alforja tirada por el lugar y carga unos libros encima agarro todo lo que pudo, eran cuatro libros

Aun así Alastor seguía molesto por algo ya que el brazal no dejaba de botar luces rojas y naranjas

 **Alastor-** así que lo hiso se lo llevo a algún lugar, pero ¿A dónde?

 **Connor** -oye que tal si apagas eso llamas la atención

Pero Alastor no escuchaba a Connor, y aparte los guardias ya estaban patrullando el perímetro y se había vuelto de noche

Connor sale corriendo por un lado de la casa aun con las luces prendidas del brazal, y es por eso que los guardias lo ven y empiezan a seguirlo

Connor en un rápido movimiento agarra una bolsa del piso y lo amarra alrededor del símbolo de su brazo para de alguna manera parar el brillo

 **Connor** -bien con eso bastara, espero

Y así fue, las luces se detuvieron y Connor pudo evadir a los guardias doblando por un callejón y así burlarlos pero uno de los últimos ponis guardias llama la atención de los demás diciendo

 **Guardia** -pero que hacen? No hay que perder tiempo

 **Capitán** -tiene razón, puede que en estos momentos el bastardo ya se esté escapando así que lo mejor será ir rápido, todos rápido al departamento del Doctor Whooves

 **Guardia** -si capitán

Y así todos empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta a la de antes y a su atrás Connor sale con los puños cerrados

 **Connor** -no, no lo creo capitán

Después de decirlo Connor trepa por una pared hasta llegar al techo para empezar a correr en dirección al departamento, mientras corría por los techos pudo ver que solo había nueve guardias, entre ellos el supuesto capitán

Todos corrían solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder ver quien llegaría primero, pero Connor no mide la distancia a tiempo y da un salto forzado llegando a sujetarse de una corta saliente intentando impulsarse hacia arriba para poder seguir y llegar antes pero al llegar los logra ver en la puerta de la vecindad en la cual se alojaba

 **NOTA: recuerden que Connor sigue con su traje de telas improvisadas simulando un traje de asesino de la época de Altaír**

Connor se detiene en un techo de una casa de al lado para poder ver lo que hacían

Dentro de la vecindad se podía ver a varios ponis amontonados en un rincón y los guardias tumbaban puertas sacando a los ponis a la fuerza, a los que se resistían como a un poni le daban un golpe con el mango de la lanza

 **Guardia** -así que tenemos un rebelde, bien que sirva de lección ¡para todos!, ¡mátenlo!

Decía el guardia para dar la orden de matarlo, pero de la multitud sale un potrillo corriendo hacia el poni diciendo que no lo lastimaran es lo único que queda de su familia, pero lo agarran y lo tiran al suelo e intentan llevárselo por la fuerza

El supuesto padre al ver la situación del pequeño, se para e intenta detenerlos pero otro guardia viene y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido

 **Poni (padre)** -no…déjenlo…

 **Guardia** -hmp, y yo que hago?, ya rápido, no tengo todo el día díganme donde lo tienen?

 **Poni (padre)** -no sabemos de qué hablas?

 **Guardia** -ah, seguro que no lo saben?

 **Poni (padre)** -(asiente con la cabeza)

 **Guardia** -bien, entonces no hay más que hacer aquí…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guardia** -mátenlos a todos y quemen el lugar

 **Poni (padre)** -no, por favor no

Connor ya se estaba desesperando pero no podía atacar al menos no hasta ver a su amigo el doctor, pero ya no podía esperar así que se pone en posición para saltar a la calle

Sin embargo en la calle muchos ponis habían salido para poder ver por qué tanto ruido, nunca faltan los chismosos aun así en la entrada de la vecindad habían ponis montando guardia

Connor realiza un salto de fe hacia la calle cayendo en medio de la misma, al caer todos los ponis lo miran con miedo y curiosidad, Connor empieza a correr en dirección a los guardias de la entrada, los guardias o ven y se ponen en posición y estos llaman a los demás los cuales solo unos cuantos se acercan para ver qué pasaba

El guardia extiende la lanza con sus dos cascos delanteros dando un salto para mantenerse elevado por un rato, Connor lo esquiva con facilidad y le clava el cuchillo en el lomo y otro en el pecho, el cuerpo del guardia cae al piso sin vida

Los demás guardias se alarman y empiezan a rodear a Connor pero el no les deja agarra a uno del cuello con rapidez y lo lanza contra otros dos para distraer y por breve momento el corazón de Connor late fuertemente, provocando que Connor viera en vez de guardias ponis guardias humanos y de esta forma los acaba rápidamente a cada uno

Mientras que el combatía muchos lo veían con curiosidad como se movía de un lado a otro matándolos uno por uno con total tranquilidad

Una vez acabado se remanga las telas del brazo para poder entrar al vecindario ve que los guardias lo ven con pánico incluyendo el capitán, uno de los guardias se le acerca por un lado con un ataque de lanza pero Connor se mueve a un lado, agarra la lanza y lo patea con fuerza desde el pecho para quitársela y luego darle vuelta y apuñalarlo con la misma

El resto de los guardias se acerca pero Connor les hace una barrida con la lanza y se lanza encima de ellos para acabar agarra a uno de guardias con ambos brazos y lo lanza contra la pared y acuchilla a los que vienen cunado el guardia se levanta Connor le lanza un cuchillo y le da en el cuello

Connor se le acerca a paso corto mientras que el supuesto capitán suelta al padre del potrillo el cual sale corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, preguntándole si estaba bien y que no hubiera ocurrido nada, mientras que Connor pasaba a su costado aun con la cara cubierta con la capucha de tela

Todos miraron al misterioso encapuchado el cual se acercaba al capitán de la guardia el cual respiraba de forma alterada, saca su espada e intenta a atacar pero Connor se mueva a un lado y le acucha los brazos, el capitán suelta la espada y cae al suelo y se esconde la cabeza

 **Connor** -hmp, esperaba más de un capitán

 **Capitán** -lo siento, perdóname, no lo vuelvo hacer

 **Connor** -va en serio? Vas a rogar después de como pisabas a estos ponis

 **Capitán** -por favor…(el tono de su voz empezó a disminuir a tal punto que no se oía bien)

 **Connor** -que dices? No te oigo

Pero Connor se sintió incomodo como si algo malo le fuera a pasar aun así el poni seguía cubriéndose la cabeza a pesar de estar sangrando lo hacía además de que un ligero brillo de luz salió de su cabeza

 **Connor** -pero, ¿Qué haces?

En este momento, todos los guardias estaban completamente fuera de combate ya sea por muerte o por inconciencia y la puerta estaba libre y los vecinos estaban que miraban la escena de Connor con el guardia, pero no muy feliz había alguien corriendo hacia su departamento y por cómo veía que había varios ponis en las calles todos mirando un camino de sangre por el suelo

Era nada más y nade menos que el Doctor Whooves, mirando la entrada de su vecindario y al ver los cuerpos de ponis de guardias temió lo peor, sale corriendo en dirección hacia su apartamento

Al entrar pudo ver a Connor mirando al propio capitán de la guardia de Nightmare Moon ocultándose la cabeza con ambos cascos delanteros, ambos malheridos el doctor Whooves ya se había de que se trataba y el porqué de que se tape la cabeza, era un unicornio y estaba preparando un encantamiento ofensivo

 **Doctor Whooves** -¡Connor, aléjate de él! ¡Es un unicornio!

 **Connor** -un qué?

Pero era tarde el capitán se levanta y de su cabeza sale un brillo potente que hace que Connor salga volando hacia el segundo piso de una habitación dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que cayó en un mueble muy sólido, provocando que se empezara a marear y sentir ganas de cerrar los ojos pero no sin antes ver como el capitán se acercaba hacia el Doctor Whooves con un arma y el doctor sacaba un fierro con cables de sus cosas, pero Connor no podía pararse ya que sentía mucho dolor en su pierna

Baja la mirada para poder revisar la razón del dolor, solo para ver como un trozo de madera atravesaba parte de su pierna

 **Connor** -no, (aguantando el dolor), no puedo, ….. (Respirando hondo) no puedo dejarlo así , (mira en dirección del capitán) no puedo ….. no otra vez (cae al suelo inconsciente)

Todo se pone negro para Connor

 **Capitán** -hmp, parece que tu mascota ya no puede hacer nada para defenderte

 **Doctor Whooves** -no es una mascota, tiene más valor que tú, créelo

 **Capitán** -sabes me pregunto por qué me enviaron a buscar a un científico retirado, y ahora lo entiendo

 **Doctor Whooves** -entender ¿Qué?

 **Capitán** -ya lo sabrás (sacando u cuchillo)

El capitán empieza a correr hacia el doctor mientras daba un salto, y el doctor solo empuña su fierro con cables los cuales empezaron a botar chispas de energía

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_

 _ **Bueno gente, primero perdón por haber demorado mucho en actualizar, se me paso el tiempo, aun así me pongo como meta terminar esto, así que voy a seguir hasta poder acabar**_

 _ **Si más que decir, cuídense nos vemos en la próxima, ojala sea más temprano, jeje,**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Connor** -no, (aguantando el dolor), no puedo, ….. (Respirando hondo) no puedo dejarlo así , (mira en dirección del capitán) no puedo ….. no otra vez (cae al suelo inconsciente)

Todo se pone negro para Connor

 **Capitán** -hmp, parece que tu mascota ya no puede hacer nada para defenderte

 **Doctor Whooves** -no es una mascota, tiene más valor que tú, créelo

 **Capitán** -sabes me pregunto por qué me enviaron a buscar a un científico retirado, y ahora lo entiendo

 **Doctor Whooves** -entender ¿Qué?

 **Capitán** -ya lo sabrás ( _sacando un cuchillo_ )

El capitán empieza a correr hacia el doctor mientras daba un salto, y el doctor solo empuña su fierro con cables los cuales empezaron a botar chispas de energía

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 11: Dentro o Fuera**_

Connor, tras haber perdido contra el capitán de la guardia oscura, queda inconsciente y malherido y lo último que llega a ver es al doctor Whooves preparándose para pelear contra el capitán

Connor se desmalla, dejando solo al doctor contra el capitán, el doctor Whooves intenta dialogar con el capitán para saber el porqué de su búsqueda, aunque en el fondo ya sabía cuál era el motivo, pero esperaba equivocarse

 **Capitán** -bien decide, aunque no me molestaría en darte una paliza antes de llevarte al castillo, pero me dieron ordenes así que las seguiré, así que elige como van hacer las cosas- _pasando su casco por su espada_

 **Doctor Whooves** -qué tal si mejor nada- _decía sacando su bastón de metal con cables_

 **Capitán** -muy bien serán por las malas entonces- _decía desenvainando su espada_

Y así empezó el combate, el capitán se le acerco con velocidad a dar un espadazo de forma vertical pero el doctor bloquea de forma horizontal con su bastón, y llevándolo para un lado haciéndolo caer entonces el doctor Whooves corre hacia un lado del lugar y le golpea con el bastón, el capitán es rápido y atento y bloquea y le mete una patada con los cascos delanteros y el doctor aguanta y se mueve para otro lado y le da un golpe con bastón, de esta forma la pelea continuo hasta que el capitán empieza a perder la paciencia e intenta hablar para poder encontrar algún punto débil

 **Capitán** -dime ¿porque peleas tanto? O es que acaso te volviste un idiota

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿Por qué un idiota? ¿Por ayudar a otros? o ¿Por intentar mejorar y cambiar las cosas?- _mirando el departamento destruido donde estaba tirado Connor malherido_

 **Capitán** –así es, es por eso

Entonces el capitán se levanta y carga su magia en su espada, aumentando el daño de la misma, pero lo que él no sabía era que el doctor Whooves llevaba consigo, en su lomo un propulsor que lo levanta para arriba dando un gran salto, el capitán da su ataque de forma horizontal con su espada queriendo dañar las patas del doctor Whooves pero este reacciona rápido y se impulsa hacia arriba y con el bastón le da un golpe cerca de la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, el capitán ya cansado y confundido por tantos golpes le da un golpe vertical con su espada pero el Doctor lo bloquea a tiempo dejando el filo justo por encima de su cabeza, poniendo toda su fuerza en el golpe para así someter al doctor Whooves

 **Capitán** -no eres tan fuerte, al final yo ganare- _decía confiado_

 **Doctor Whooves** -si puede que tengas razón- _decía sudando pero aun confiado_

El doctor Whooves ya estaba cerca de perder contra el capitán pero antes de acabar le dice acercando su casco al botón que había cerca a unos cables en su bastón

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero aun así la fuerza no lo es todo

Dijo para luego presionar el botón de esta manera electrocutando al capitán por completo, se veía como las chispas recorrían su cuerpo y también salía humo del mismo, pero antes de caer el capitán suelta su espada y agarra al doctor Whooves para estrangularlo pero no alcanza y de esa forma cae arrodillado y el doctor, ya cansado, se acerca para darle el golpe final con su bastón dejándolo caer al suelo

El doctor Whooves se levanta cansado por el combate y se acerca hacia el departamento destruido donde aún estaba Connor desmallado con la pierna herida pero en eso de la nada el doctor empieza a escuchar un silbido muy agudo, pero que cada vez se podía escuchar más, pero aun así el doctor Whooves se acercaba al departamento destruido ignorando el sonido, grave error ya que una sombra se posa sobre el doctor Whooves provocando que mire hacia arriba para ver como un ser caía del cielo, se pone a un lado de él y le da un gran golpe con un arco con filo, un filo en la punta, mandándolo a volar chocando con una pared de la vecindad solo para que caiga al suelo herido y cansado, levanta la mirada para ver a su rival que se acercaba a la ruinas del departamento al cual le prende fuego, el fuego se empieza a propagar por todo el lugar

El ser era el guardia de armadura plateada que estaba al lado de Nightmare Moon en la plaza el día del accidente de Sully y Connor, el Doctor intenta levantarse para poder pelear pero se desmaya y de esta forma termina el encuentro para todos

 **_UNAS HORAS ANTES_**

Se podía ver al Doctor Whooves caminar en dirección hacia el hospital donde en el pasado atendieron a Connor, ya que iba a visitar a su viejo amigo el cual le ayudo a curar a Connor y a Sully

Entrando por la puerta, pudo ver que la poni que atendía estaba recogiendo unas cosas que estaban tiradas por todo el piso, por todo el demacrado piso, estaba hecho un desastre

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero, ¿Qué paso aquí?

 **Enfermera** -…tuvimos problemas,…unos ponis vinieron a buscar al doctor Shiv,…los cuales eran muy agresivos,…eran dos- _estaba muy asustada_

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿dos ponis agresivos?, no puede ser ¿Dónde está el doctor Shiv?

 **Enfermera** -no ha salido de su consultorio en toda la mañana

Tras oír eso el Doctor Whooves se dirige rápidamente al consultorio del Doctor Shiv, el cual era su amigo el que le ayudo a llevar y sanar el cuerpo de Connor, mientras corría por los pasillos pudo ver que había otros ponis mal heridos del lugar, a pesar de ser un hospital había más pacientes que antes aparte las paredes estaban dañadas como si hubiera una pelea, cuadros rotos, sillas tiradas, y papeles regados por el suelo

 **Doctor Whooves** -sí, aquí hubo una pelea

El Doctor se acerca rápidamente hacia el consultorio de su amigo, pero al llegar se preocupa ya que la puerta estaba tumbada en el piso

 **Doctor Whooves** -el que la haya tumbado tenía muchas ganas de entrar, aun así ¿Por qué?

El Doctor entra a la habitación, el cual estaba desordenado, la mesa central tirada, los papeles tirados, las cajas tiradas por el suelo con cosas dentro, el Doctor se agacha y empieza a investigar entre uno de los documentos había uno que tenía el nombre de Connor, era una carpeta con documentos, lo abre y ve que había muchas imágenes y textos con notas, algunas muy interesantes el Doctor decide levantar la carpeta pero en eso escucha unos pasos provenientes de afuera, se levanta rápido y se oculta a lado de la mesa tirada, y se queda a esperar de quien se trata

Y el extraño personaje entra por la puerta tumbada, el personaje llevaba una cámara en su mochila (montura) y empezó a tomar fotos del lugar de todo tirado y revisaba las cosas, en todo esto el Doctor no le quitaba los ojos a los documentos que estaban tirados en el suelo aun lado de él

 **Doctor Whooves** -(en mente) por favor no te lo lleves… por favor no te lo lleves…

Pero aun así el personaje se acerca, estira los cascos para poder levantar los documentos, los coloca sobre la mesa tirada en la cual el Doctor aún seguía escondido, en ello el personaje decide tomarle unas fotos a las hojas

Pero cuando el Doctor escucho el sonido del flash de la cámara sale de su escondite con velocidad para tumbar a su oponente, lo tira contra el suelo, solo para luego poder mirarle la cara la cual era Derpy

 **Doctor Whooves** -espera Derpy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Derpy** -..h-hola, ¿Cómo esta Doctor?

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo bien, pero tú, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti, por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado

 **Derpy** -si lo se perdón por eso, pero recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando te traje los trozos metálicos que me pediste

 **Doctor Whooves** -sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

 **Derpy** -parece que no lo recuerdas bien

 **Doctor Whooves** -si lo recuerdo, tu llegaste, dejaste la caja y luego nos fuimos a comer algo, y …

 **Derpy** -aparte de eso

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿aparte de eso?

 **Derpy** -bien te lo recordare, ese día te dije que de camino a tu casa sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo así que te dije, si en algún momento vuelvo a sentir eso dejaría de venir a ayudarte por un tiempo aparte tenías a Connor a tu cuidado, así que con mayor motivo no podía volver con ustedes, ¿perdón si los preocupe?

 **Doctor Whooves** -no te preocupes, lo único que importa es que estas bien, aparte Connor se va a sentir muy bien al verte

 **Derpy** -si tienes razón

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿por cierto que hacías con la cámara?

 **Derpy** -ah eso solo tomaba unas fotos para poder darte información al regresar con ustedes, después de todo no podía regresar a casa con los cascos vacíos

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues sí, bien hecho

 **Derpy** -si

 **Doctor Whooves** -entonces dime ¿Qué averiguaste con tu investigación?

 **Derpy** -bien pero primero ayúdame a acomodar la mesa

En eso los ponis se acercan a la mesa y la empiezan a levantar para poder usarla, en eso Derpy saca de sus alforjas unas hojas y fotos

 **Derpy** -mira, lo primero era averiguar la posición del artefacto que utilizaron para someter a Sully y Connor, y pues actualmente se encuentra en su castillo en el bosque Everfree

 **Doctor Whooves** -hmp, ¿Qué extraño? Cualquiera diría que con un artefacto con tal poder, nunca lo soltaría

 **Derpy** -sí, lo llevaría consigo a todas partes **si es que funcionara**

 **Doctor Whooves** **-** espera ¿Cómo que, "si es que funcionara"?

 **Derpy** -lo que ocurre es que ya no funciona el artefacto, al parecer después de usarlo con Connor y Sully, este dejo de funcionar así que lo dejo encadenado en su castillo aun así parece que no le importa mucho ya que si no, no se hubiera ido del pueblo

 **Doctor Whooves** -se fue, ¿A dónde?

 **Derpy** -a Canterlot al parecer quería hablar con la Reina Chrysalis

 **Doctor Whooves** -así que no está en el pueblo

 **Derpy** -aun así dejó aun encargado para que cuide su puesto en Poniville

 **Doctor Whooves** -un encargado ¿Quién es?

 **Derpy** -no lo sé, solo sé que es un capitán de la antigua división de la guardia de Canterlot, pero algo no concuerda

 **Doctor Whooves** -te parece que algo falla?

 **Derpy** -pues si cuando me dijeron esto también decían que "¿Qué le paso?" "¿Por qué se comporta así? "Y "Antes no era así" parece que ha cambiado y mucho

 **Doctor Whooves** –si pues a nosotros tampoco es que nos esté yendo del todo bien

 **Derpy** -¿a qué te refieres?

 **Doctor Whooves** -veras… recuerdas el Animus?

 **Derpy** -¿Animus?

 **Doctor Whooves** -es el nombre que le dio Connor a la maquina con cubierta de metal que revive los recuerdos

 **Derpy** -sí, lo recuerdo, en un principio me querías usar a mi como tu poni de pruebas

 **Doctor Whooves** -sí pero no lo hice

 **Derpy** -solo porque YO me resistí usando tu bastón eléctrico, por cierto ten, te lo devuelvo-decía sacando el bastón de su alforja

 **Doctor Whooves** -a gracias, ya me había olvidado de él, por cierto está cargado?

 **Derpy** -así es, batería llena

 **Doctor Whooves** -gracias-decía acomodando el bastón en su inventario

 **Derpy** -pero dime, ¿qué paso con el Animus?

 **Doctor Whooves** -se destruyo

 **Derpy** -¡¿Qué?! Se destruyó el invento en el cual trabajaste tanto tiempo

 **Doctor Whooves** -sí pero en primer lugar recordemos que no es mi diseño lo robamos de la alianza oscura

 **Derpy** -bueno tienes razón, pero dime ¿Cómo se destruyó?

 **Doctor Whooves** -no me lo creerás, pero por el análisis que me dio la maquina antes de destruirse fue que encontró una especie de virus dentro del sistema y que este cerraba todos los bloques de memoria, el virus era tan fuerte que cerraba todo los programas y tan complicado que no lo pude borrar ni eliminar, me siento un poco impotente por no poder hacer mas

El doctor se sienta a un lado de la habitación decepcionado y triste por lo que había acabado Derpy se le acerca al doctor intentando animarlo

 **Derpy** -ten (entregándole un muffin) come así te animaras

 **Doctor Whooves** -..gracias

 **Derpy** -pero de ¿Dónde salió el virus?

 **Doctor Whooves** -…de Connor

 **Derpy** -no, no creo-decía intentando olvidar la idea de que Connor era un traidor

 **Doctor Whooves** -Derpy mírame a los ojos y dime si no te parece raro que Connor haya sanado tan rápido más rápido que con la medicina tradicional, además él nunca tuvo ningún encuentro con la magia para ser sanado a esa velocidad

 **Derpy** -no me lo creo

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo tampoco, por eso vine porque en ese documento está el informe del único que pudo ver dentro de él-decía mientras ambos miraban el documento que estaba encima del escritorio el cual tenía el informe médico de Connor

 **Derpy** -aquí hay una línea de privacidad pero solo así sabremos lo que es, pero espero no estar equivocándome

 **Doctor Whooves** -yo igual, vamos abrirlo

Ambos empezaron a abrir el documento de la manera más delicada con cuidado de hacer un mal movimiento, dentro había varias notas y algunas fotos

En las notas:

- **10:30 pm 2 de diciembre del 1015,** revisión del sujeto pues es el primero que tengo a mi disposición es más es el primero en su especie que tengo la oportunidad de revisar así que desde aquí voy a empezar a operar y hacer unas paradas para poder anotar todos mis descubrimientos

 **-11:22 pm 2 de diciembre del 1015** , pues parece que la piel del sujeto es realmente resistente a pesar de todo el daño mágico que recibió aún sigue vivo además a eso hay que añadirle que en su interior hay un complejo sistema de respiración y que de alguna manera sus órganos se intentan recuperar del daño aunque lo que voy a hacer es una suposición de los daños del paciente: los riñones dañados, los intestinos dañados, el estómago ha sobrevivido con las justas y que decir del resto a todo esto he intentado buscar muestras de sangre que puedan remplazar su muestra de sangre original ya he preparado 3 muestras de sangre

 **-12:10 pm 3 de diciembre del 1015** , no lo puedo creer al parecer el sujeto es más resistente sus órganos han quedado reparados y la muestra de sangre se adapta muy bien con su sistema aunque aún me queda algunas heridas pero después de esto debería ser capaz de sanarlo pero antes hare un último chequeo con los instrumentos de la maquina sensorial para asegurarme que no olvido nada

 **-2:04 am 3 de diciembre del 1015** haber Whooves, cabronazo que has hecho? Que le hiciste a este chico? , he hecho esta revisión más de seis veces para asegurarme al cien por ciento de que no me equivoco este chico tiene algo en su interior algo al cual por su naturaleza de gran rapidez de regeneración y comprensión sobre sus células internas y tejidos musculares, pues digo que es un **organismo** y lo he localizado este organismo está a nivel microscópico en su interior corriendo por su sangre el cual se limpia de poco a poco está botando la sangre muerta por las heridas del chico, es como una esponja que bota los desperdicios a continuación voy a proceder a hacerle los puntos de sutura para vendarlo y dejarlo dormir

 **-2:20 am 3 de diciembre del** 2015 a ver este chico acaba de, aunque no me crean y sea una broma para el informe, cerrar su propia carne sin necesidad de los puntos, ya está cerrado así que me veo obligado a retirar los puntos y dejarlo dormir, no hay nada más que decir creo que con esto sería todo, espero que sepas lo que haces viejo amigo….

Ya habido terminado de leer las notas del Doctor Shiv ambos decide revisar las fotos por separado solo para ver todo lo que ocurría, eran fotos de lo mismo pero con distinto punto de vista así resaltando todo lo que tenía

 **Derpy** -no puede ser, pero ¿Qué es el?

 **Doctor Whooves** -….

 **Derpy** -Doctor, respóndame, usted me dijo que el chico era especial desde un principio

 **Doctor Whooves** -si lo se

 **Derpy** -entonces dígame ¿Que le dio?

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues bien escucha, antes de que tuviéramos a Connor yo estaba en los laboratorios del castillo de Nightmare Moon, reparando su sistema de seguridad y los campos de anti-magia

 **Derpy** -ya ¿y?

 **Doctor Whooves** -bien en ese momento yo empecé a caminar por los pasillos y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta una habitación donde había un gran tubo con agua y en su interior había un contenedor pequeño con algo, algo vivo, y fue ahí cuando lo vi Derpy a su lado había varios informes en ellos veía como trataban a varios soldados, había varios nombres pero la historia era la misma, nadie aguantaba el tratamiento ya que de alguna manera morían o su mente se rompía ya que no podían soportar su carga

 **Derpy** -pero que era lo que viste?

 **Doctor Whooves** -el organismo, **el organismo negro,** o al menos eso decía el proyecto

 **Derpy** -¿proyecto?

 **Doctor Whooves** -intentaban crear a más soldados a mas guerreros como el, como el soldado del invierno, pero no podían ya que él era especial, ellos no solo perdían su tiempo y sabes cuál fue su respuesta?, sabes lo que dijeron?

 **Derpy** -¿Que dijeron?

 **Doctor Whooves** -que no importaba, que eran soldados, estarían acostumbrados a dar su vida por el honor del imperio del rey sombra

 **Derpy** -están todos locos

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues sí, pero no son ellos, es ese maldito artefacto que portaba Nightmare Moon el día que llego con su guardaespaldas, les hiso eso a tantos ponis como pudo les lavo el cerebro

 **Derpy** -entonces cuando encontraste a Connor?

 **Doctor Whooves** -esa es la peor parte, seguí caminando por los pasillos y vi una gran puerta que llevaba a una habitación había varios generadores conectados a una mesa y encima de ello había alguien cubierto con telas grises, revise a los lados de la habitación y encontré la verdadera razón del porque habían traído los planos del Animus a Poniville, los mismos que robamos, eran para él, todo para él, inclusive el día que Nightmare Moon se hiso presente en la plaza era para usar su artefacto para poder encontrarlo y aunque no lo lograra controlaría la mente de todos para hacer una búsqueda de todo el pueblo, pero

 **Derpy** -¿pero?

 **Doctor Whooves** -pero ese día Sully se apareció con lo poco que quedaba de su propio equipo para, no ganarle ya sabían que no podían ganar, sino para ganarnos tiempo, para darme tiempo de encontrar a Connor ya que la noche anterior él no había venido y ambos no sabíamos dónde estaba, pero el apareció delante de Nightmare para poder salvar a Sully

 **Derpy** -si lo sé también, estuve ahí, pensé que solo se lo iba a llevar pero en su lugar simplemente los…."apago" a ambos-decía con tristeza

 **Doctor Whooves** -si lo sé, no creí que Connor se aparecería de entre el montón, pero de ese evento, motivo y le dio una razón a Connor de seguir vivo y luchar, mejorar y ganar aunque por ahora todo nos está yendo mal

Ambos se quedan mirando por un rato y luego miran al resto de la habitación

 **Doctor Whooves** -estamos perdiendo, no importa cuánto luchemos seguimos perdiendo

 **Derpy** -todavía no hay que perder las esperanzas

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿esperanzas?, mi esperanza era que Connor usara el animus para derrotar a Nightmare, pero en su lugar solo retrocedemos, y a mí se me acaban las ideas

 **Derpy** -vamos, anímate, a parte ella ya no tiene el artefacto

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿y?

 **Derpy** -y que ahora es vulnerable, al menos hasta cierta fecha

 **Doctor Whooves** -¿Cómo que hasta cierta fecha?

 **Derpy** -bien ya me contaste tu historia, ahora déjame contarte la mía, desde el día que deje de verlos me hice muchas preguntas de lo que pasaba en el pueblo y del porqué de la escasez de recursos y fondos monetarios así que empecé a investigar para hallar una solución, una respuesta y ¿sabes qué?, la encontré dentro de unos días ocurrirá un evento llamado **"la noche de la luna azul",** para la cual Nightmare está preparando un ejército, uno grande y con ella a la cabeza con un nuevo nivel de poder capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera, ahí es donde se están yendo todos los fondos, los gastas en la guerra que se avecina pero lo que no se es con ¿quién lo va usar?, desde ese punto todo es extraño y no comprendo

 **Doctor Whooves** -quizás tengas razón, pero si va usar la energía de esa luna, entonces necesitara una armadura especial para que su ejército, para que puedan ser más potente

 **Derpy** -y por ello necesitara a un científico especial (pensando en la situación) y ahora que lo digo, este lugar esta demacrado

 **Doctor Whooves** -y que lo digas, es seguro de que aquí hubo una pelea, pero con ¿Quién?

 **Derpy** -de seguro pensaban sacar a alguien de aquí, a alguien importante

 **Doctor Whooves** -de seguro fue mi amigo el Doctor Shiv

 **Derpy** -espera, si se llevaron al Doctor Shiv, eso quiere decir que también se llevaron parte de su equipo…

 **Doctor Whooves** -si ¿y?

 **Derpy** -acaso no estaba escrito en sus notas que Connor llevaba el organismo negro

 **Doctor Whooves** -no puede ser, tienes razón, hay que sacarlo del pueblo lo antes posible, llevarlo lejos

 **Derpy** -pero espera, eso quiere decir que no saben que ya no lo tienen, pero como hiciste ¿que él lo tuviera?

 **Doctor Whooves** -(poniéndose en la puerta para salir) pensé que ya lo entendías, el organismo nunca estuvo en ese tubo de ensayo gigante ya que alguien lo deposito en su cuerpo, en el cuerpo de Connor, la pregunta es ¿Quién fue? Y ¿Por qué?

 **Derpy** -si tienes razón, pero al menos Connor está bien

 **Doctor Whooves** -así es, le dije que se quedara en mi viejo departamento en la vecindad calles abajo, solo espero que no se haya movido de ahí

Pero cerca de la ventana se escuchó el sonido de varios cascos corriendo al unísono así que ambos se acercan a la ventana para poder ver qué ocurre y vieron a los guardias hablando entre ellos

 **Soldado poni** -rápido dicen que avistaron al sujeto cerca de los mercados

 **Guardia poni** –entendido-decía corriendo hasta los mercados

 **Capitán poni** -sepárense y busquen por todos lados y también los callejones el resto síganme, se dónde se escondían

 **Soldado poni** -hay que ser rápido antes de que el discípulo de sombra venga y nos quite el trabajo

 **Capitán poni** -rápido rompan filas

Y todos parten a distintos puntos, una vez que los guardias se retiran el doctor y Derpy salen de su escondite y empiezan a correr en dirección hacia el vecindario donde en teoría se encontraría Connor

 **Doctor Whooves** -esto el peor de lo que imagine

 **Derpy** -y que lo digas, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Doctor Whooves** -pues primero hay que sacar a Connor del pueblo, ya que si no me equivoco, Nightmare pretende construirse un ejército y para ello necesita un buen soldado y creo que pretende convertir a Connor en ese soldado

 **Derpy** -pero Connor nunca le haría caso, después de todo lo que le hiso a él y a Sully

 **Doctor Whooves** -si tienes razón, él nunca le haría caso, pero aun así recordemos que trajeron los planos del animus aquí, lo que quiere decir que….

 **Derpy** -…pretenden lavarle la cabeza

 **Doctor Whooves** -es lo más probable, es por eso que no podemos dejar que se lo lleven, ojala tuviéramos algo con lo que defendernos

 **Derpy** -pero tú tienes tu bastón eléctrico

 **Doctor Whooves** -sí, pero no podremos defendernos solo con eso, me refiero a que hay medio pueblo buscándonos, y pronto será el pueblo entero, si esto sigue así no podremos quedarnos aquí

 **Derpy** -pero este es nuestro hogar ¿no?

 **Doctor Whooves** -lo siento Derpy, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que todo esto empeore además ya no podemos hacer más por el pueblo, viendo nuestras opciones creo que lo mejor será retirarnos y reagruparnos para poder ver que hacer después ahora lo esencial es llevarnos a Connor

 **Derpy** -entiendo-decía un poco triste, ya que ella no quería dejar el pueblo, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya no había nada más que hacer, sin el equipo necesario, no podría hacer más y tarde o temprano los encontrarían

Siguieron corriendo hasta cierto punto hasta que el Doctor le dijo a Derpy que fuera a buscar en el mercado ya que según los guardias puede seguir por ahí, Derpy entiende y va en dirección hacia el mercado mientras que el doctor decide seguir yendo hacia el departamento en la vecindad pero al estar unas cuadras antes nota que muchos ponis habían salido de sus casas y le oía murmurar

 **Poni obrero 1** -¿escuchaste?

 **Poni obrero 2** -no, ¿qué paso?

 **Poni obrero 1** -hay una pelea más adelante entre los guardias de Nightmare Moon y una criatura extraña pero por lo que se ve la criatura está ganando ya que no paran de salir guardias del local

 **Poni obrero 2** -¿en serio?, no estas segura que es una bestia, ya que ahora también escucho los ruidos

 **Poni obrero 3** -sí, ¿Quién será?

 **Doctor Whooves** -no puede ser, este….-decía el doctor molesto al ver que Connor le habría desobedecido

Así que entre tanto murmureo el doctor decide entrar para ver qué es lo que pasaba en realidad, una vez se pone en una esquina para no ser visto, y pudo verlo, a Connor estaba que peleaba con todas sus ganas contra los guardias los cuales salían con varios cortes y moretones estaba por demás decir que algunos morían, pero a pesar de esto el Doctor pudo notar cierta alegría y excitación en el rostro de Connor, como si realmente lo estuviera disfrutando esto le preocupo y mucho ya que no quería que Connor se convirtiera en un monstruo, pero al fin al cabo no se puede evitar ver su rostro de alegría

Se movía de un lado a otro sin importarle lo que le dijera el resto de los guardias, hasta que da una patada a un poni, este cae atontado y Connor se quedó cara a cara con el capitán el cual tenía la cabeza tapada, lo cual era extraño

Todos miraron al misterioso encapuchado el cual se acercaba al capitán de la guardia el cual respiraba de forma alterada, saca su espada e intenta a atacar pero Connor se mueva a un lado y le acuchilla los brazos, el capitán suelta la espada y cae al suelo y se esconde la cabeza

 **Connor** -hmp, esperaba más de un capitán-decía burlándose

 **Capitán** -lo siento, perdóname, no lo vuelvo hacer

 **Connor** -va ¿en serio? Vas a rogar después de como pisabas a estos ponis-decía cambiando su expresión de cómico a enojado

 **Capitán** -por favor… (El tono de su voz empezó a disminuir a tal punto que no se oía bien)

 **Connor** -¿qué dices? No te oigo

Pero Connor se sintió incomodo como si algo malo le fuera a pasar aun así el poni seguía cubriéndose la cabeza a pesar de estar sangrando, lo hacía además de que un ligero brillo de luz salió de su cabeza

 **Connor** -pero, ¿Qué haces?

En este momento, todos los guardias estaban completamente fuera de combate ya sea por muerte o por inconciencia y la puerta estaba libre y los vecinos estaban que miraban la escena de Connor con el guardia, pero no muy feliz había alguien corriendo hacia su departamento y por cómo veía que había varios ponis en las calles todos mirando un camino de sangre por el suelo

Era nada más y nade menos que el Doctor Whooves, mirando la entrada de su vecindario y al ver los cuerpos de ponis de guardias temió lo peor, sale corriendo en dirección hacia su apartamento

Al entrar pudo ver a Connor mirando al propio capitán de la guardia de Nightmare Moon ocultándose la cabeza con ambos cascos delanteros, ambos malheridos el doctor Whooves ya se había de que se trataba y el porqué de que se tape la cabeza, era un unicornio y estaba preparando un encantamiento ofensivo

 **Doctor Whooves** -¡Connor, aléjate de él! ¡Es un unicornio!

 **Connor** -un ¿qué?

Pero era tarde el capitán se levanta y de su cabeza sale un brillo potente que hace que Connor salga volando hacia el segundo piso de una habitación dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que cayó en un mueble muy sólido, provocando que se empezara a marear y sentir ganas de cerrar los ojos pero no sin antes ver como el capitán se acercaba hacia el Doctor Whooves con un arma y el doctor sacaba un fierro con cables de sus cosas, pero Connor no podía pararse ya que sentía mucho dolor en su pierna

Baja la mirada para poder revisar la razón del dolor, solo para ver como un trozo de madera atravesaba parte de su pierna

 **Connor** -no, (aguantando el dolor), no puedo, ….. (Respirando hondo) no puedo dejarlo así , (mira en dirección del capitán) no puedo ….. no otra vez (cae al suelo inconsciente)

Todo se pone negro para Connor

 **Capitán** -hmp, parece que tu mascota ya no puede hacer nada para defenderte

 **Doctor Whooves** -no es una mascota, tiene más valor que tú, créelo

 **Capitán** -sabes me pregunto por qué me enviaron a buscar a un científico retirado, y ahora lo entiendo

 **Doctor Whooves** -entender ¿Qué?

 **Capitán** -ya lo sabrás (sacando un cuchillo)

Y es así que desde este punto empieza el encuentro entre el Doctor y el capitán de la guardia nocturna

.

.

.

.

.

 **_VOLVIENDO Al PRESENTE_**

El doctor había sido secuestrado por el caballero poni de armadura plateada y Connor, aun inconsciente, permanecía tirado debajo de los escombros en llamas de lo que antes era él apartamento del doctor Whooves

Todo el vecindario estaba encendido en llamas y se propagaba por el resto del lugar, pero no todo iría mal al menos no en ese sentido ya que de un lado del vecindario apareció Derpy y al ver el lugar destrozado supone lo peor cae al suelo tirada pensando que ya todo habría acabado

Que no habría más por hacer

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_

 _ **Bueno gente, ya se, ya se me he demorado demasiado, mucho a pesar de lo dije pero no me demore por que yo haya querido, sino porque el puto destino lo ha querido así, el destino puede llegar a joderte toda la maldita existencia, pero bueno han de saber que este capítulo iba a durar más como un promedio de 31 hojas, sin embargo temí que la pagina no me dejara subir esa cantidad en la historia así que dividí el capítulo en dos partes, por hoy tendrán esto y dentro de unos días como tres o cuatro subiré la segunda parte ósea el "Capítulo 12: Estilo Familiar" y también en ese capítulo explicare con más detalle el porqué de no haber subido capitulo todo este largo tiempo, y entenderán el porqué de mi ausencia**_

 _ **Y bueno y eso y también agradecerles el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia ya que sus comentarios me alientan a seguir y a mejorar y hablando de ello me gustaría que me dieran algunas ideas u opiniones de cómo está yendo la historia**_

 _ **Aprovechando también esta oportunidad responderé la pregunta de un lector que hiso hace un tiempo la cual era**_

 _ **dikr1229**_ __ _ **dikr1229**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Por cierto aplicaras en este fic la teoría de las cuerdas?**_

 _ **Autor: pues no pensaba hacerla sin embargo me has dado grandes ideas en próximos capítulos veras lo de tu idea implementada por uno de los personajes y gracias por tu aporte**_

 _ **Realmente ha sido de ayuda, ha y también no crean que solo tocare la saga de assasins creed también tendrán su espacio otros juegos**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir no vemos**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	12. Chapter 12, Primera Parte

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 12: Estilo Familiar, Primera Parte**_

_ **EN LA MENTE DE CONNOR_**

Connor se encontraba tirado en el suelo en medio de un lugar tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir nada más que el color negro

 **Connor** -… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?-decía un Connor confundido

Empezó a intentar levantarse pero se volvió a caer por el dolor que provenía de su pierna la cual estaba muy herida y con un hueco profundo, inclusive se podía ver el hueso dañado, completamente ensangrentado y con los músculos lastimados

 **Connor-** … pero ¿qué es esto?, como duele-decía quejándose por el dolor

 **Voz extraña** -duele ¿verdad?

 **Connor** -pues claro, pero sigo vivo, creo que es gracias a ti, una vez más gracias Alastor, gracias por salvarme otra vez

 **Voz extraña** -….

 **Connor** -¿Alastor?

 **Voz extraña** -¿Por qué me llamas Alastor?

Connor empezó a sentir duda y preocupación, de quien era la voz? , si no era Alastor, ¿Quién era?

 **Connor** -….este ¿hola?

 **Voz extraña** -¿Por qué me llamaste Alastor?

 **Connor** -disculpa, creo que me equivoque de ¿entidad?, bueno ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es? , pero es mi mentor

 **Voz extraña** -te equivocaste, entonces las gracias que me diste de salvarte no eran para mí?

 **Connor** -¿salvarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Voz extraña** -no comprendo, no te entiendo ¿Por qué tienes ese nivel de ignorancia?

 **Connor** -(en mente) ahora que me percataba su voz era similar a la mía pero con cierto tono más formal como si fuera más "inteligente" es un poco extraño, pero aun así ya en estos momentos, ya muy poco puede sorprenderme

 **Voz extraña** -lo vuelvo a repetir "no comprendo tu nivel de ignorancia", eres estúpido, te pones a pensar sin siquiera entender dónde estamos, y sin importante el hecho que yo puedo leer tu mente

 **Connor** -oye no soy estúpido, soy inteligente y ¡sí!, me preguntaba dónde estaba?

 **Voz extraña** -no lo parece, porque si realmente lo fueras entenderías que estamos en tu mente

 **Connor** -¿en mi mente?

 **Voz extraña** -así es, pero por si no me crees…

Y en ese momento mi herida empezó a desaparecer y las demás heridas leves que estaban por todo mi cuerpo empezaron a sanar hasta quedar como nuevo inclusive las ropas que llevaba empezaron a cambiar a un traje de gala con saco y corbata y unos zapatos brillantes

 **Connor** -oye y esto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Voz extraña** -puedo hacer más que sanar y darte ropa, ¿Sabes?

 **Connor** -así, pruébalo-decía Connor retando a la extraña voz en su cabeza pensando que podría sacar algo de información o averiguar el origen de esa voz

Y en ese mismo momento el cuerpo de Connor empezó a mutar, en eso por encima del brazo se había formado una ametralladora y en la otra un cañón con bengalas y en la espalda le salió alas de avión gigantescas con turbinas y propulsores para volar y de esta manera Connor se pone en posición y empieza a volar por los alrededores con total naturalidad como si ya hubiese estado preparado

 **Connor** -yuuuuuuujuuuuuuu-decia Connor volando por todo el basto cielo, ignorando los hechos

Daba maniobras y piruetas y disparaba a cualquier lado, el poder que sentía era increíble y no podía parar hasta que da una pirueta hacia arriba para luego caer de golpe, unos segundos antes de chocar con el piso, sus pies empezaron a transformarse en plataformas con ruedas de tanque los cuales empezaron a expulsar gas a propulsión para caer sin daño contra el piso

 **Connor** -esto es… esto es increíble, ¿Cómo.. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 **Voz extraña** -es muy sencillo, dentro de mí recaen los planos de verificación de armas del estilo defensivo y ofensivo y puedo crear más cosas, mucho más

 **Connor** -increíble -decía Connor, seguía impresionado con su cuerpo modificado con armas

 **Voz extraña** -pero de seguro que en este momento estás pensando que esto es "increíble" pero creo que deberías preocuparte más por tus "amigos"

 **Connor** -es verdad necesito verlos, por favor llévame con ellos-decía decidido

 **Voz extraña** -de acuerdo

Hasta el momento Connor no se había preguntado quien era la voz extraña pero muy parecida a él, pero lo que si recuerda es que fue derrotado con gran facilidad por no ser rival para la magia, y si volvía se enfrentaría a lo mismo y volvería a perder, a menos que….

 **Connor** -espera antes de que me devuelvas, por favor me podrías devolver tal como estoy con todas estas armas

 **Voz extraña** -…..-se quedó pensando hasta por fin decir-no puedo

 **Connor** -¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Dijiste que podías crear todo esto y mucho más

 **Voz extraña** -todo esto es la culminación de las construcciones de la nanotecnología, las ordenes que le di, este es el resultado

 **Connor** -¿nanotecnología?

 **Voz extraña** -así es, pero debes saber que esto, aunque fácil para crear para mí, sobre todo si estamos en tu mente, no lo es para ti ya que necesitamos algunas cosas, pero antes de seguir déjame mostrarte algo

Una gran pantalla delante de mi apareció de la nada, pero ante la sorpresa Connor retrocede en el empezó a correr un video en el cual me veía en una camilla la cual era empujada sin embargo de un momento a otro me tapan la cara y solo puedo escuchar el sonido y todo solo se puede ver blanco pero escucho una conversación la cual comprendo quienes son

Eran Sully y el doctor Whooves conversando sobre algo, ambos se escuchaban preocupados, como si su propia vida dependiera de como saldría las cosas

 **Connor** -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estoy viendo?-decía preocupado al no poder entender la situación y tenía temor por saber por qué estaba en una camilla

 **Voz extraña** -lo vuelvo a repetir "eres estúpido" "no comprendo tu nivel de ignorancia"

 **Connor** -deja de llamarme así-decía Connor ya enojado, apuntando con ambos brazos armados hacia el cielo de dónde provenía la voz y dispara, pero de un segundo las armas se empiezan a deshacer y guardarse en su interior y sus heridas regresan inclusive el hueco en la pierna

 **Connor** -Argh-caigo al piso por el dolor-¿Por qué? ¿Me haces esto?

 **Voz extraña** -no lo entiendes, en todo tu viaje, nunca te has preguntado cómo has llegado a Equestria? O es que nunca te ha importado lo suficiente?

 **Connor** -¿a qué te refieres?, explícate!

 **Voz extraña** -no puedo decir lo que no sé, pero cumpliré con tu orden, te devolveré a tu realidad pero con todas tus heridas, y con todo el sentimiento de dolor, pero si quieres escuchar mi consejo te lo diré, "Connor tú no eres rival para la magia, pero a la vez la magia no es rival para ti"

 **Connor** -no entiendo lo que dices, explícate, por qué me dices todo esto, que quieres que haga

 **Voz extraña** -solo debes…..

En ese mismo momento una gran luz sale del horizonte el cual empieza a botar un gran rugido de algún tipo de animal gigante

 **Voz extraña** -violación del perímetro, violación del perímetro-decía como si fuera una especie de máquina, ¿una maquina?

 **Connor-** pero, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Connor tenía muchas dudas e intentaba hablarle para poder sacarle información pero nada de lo que decía funcionaba, en lo que pasaba Connor no se percataba que el piso se ponía de color blanco y unas líneas de color roja empezaban a rodearse alrededor de él como si fuera un circuito de energía

Connor veía como de la luz salía una especia de animal gigantesco rompiendo el suelo, y por reflejo intento alejarse sin embargo el circuito de energía ya estaba completo y en un instante empezaron a electrocutar a Connor a tal punto que el cae al suelo

_ **FUERA DE LA MENTE DE CONNOR_**

Derpy se había pasado toda la tarde buscando a Connor por todos los lugares disponibles cerca del mercado, pero aun así no encontraba a Connor, ya había pasado varias horas y ya era de noche, en ese momento Derpy pensaba que quizás solo quizás el doctor Whooves este con Connor en su antiguo apartamento, eso pensaba, eso quería pensar

A toda prisa Derpy empezó a galopar hacia el lugar pero a medida que se acercaba se percataba del humo que salía del lugar, asustada decide correr más rápido solo para poder ver todo destruido por el fuego, en su gran mayoría todo quemado había sangre por el suelo y varios ponis corriendo lejos del lugar, viéndolos mejor eran guardias poni los cuales recogían a sus compañeros y se iban lejos del lugar

Derpy caía al suelo triste pero al ver a un lado un potrillo ayudando a otro poni a mover la madera que estaba encima de él, evitando que se moviera en rápida acción Derpy se acerca para ayudar pero era muy pesado y aparte el fuego empezaba acercarse y ser esto posible una pared que estaba cerca les caería encima

 **Poni auxiliado-** por favor ayúdeme necesito sacarlo de ahí

En rápido acción Derpy empieza a tirar de el para moverlo y poder sacarlo de ahí, pero no podía tirar de él así que intenta levantar los trozos de madera

 **Derpy-** (en mente) si tan solo fuera más fuerte

Pero sin previo aviso la pared se empieza a derrumbar para aplastar a todos debajo, pero dentro los escombros salía Connor impulsado hacia arriba con una acrobacia para caer al suelo con una rodilla doblada y un puño contra el suelo, sus ojos eran distintos ya que de sus pupilas emanaba una luz medio rojiza se puso por debajo de la pared para sostenerla con ambos manos, y con una fuerza descomunal lo lanza al cielo y apunta su mano hacia la pared en el cielo y dispara un misil de fuego provocando una destrucción limpia

Derpy pensaba lo peor ya que estaba claro que ese no era Connor era distinto, diferente, este nuevo ser mira alrededor y en un rápido movimiento levanta las manos al cielo y todo el fuego de los alrededores empezaron a ondear hacia él, y en un rápido movimiento todo el fuego empezó a moverse en esa dirección, en pocas palabras Connor absorbió todo el fuego en su interior de su cuerpo para así acabar con el incendio luego el sujeto de ojos rojizos mira al poni atorado debajo de los trozos de madera que lo obligaban a estar pegado al piso, el cuerpo poseído de Connor se acerca hacia los escombros donde estaban el poni mal herido, pero Derpy se pone en medio temiendo que le hiciera algo, los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Derpy al verle bien la cara se queda muda y sorprendida, incapaz de moverse, y este avanza hacia al poni herido, pasando al lado de Derpy se acerca al poni con ambas manos levanta los escombros y los lanza a un lado solo para ver al poni malherido

 **Potrillo auxiliado** -gracias muchas gracias (mirando al poni mal herido) ya vámonos, ya te puedes levantar

 **Poni auxiliado** -no, no puedo me hirieron, no puedo pararme

Derpy aún seguía en shock pero unos ruidos de pisadas la sacan de su estado y mira a Connor o al que controla su cuerpo, estaba concentrando humo en su brazo el cual le dispara al poni malherido el cual empieza hacer levantado con humo hasta pararse, era como si de alguna manera el cuerpo de Connor le intentara curar con "humo"

 **Poni auxiliado** -pero, ¿Cómo?

 **Connor** -….váyanse de aquí-decía con mucho dolor al hablar, como si algo les estuviera reteniendo

Este se da cuenta de que ya puede moverse y junto al potrillo salen corriendo del lugar, en lo que se iban el potrillo voltea para ver a Connor el cual le miraba con tristeza, Derpy se le acerca y le habla un tanto nerviosa

 **Derpy** -eh, oye, escucha deberíamos llevar el cuerpo de Connor a un lugar seguro, de ser posible lejos del pueblo

La entidad que controlaba a Connor no le responde, solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

 **Derpy** -bien este hay un lugar lejos de aquí donde podríamos estar seguros, donde podríamos descansar y este, tu , tu brazo-decía preocupada ya que desde que curo al poni su brazo no ha dejado de botar humo con fuego

La entidad mira el brazo y este se apaga

 **Derpy** -bien sígueme-decía Derpy para salir corriendo en una dirección esperando que la entidad le siga pero no fue así, ya que la entidad corrió hacia un lugar de los escombros y recogió muchas cosas y recién hay pudo seguir a Derpy

Durante el recorrido el cuerpo de Connor se empezaba tropezar por diversos lugares, y las cosas que llevaba se empezaban a caer, estaba débil

 **Connor** -el vínculo es débil, no aguantare más-decía con dolor en sus pablaras, de manera forzada

Derpy se acerca a recoger las cosas y pudo ver todo lo que traía eran una bolsa con dinero, lleno de bits y unos libros, y unas cuantas frutas las cuales estaban destrozadas

 **Derpy** -escucha esto ya no se puede usar (apuntando a la fruta malograda) y la bolsa se va a romper (apuntando a la bolsa con dinero)

Pero a la entidad que controlaba a Connor le daba igual lo que dijera Derpy, y le quita las cosas y lo guarda entre sus brazos y sigue el camino

 **Derpy** -que terco eres, ni si quiera sabes a donde es el camino

Y así continúo el camino, no iban por dentro del pueblo ya que querían evitar todo las peleas posibles así que iban rodeando el pueblo tomaría tiempo pero de este modo no los alcanzarían los guardias

Ya estando cerca del lugar Derpy le habla

 **Derpy** -escucha me acercare a hablar con los dueños del lugar tu puedes quedarte aquí sentado-decía apuntando un lado de la valla

Este le obedece y se sienta con todas sus cosas y levanta la mirada solo para ver como Derpy se va hacia una casa con color rojo empolvado y también tenía grietas por las paredes

 **Connor** -lo siento, pero ya no puedo más-decía llevándose una mano al corazón-duele mucho

En ese momento la entidad abandona el cuerpo de Connor y este queda sentado a un lado de la valla con la cabeza agachada

Mientras tanto Derpy hablaba con los dueños, intentando que le den hospedaje a Connor y que no se preocupara de ella ya que ya tenía un lugar en Poniville pero Connor, pero a pesar de todo lo que les decía estos no querían darle hospedaje

Derpy resignada salía del lugar, los dueños o más bien dicho la dueña ya que era la abuela Smith y a su lado estaba su nieto Big Macintosh saliendo de la casa, pero al mismo tiempo estaban saliendo del granero de al lado Applejack con su hermana pequeña Applebloom en ese momento todos ven a Connor tirado de costado con varias cosas en sus brazos

Derpy se acerca y le dice que se pare ya que habrá que buscar otro lugar para esconderse, sin embargo este no contesta y por si fuera poco tenía la pierna lastimada, para ser más exacto tenía un maldito agujero, lo que le llega a pasar a Connor no es normal

 **Derpy** -Connor? Oye párate, vamos arriba

La sangre empezaba a salir por la herida, Derpy se da cuenta de esto y se empieza a preocupar más que antes en eso se les acerca Applejack y su hermana para saludar a Connor pero en su lugar ven el cuerpo del ser que una vez les ayudo, todo malherido y dañado

 **Applejack** -pero que le paso?, tiene una herida aun lado

 **Applebloom** -tuvo una pelea?, no puede ser lo dejaron muy herido

 **Abuela Smith** -una pelea, pero con quién?-decía mientras veía de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Connor

 **Derpy** -no lo sé, cuando llegue ya estaba así, está muy malherido

 **Big Macintosh** –sip, parece que sufrió varias heridas por un golpe con "magia"

 **Applejack** -espera dijiste "magia"

 **Big Macintosh** -así es, por extraño que fuese lo que vaya a decir se nota que fue magia, por allá hay marcas de derrape en su piel como si una gran explosión mágica lo hubiera hecho retroceder para dar con algún objeto pulsante, aparte la herida en su pierna no es un corte limpio ya que tiene la piel se muestra perforada por los costados

 **Applebloom** -espera y tú como sabes eso, nunca te enfrenaste a la magia antes, ¿verdad?, ¿hermano?

Pero su hermano mayor no respondió a esa pregunta y siguió mirando a Connor como si de alguna manera se estuviera viendo así mismo, al parecer en el pasado el hermano mayor tomo una decisión, no una mala ya que en ese momento pensaba en su familia pero aun así de haber tomado la otra decisión, pues lo más probable es que hubiera terminado como Connor o quizás aún peor

 **Applebloom** -Connor vamos párate, no mueras-decía intentando levantándolo

 **Applejack** –no podemos dejarlo así, el me ayudo a mí, ahora es mí turno de ayudarle

Applebloom repitió lo mismo a su familia para que accedieran a darle cobijo, luego de un rato de pensarlo aceptan y lo meten al granero para poder tratar sus heridas sin embargo a medida que tiraban de él más sangre caía, a medida que lo llevaban dejaban un rastro de sangre

Una vez adentro intentaron saturar sus heridas pero casi nadie era medico pero la abuela sabia una que otra cosa de medicina, y de esta manera logran parar las hemorragias de Connor, sin embargo no podían hacer mucho por la pierna, ya que era una gran herida, aunque ellos ya tenían una solución

Cortar la pierna

Era una decisión difícil, ya que por un lado no contaban con las medicinas necesarias para poder curar o hacer tratar la pierna, y por el otro aunque lo cortaran, esto acortaría su tiempo de vida, cualquiera de los casos era bastante perjudicial para Connor

 **Applejack** -¿Qué deberíamos hacer?, no podemos dejarlo así

 **Abuela Smith** -la decisión, ¿Quién la tomara?

 **Derpy** -lo hare yo

 **Applejack** -estas segura, no sabemos ¿Cómo es él?, si sabes a lo que me refiero

 **Derpy** -esta no sería la primera vez que intentamos curarle

 **Big Macintosh** -te entiendo, ya salió gravemente lastimado

 **Derpy** -pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Big Macintosh** -yo estaba ese día, en la plaza, cuando Sully y otro ponis salieron a enfrentar a Nightmare Moon y después salió este (apuntando el cuerpo de Connor que estaba echado en un fardo de heno usado como camilla improvisada) para intentar detenerles, pero al igual que el resto, este sufrió grandes heridas

 **Derpy** -lo sé, aun no puede creer que lo haya hecho, en ese momento pensé que ambos iban a morir, incluso yo también estaba a punto de salir, pero…

 **Big Macintosh** -¿pero? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Derpy** -(pasando su saliva) pero él es fuerte y tiene determinación eso lo ha traído hasta aquí, así que por favor no le corten la pierna

En ese momento viene la abuela Smith con varias mantas y telas de todo tipo, en ese momento ambos pensaron que la abuela los utilizaría como lazos para amarrar el cuerpo de Connor para la operación, en eso ambos se le acercan para intentar decirle que no era necesario que le corten la pierna

 **Applejack** -espera, ya no hace falta

 **Big Macintosh** -cambiaron de decisión

 **Derpy** -no vamos a cortarle la pierna

 **Abuela Smith** -¿Cortar la pierna? Pero ¿Qué cosas dicen?-decía entre risas

 **Big Macintosh** -pero dijiste que le ibas a cortar la pierna ¿no?

 **Abuela Smith** -así es

 **Applejack** -¿y?

 **Abuela Smith** -¿y? ¿Qué?

 **Applebloom** -lo vas a hacer?

 **Abuela Smith** -oh no claro que no, dije eso porque por un momento se me olvido el que no es un poni, sino un mono, un tipo de mono, ellos son capaces de sanarse rápidamente

 **Derpy** -ah, este no es un mono, es un humano

 **Abuela Smith** -¿humano?

 **Derpy** -pues sí

 **Abuela Smith** -bueno de todas formas creo que si se recuperara a pesar de la herida los monos se recuperan bastante rápido

 **Big Macintosh** -te acabamos de decir que no es un mono

 **Abuela Smith** -pero se parecen, un poco no creen?

 **Applebloom** -entonces para que las sabanas y la ropa vieja de Big Mac

 **Abuela Smith** -pues para vestirlo y abrigarlo, no ven que tiene frio, ahora vengan y ayúdenme a vestirlo

Todos se acercan el cuerpo de Connor el cual ya estaba sanado y con la pierna cosida

 **Abuela Smith** -bien ahora lo primero es vestirlo y quitarle todo la ropa rota y mugrienta, (en ese momento la abuela voltea a un lado y ve a Applebloom poniendo su casco encima de Connor, intentando ver debajo de su ropa) Applebloom ¿Por qué no vas a la casa a revisar si tenemos comida para preparar una sopa de verduras?

 **Applebloom** -pero también quiero ayudar

 **Applejack** -Applebloom tan solo ve, de acuerdo, de esto nos encargamos nosotros

 **Applebloom** -(un poco molesta) bien iré a ver que hay

Applebloom sale del granero a toda prisa, dejando al resto para cambiar a Connor

 **Abuela Smith** -bien applejack, crees estar lista para poder cambiarlo o también te tengo que enviar afuera?-decía entre risas

 **Applejack** -a mí?, porque no le dices eso a Big Mac

 **Abuela Smith** -porque tú eres una chica y no quiero que te pongas nerviosa al desvestir a un chico

 **Applejack** -(nerviosa) ¿qué?, ¿cómo crees? Voy a estar bien

 **Abuela Smith** -de acuerdo pero recuerda que el que sea de otra especie no significa nada, mira a tu primo él tiene una relación con una chica de otra especie

Applejack solo asiente con la cabeza dándole a entender a la abuela que estaba lista

Y de esta manera cada uno empieza a quitar las prendas de Connor las cuales eran unas simples telas que simulaban el aspecto del traje de uno de los asesinos de la época de Altaír, debajo de estas se encontraban sus prendas viejas que le dieron al despertar dentro de las paredes de Poniville, se dividieron el trabajo de vestir a Connor en dos partes, la parte superior y la parte inferior

 **Abuela Smith** -bien Big Mac, ayúdame a levantarlo y luego…

Y de esta manera empezaron a desvestir y le vendaron el cuerpo

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaba el tiempo ya una vez de haber atendido el cuerpo de Connor y haberle puesto el traje nuevo el cual consistía en ropas viejas de Big Mac, las cuales habían sido cosidas de cierta forma para que le quede a Connor, de alguna forma la parte superior era fácil de vestir, pero la parte de inferior fue complicado

Una vez terminado lo dejan echado en la camilla de paja con mantas sobre el para abrigarlo del frio

 **Abuela Smith-** bueno ya está, con eso debería bastar, ¿no crees?

 **Derpy** -si muchas gracias, ya no sabía a quién pedir ayuda

 **Abuela Smith** -si pues al principio dudaba de ti, pero tampoco puedo dejar afuera al chico que salvo a mi nieta Applejack, sobre todo en ese estado (le da una sonrisa), bueno voy a ir a preparar la sopa de seguro tendrá hambre cuando despierte

La abuela Smith se retira con el resto de su familia y Derpy se queda con Connor vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, también tenía vendado el brazo ya que pensaban que la marca del "valor" la cual tiene forma del sol, aunque ellos pensaban que era una herida cualquiera, así que no le dieron mucha importancia, después de todo en una pelea de magia contra puños y patadas, estaba claro que la magia ganaría y más dejando heridas de tal nivel

Ya la familia Apple había regresado a dentro de la casa roja que vendría a ser su casa principal, la abuela Smith le comenta a Applejack que debería ir a hablar con Derpy por si necesitaba algo más, ella acepta y va hacia el granero, sin embargo antes de entrar a hablar con Derpy, ve por un hueco en la pared de madera para saber qué es lo que hacían, solo por "curiosidad"….

Connor empezaba a abrir los ojos de apoco, se siente sobre el fardo de paja y ve a su alrededor y logra ver a su amiga Derpy un poco triste sentada a un lado de la puerta del granero mirando el pueblo

 **Connor** -¿Derpy? ¿Eres tú?-decía adolorido y con una gran jaqueca

 **Derpy** -Connor, por fin has despertado-dice para salir de sus pensamientos a recibir a Connor con un abrazo

 **Connor** -Derpy, en serio eres tú?, no lo puedo creer, tiempo sin verte, aunque creo que se por qué es y de seguro ahora te he obligado a hacer algo que no querías-decía con tristeza y agachando la cabeza

 **Derpy** -¿Qué? No, como crees, nadie me obligo a ayudarles (levantando el rostro de Connor con uno de sus cascos) si estoy aquí, es porque quiero ayudar y permanecer con ustedes

 **Connor** -en serio?, ¿hablas en serio?

 **Derpy** -así es, por que los dejaría?

 **Connor** -es que pensé que te habías molestado conmigo por haberte hecho recordar algo que no querías y también por incomodarte

 **Derpy** -qué cosas dice, tú no me incomodas, pero si me preocupas, mucho, pero aun así haces cosas que nadie haría, y aun así sigues aquí, eso te hace realmente fuerte

 **Connor** -"fuerte", si fuera "fuerte" hubiera ayudado al Doctor Whooves en la pelea y también hubiera podido derrotar al guardia de Nightmare Moon y más que eso hubiera podido salvar a Sully ese día, aún me lamento por eso

 **Derpy** -… ¿Connor? Oye

Connor se empezaba a perder en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, tratando de aliviar su dolor con alguna memoria alegre, pero no tenía, no tenía recuerdos alegres para apagar el dolor, era como si su propia mente le cerrara las puertas a sus memorias más significativas y a medida que se entristecía y enojaba sus puños empezaron a emanar humo negro con líneas tonalidades rojas y naranjas con negro

En rápida medida Derpy le da un fuerte abrazo a Connor para calmarlo y así poder apagar el humo, y en ese momento Derpy estaba empezando a comprender el poder de Connor, le empezaba a dar algo de sentido, como si los poderes de Connor nacieran cuando este se sentía miserable e impotente

 **Derpy** -…escucha no es tu culpa, de acuerdo?, no lo es, son cosas que pasan en la vida, solo debemos permanecer firmes y seguir adelante, de acuerdo?

Connor se empezaba a calmar

 **Derpy** -bien, gracias, perdón por eso

 **Connor** -no te preocupes

A partir de este momento applejack con su hermana menor entran al establo donde estaban Connor y Derpy

 **Connor** -ahora dime donde está el doctor Whooves, quisiera poder disculparme con el también, ya sabes por todo los problemas que le he causado

Tras decir esto todos se empiezan a mirar esperando encontrar una manera de decirle que el Doctor Whooves no estaba en el lugar, ya que lo habían secuestrado

 **Derpy** -…pues Connor,… veras lo que paso fue,…..

 **_LUEGO DE UNA GRAN EXPLICACION_**

Connor se encontraba recostado cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas que le habían dado para abrigarse ya que no quería que lo vieran triste mientras se retorcía del dolor de su pierna

Aun así Applejack y su hermana Applebloom se quedaron allí escuchando la triste historia

 **Derpy** -…. Y pues eso paso, pero descuida el estará bien después de todo se le necesita, no le va a pasar nada

 **Connor** -…. (Con voz triste y baja) es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa

 **Derpy** \- ¿Qué dices?, no te oigo

 **Connor** -… que es mi culpa!

 **Derpy** \- ¿tu culpa?, pero ¿Qué dices?

 **Applejack** -como puede ser tu culpa

 **Connor** -(señalando a su mano) este estúpido símbolo! Solo me ha dado problemas fue esto lo que alarmo a los guardias! Ya que no paraba de sonar y botar luces!-decía intentando arrancarlo de su brazo-solo me ha dado problemas y yo ya no lo quiero, no lo quiero ver mas

Connor seguía tirando de la marca mientras que los demás solo veían como se hacía daño

 **Applejack** -Connor basta te haces daño, no lo ves, te vas a sentir peor para!

 **Applebloom** -te vas a dañar el brazo al igual que con la pierna

 **Connor** -espera dijiste pierna?

En ese momento Connor recuerda la herida en su pierna y el dolor regresa pero con intensidad

 **Connor** -Argh- _cae al suelo adolorido_ -pero que es esto?, así ya recordé de donde es esto, las cosas no pudieron haber salido peor, ¿verdad?

 **Applejack** –perdón, pero no pudimos curarte esa herida así que no podrás caminar por un tiempo, pero debes saber que hicimos lo que pudimos

 **Connor** -valla-decía con tristeza

 **Applebloom** -vamos Connor mejórate, si quieres puedo dibujar sobre tus vendajes ¿Qué te parece?-decía sacando una cartuchera de lápices de colores

Connor solo estira su brazo para que Applebloom le pueda pintar, en eso Derpy sale diciendo que ira a traer algo, pero Connor se percata que no lleva la ropa que tenía antes…

 **Connor** -…oye espera, un momento y ¿mi ropa?

 **Applejack** -…pues te cambiamos, tenías toda la ropa mugrienta y con raspones y con unas manchas de sangre

 **Connor** -¿cambiarme?, ¿Quiénes?

 **Applejack** -pues yo, la abuela Smith y también Derpy y BigMac

 **Connor** -ósea que me desvistieron y limpiaron para luego…

 **Applejack** -que no!, no te preocupes, no he llegado… digo no hemos llegado hasta ese punto

 **Connor** -¿segura? , siento que me estas mintiendo

 **Applejack** -no como crees-decía mientras se poni más nerviosa

 **Connor** -bueno lo que digas te creo, pero aun así donde dejaron mis ropas

 **Applejack** -justo ahí en esa caja, encima de los baldes de madera

Connor se empieza a parar y cojea para llegar hasta la caja los demás intentaron ayudarle pero Connor los apartaba diciendo que lo quería hacer solo, quería hacerlo por su cuenta, al estar cerca de la caja, mete las manos y extiende las vestimentas para verlas mejor

 **Connor** -valla hasta las prendas resistieron mejor que yo, valla que soy débil

 **Applejack** -no eres débil, has sobrevivido todo este tiempo aun sin poder hacer magia

 **Connor** -Derpy te conto de eso? Que no puedo usar magia

 **Applejack** -así es, pero yo tampoco puedo usarla

 **Applebloom** -y yo también no puedo

 **Connor** -pero entonces como hacen sus cosas, ya que no tienen dedos

 **Applejack** -¿dedos? ¿Qué es eso?

Connor sentía intriga en ese tema, ¿Cómo hacían las cosas? Si no podían coger las cosas como él lo hace

 **Connor** -¿Cómo pueden agarrar las cosas si no tienen manos?-decía mostrando sus manos

 **Applebloom** -no estoy segura a que te refieres

 **Applejack** -pero nosotros no necesitamos de eso para poder agarrar las cosas

 **Connor** -haber, déjame pensar, ¿Cómo les explico mi pregunta?

Connor se queda pensando un rato de como poder explicarles, en eso Derpy se acerca a la puerta de la granja con una sopa puesta encima de su lomo

 **Derpy** -Connor mira lo que traje, de seguro tienes hambre

Connor ve a Derpy y se da cuenta de lo que trae pero solo se sienta y le recibe el plato y justo un momento después Derpy se le acerca y el entrega una cuchara con su casco, Connor se le queda viendo

 **Connor** -…oye Derpy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

 **Derpy** -claro que cosa?

 **Connor** -¿Cómo sujetas esa cuchara?

 **Derpy** -a que te refieres, esto es normal

 **Connor** -(en mente) desde que llegue a Equestria. La palabra normal dejo de tener sentido para mi

Connor le recibe la cuchara y se queda mirando la cuchara para ver si tenía algo diferente, pero no tenía nada era igual que las cucharas de su mundo, entonces se le ocurre algo

 **Connor** -oye Derpy ¿puedes tomar mi mano?

 **Derpy** -tomar tu mano?, ¿Por qué?

 **Connor** -si, solo sostenlo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Derpy** -de acuerdo

Derpy le toma la mano, Connor se pone normal pero siente que su mano se pega al casco de Derpy como si ella tuviera un campo magnético, sujetándolo bien, pero Connor aún no entendía, como si la gravedad haya pegado su mano hacia su casco, como si una fuerza extraña le apegaba a ella, supongo que esto es uno de los efectos de la magia

Después de un rato sostenerle la mano a Connor, este se le queda mirando como si la estuviera estudiando, justo en ese momento de casi rozar la incomodidad le suelta y le dice

 **Derpy** -buena ya, ahora come, antes que se enfrié, eso si te daría un fuerte dolor del estomago

 **Connor** –está bien, jejeje un dolor de estómago, no lo creo, mi estómago es más resistente que eso

Connor aun con la duda decide comer pues eso le sorprendió, se dispone a comer la sopa pero siente un sabor familiar, un gusto ya conocido, y por raro que parezca, un ansia descomunal por cierto alimento, así es la Carne

 **Connor** -eh, disculpa pero dime de que es la sopa?

 **Applebloom** -pues es de verduras ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que te afecte?

 **Connor** –no, no lo es, estoy "bien"

El estómago de Connor empieza a rugir pero no por el hambre hacia la sopa sino que sentía la necesidad de comer CARNE, agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, coge la sopa y se la come rápidamente intentando calmar su sed de carne, una sed muy fuerte como si le picara los dientes, pero la pregunta es porque, ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad?

Applejack se acerca a un lado de la puerta del granero y ve al cielo

 **Applejack** -parece que hoy habrá luna llena, habrá que cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas

 **Applebloom** -valla si tenías hambre-decía mirando el plato el cual había quedado limpio

 **Connor** -sí, es solo que realmente tenía mucha hambre

 **Applebloom** -bien ¿quieres que te traiga otro plato?

 **Connor** -por favor, si puedes

 **Applebloom** -bien ya vengo

En ese momento Derpy se me acerca con una expresión de preocupación, y de alguna manera ya sabía la razón

 **Derpy** -Connor escucha hay algo que debo hablarte

 **Connor** -claro, dime ¿Qué pasa?

 **Derpy** -tengo que irme, si me quedo mucho aquí, notaran mi ausencia y podrían buscarme y ya sabes…

 **Connor** –no te preocupes, yo entiendo…

Derpy asiente con la cabeza y se va retirando pero antes de salir por la puerta, Connor le habla

 **Connor** -antes de que te vayas, me puedes prometer algo?

 **Derpy** -claro ¿Qué es?

 **Connor** -pues lo que ocurre es que, (mirando hacia el suelo y agitando la cabeza)

 **Derpy** -Connor? ¿Estás bien?

Connor estaba escuchando sonidos en su cabeza, como si fuera una estática de televisor sin señal

 **Connor** -...si, si estoy bien, solo que un poco cansado, pero por favor prométeme, "que nos volveremos a ver"

Derpy se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo y Connor lo recibe y también abraza fuerte

 **Derpy** -no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, más antes de lo que crees, solo te pido que tengas paciencia, bien, nos vemos

 **Connor** -sí, cuídate

En ese momento Derpy sale rápidamente del lugar, ya estando lejos del lugar se pone una capucha para cubrirse y una manta para cubrir el resto de su cuerpo, pero ella seguía moviéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno quizás no su vida pero si la vida de alguien, alguien importante

Ya habiendo recorrido una gran distancia llega a una vieja y gran casa donde había otros ponis con diversos trajes muchos de ellos llevaban trajes de mercaderes sube por los pisos mientras que otros ponis la miraban con mala cara, tal vez por rencor o envidia, pero uno de estos ponis la miraba de forma diferente, como si la estuviera reconociendo

Solo se queda sentada con la cara tapada observando como Derpy sube las escaleras hasta tal punto de dejar de verla, solo en este momento ella se levanta y se va del lugar hacia la casa que había al frente, desde ese punto se encuentra con una poni de tipo Pegaso de color cian con crin multicolor, llevaba un traje de guardia con insignias

Se le acerca al poni encapuchado y este le comenta todo lo que vio de Derpy

 **Capitana** -bien ya era hora de que me dieras resultados, has demorado demasiado

 **Subordinado** -…a-ahora me podre ir, ¿verdad?, usted me prometió que si le ayudaba me dejaría ir de este pueblo

 **Capitana** -así es yo te prometí eso

 **Subordinado** -…e-ese era nuestro acuerdo ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento sale unos ponis armados con trajes de guardias y se ponen al lado de la pegaso

 **Capitana** -arrestarlo!, por cargos de traición hacia el gobierno de Nightmare Moon y por alterar el orden

 **Subordinado** -¡¿Qué?! , no, se equivocan, éramos aliados, compañeros

 **Capitana** -te equivocas escoria, yo nunca te he visto y nunca hemos sido compañeros

Los ponis empezaron a someterlo a la fuerza para llevárselo como prisionero

 **Subordinado** -…b-bien me tienes hoy, p-pero un día alguien te va a dar tu merecido y ese día reconocerás todo el daño que has hecho no solo a mi sino a todos los demás

Y en eso la pegaso le da un porrazo para silenciar al poni, este se queda inconsciente y los ponis lo levantan y lo meten en una celda transportable y se lo llevan

 **Capitana** -bien creo que es hora de preparar todo, avisen a los guardias de Cloudsdale que pronto habrá un asalto

 **Guardias Pegaso** -entendido!-decían ambos con firmeza

Ya los ponis se habían retirado para mandar el comunicado, pero a todo esto la comandante Rainbow Dash sentía remordimiento, agita la cabeza intentando borrar esos sentimientos que emanaban en su mente

 **Capitana** -… mejor regreso al trabajo

Volviendo con Derpy, ella llega hacia uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, entra en una habitación para luego voltear y cerrar con llave la puerta del cuarto, se acerca hacia un armario con marcas raras, la abre con mucho cuidado, dentro habían diversas cosas entre ellas unas fotografías pegadas en la pared del armario, aun lado había un traje de un mercenario, Derpy se quita las vendas que llevaba alrededor del lomo para dejar ver sus "ALAS"

 **Derpy** -ah se siente bien hacer esto

Se acerca al armario otra vez y toma el traje de mercenario que había adentro y se lo pone con gran facilidad, agarra unos cuchillos, y un machete, justo después se queda mirando una fotografía donde aparecía dos ponis una de ellas era Derpy, pero la otra no se llegaba a notar bien, pues la foto había sido en parte quemada pero por la pose que tenían las dos ponis en la foto, de estar dos ponis abrazándose, aparentan ser buenas amigas

 **Derpy** -no te preocupes, vieja amiga, todo está controlado

Decía Derpy mientras cogía una gran y larga caja con seguros y broches, lentamente abre cada uno de ellos, una vez abierto saco lentamente un rifle francotirador con mirilla y lo pone en el suelo

 **Derpy** -ahora ya encontré un motivo para seguir con vida

De la misma caja saca varios cartuchos del arma los cuales las metió dentro de una alforja especial que llevaba en su traje, agarra el arma del piso y lo cuelga atrás de su espalda de tal forma que no moleste a sus alas, agarra un trozo de tela y tapa su cutiemark y se pone una capucha, ya una vez lista, se acerca hacia una ventana, retrocede de ella

 **Derpy** -haber, por quien hago esto?

En ese momento le viene a la mente recuerdos del doctor de Whooves, de Sully y de Connor y la promesa que le hiso, de que se volverían a ver, una vez más….

 **Derpy** -es verdad, le hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir

Sale corriendo, salta hacia la ventana saliendo hacia el cielo y abre las alas y se va volando hacia lo alto y más alto hasta poder divisar una ciudad completamente hecha de nubes, la cual se llamaba "Cloudsdale"

Empieza a volar por lo más alto de la ciudad flotante para luego lanzarse para abajo para dar con la ciudad hecha de nubes mientras se acerca saca sus cuchillos y cae encima de un poni guardia al cual lo mata por la caída, se levanta, mueve el cuerpo hacia un lado y saco su francotirador con mirilla y se pone en posición

En este punto, los pensamientos de Derpy empiezan a ahondar en su mente para saber que decidir, aunque principalmente la razón por la cual hace esto es que quedarse en el pueblo es bastante arriesgado sobre todo con el paquete que tiene entre sus cascos

Hace mucho, antes de que secuestraran al Doctor Whooves, este le comento que en Cloudsdale ya no era un lugar segura aparte de que ahora esta ciudad encima de las nubes estaba repleto de guardias pegaso ya que era un campo de concentra miento, este se podía desplazar por todo el basto cielo, como si fuera una base aérea o algo por el estilo

Y que le daba poder o más bien dicho la energía para moverse por todo el basto cielo, pues muy simple, un fragmento de un cristal de energía de color amarillo, al parecer el cristal original se partió en muchos pedazos por razones desconocidas, un evento del pasado, pero aun sobre todo este trozo de cristal tenía el poder de dar energía limpia para mover toda la ciudad la cual ahora era una base aérea

Sin ese cristal, ya no se podría mover y solo sería una ciudad sin más en medio de las nubes

 **Derpy** -si nos queremos ir de Poniville debería asegurarme de que nadie nos seguirá, me llevare ese cristal, y d esta forma ya no se moverá

En ese momento estaba a punto de empezar una batalla campal por un simple trozo de cristal solo faltaba que Derpy tirara del gatillo para iniciarlo

En ese mismo momento, no muy lejos de ahí, la capitana Rainbow Dash estaba en posición para dar inicio al ataque, después de todo ella estaba tan segura de su victoria ya que la tenía rodeada, de cualquier modo, Derpy también se ponía en posición sacando su rifle de francotirador

Lo único que faltaba para comenzar era que uno de los bandos empezara a atacar primero, en eso momento….…1…2…3 (BANG!)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_

 _ **Bueno gente, lo se me volví a demorar demasiado pero el capítulo el cual es este es muy largo, así que lo que hice fue dividirlo para que de esta manera se pueda manejar mejor al momento de subirlo por cierto, les prometí una historia del porque demore demasiado en actualizar, así que dentro de poco tendrán la segunda parte en esa estarán las explicaciones de las demoras, aparte les diré algo muy interesante al final de esta historia así sin más nos vemos**_

 _ **Así no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones de como estuvo el capitulo**_

 _ **CHAO**_


	13. Chapter 12, Segunda Parte

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sabré pasar las pruebas que Dios me pondrá a mí aunque a veces me hace temblar la inquietud**_

 _ **oh day, oh night**_

 _ **Resistirá hasta el fin, este fuerte resplandor**_

 _ **pero creo que vendrá la confusión y quizás no la pueda resistir**_

 _ **oh yeah, oh right**_

 _ **tal como a la luz del sol**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor despertare**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **esas palabras que, nadie me enseño a decir se transforman en un problema mayor**_

 _ **wish it, can you**_

 _ **se hará realidad, el sueño de mi corazón?**_

 _ **canción que me da todo el valor y así me anima para seguir**_

 _ **loco, siempre mi corazón encenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma el valor que está en mi**_

 _ **aunque el dolor golpee , siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **juntando, toda nuestra fuerza se que venceremos, a quien nos lastima sin fin con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Cambiare mi destino, y lo que me depara, siguen firme mis pasos porque ya no soy débil, y seguirá avanzando, el mundo entre gritos, nada, me arrebata, la voluntad ya**_

 _ **cree en la luz que nos prepara y nos ilumina , solo así podrás vencer aunque el dolor golpee siempre este sueño defenderé**_

 _ **dame el poder que me hace falta, enciende mi alma haz explotar mi valor**_

 _ **con tenacidad lograre ser un HÉROE**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) se que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) y destroza la inquietud**_

 _ **Lagrimas que secare (de tu triste cara y) hacia el cielo gritare (creando un gran eco) sé que se hará realidad (el sueño da la luz) esperanza es lo que traerá.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 13: Estilo Familiar, Segunda Parte**_

 **_MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONIVILLE_**

Connor se encontraba durmiendo dentro del granero de la familia Apple, en ese momento Connor empezó a recordar lo que había dicho BigMac al regresar con Applebloom y con su plato

 **_ABRIENDO BLOQUE DE MEMORIA_**

Ya la hermana menor había regresado con su plato más a su lado venia su hermano BigMac el cual se le acerca y le habla...

 **BigMac** -Applebloom, ve a dormir, yo tengo que hablar con "Connor"

 **Applebloom** -ah espera, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, no podría quedarme con él un rato más, por favor

 **BigMac** –no, ya no puedes quedarte despierta

 **Applebloom** -(un poco triste) si entiendo, buenas noches Connor

 **Connor** -buenas noches Applebloom, nos vemos mañana

 **Applebloom** -adiós BigMac –decía con frialdad

 **BigMac** -bien ya duerme, ahora "Connor" quería hablar en privado contigo

 **Connor** -claro de que trata? , es algo serio?

 **BigMac** -quiero que entiendas algo

 **Connor** -de acuerdo, dime

 **BigMac** -para vivir aquí hay que trabajar, aquí todos nos ganamos el pan de cada día, y no quiero que pienses que soy un malagradecido por decirte "que oye salvaste a mi hermana pero eso no me importa así que ahora trabaja, si quieres vivir aquí" entiendes, no quiero decirte eso, pero tampoco puedo cambiar la verdad, ¿sabes? Así que espero que entiendas que mañana habrá que levantarse temprano para ponerse hacer los deberes

 **Connor** -claro, no te preocupes, yo entiendo

 **BigMac** -sí y no creas que olvide lo de tu pierna así que tendré cuidado con las labores que te tocaran mañana, bien buena charla, ahora descansa

 **Connor** -si, por un momento pensé que se te había olvidado, igual hasta mañana

 **BigMac** -¿Cómo crees que se me olvidaría algo tan importante, como esa gran herida que tienes hay?

 **Connor** -si tienes razón perdón, es solo que aún sigo un poco nervioso

 **BigMac** -¿por la herida? Si es así puedo llamar a alguien del pueblo para que te ayude con eso, pero tendrías que esperar o también tendríamos que ir para haya….

 **Connor** -que no, no te preocupes, no es eso, además mi pierna ya no me duele

Connor se para de su improvisada cama y empieza a caminar por la habitación

 **Connor** -ves estoy bien, la herida no me molesta aunque si corro, de seguro llorare de dolor-decía con una mueca

 **BigMac** -bueno entonces ¿qué te molesta?

 **Connor** -es solo que, pues, puede que te suene un poco raro, lo que paso fue que….

Connor estaba a punto de contarle de que dentro de su cabeza tenia voces hablándole diciéndole las cosas que debía hacer y aconsejándole sobre los "increíbles poderes" que tiene aunque el aun no haya desarrollado ninguno

Si lo piensas un poco, sonarías como un psicópata ante cualquiera, así que mejor no contarle a BigMac, quizás si le digo me hecha del granero por loco, si mejor no, no puedo correr ese riesgo

 **BigMac** -dime, ¿Qué era lo que te molestaba?

 **Connor** -…no, no era nada, no te preocupes, no es nada

 **BigMac** -…bien si tú lo dices, pero no olvides contarme si algo te molesta, estaré hay para poder ayudarte

 **Connor** -sí, gracias

En ese momento ya no había nadie en el granero, nadie excepto por Connor, una anécdota importante aquí, para los que crean que dormir en un granero es cómodo pues se equivocan ya que hace mucho frio y es incómodo para la espalda, pero para la suerte de Connor la abuela Smith pensó en todo y le dejo muchas sabanas a Connor para que se pueda acomodar y calentar para la fría noche

 **Connor** -debería haberle agradecido por todo lo que hiso por mí, bueno mañana cuando la vea, se lo agradeceré

Connor se mira el brazo y logro ver que es su brazo donde antes estaba el símbolo estaba vendado, en eso momento pensó que quizás se lo habían quitado, así que retira los vendajes solo para ver que todavía tenía la marca en su lugar

 **Connor** -maldición, ¿Por qué no te vas? Ya no te quiero ver, solo me has dado problemas desde que llegue a este lugar

Connor se hecha de lado y se dispone a dormir

 **_EN LA MAÑANA_**

Connor se levanta con un sabor amargo en la boca

 **Connor** -puaj, pero que me paso? O que comí? (lo piensa un rato) de seguro comí paja mientras dormía

Connor se levanta con cuidado y se da cuenta de que aún tenía sus vendajes y las ropas de BigMac

 **Connor** -bien hoy es un nuevo día, (se da palmadas en la cara con ambas manos) vamos a esforzarnos, a dar lo mejor de mí para que no me corran de aquí

Connor sale con muchos ánimos del granero y justo al salir se encuentra con una conocida

 **Applejack** -buenos días Connor

Le saludaba la poni que en el pasado salvo, pero ella parecía incomoda como si algo no le hubiera gustado

 **Connor** -Buenos días Applejack, todo bien?

 **Applejack** -sí, si todo bien, ten toma-decía "distraída"entregándole a Connor un papel con las labores que el debería realizar para el día de hoy, supuestamente

Connor le recibe y ve la hoja y se sorprende

 **Connor** -(en mente) espera, quiere que haga todo esto para hoy! Son muchas labores, pero aun así tengo que aceptarlo, sino me correrán de aquí, eso sí sería un problema, después de todo lo que se esforzó Derpy, ni modo tengo que aceptar el gran trabajo

 **Applejack** -que? algún problema?, no puedes hacerlo?

 **Connor** -..n-no, no hay problema yo pueda hacerlo yo puedo realizar el trabajo

 **Applejack** -bien porque todo eso es para hoy, ¿lo entiendes?

 **Connor** -si, lo sé-decía triste

Después de eso, ella se retira, no sin antes voltear y decirle de costado

 **Applejack** -no te olvides que si no terminas el trabajo no podrás comer y te estaré vigilando

 **Connor** -si yo me encargo (ella se alejaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa) maldito poni, "rubia de botella", sinceramente prefiero a su hermano el al menos fue amable conmigo, ella solamente me da tareas a montón, uhm creo que no le agrado, si eso debe ser, no le agrado

Así Connor se dispuso a hacer todas las labores que había en la lista, para que se hagan una idea de las labores que tenía que realizar Connor para este día, pues le entrego una copia del papel…

 _LISTA DE DEBERES_

_Revisar el techo del granero en caso de fugas

_Ir a recolectar madera del bosque

_Ir a traer pintura y herramientas al pueblo

_Recolectar manzanas de los árboles que se están listos para ser cosechados

_Arreglar y pintar la cerca

_Retirar los árboles quemados y sus escombros de los caminos de la granja

_Plantar los brotes de nuevos arboles

_Reparar los baldes de madera del granero

_Llenar los baldes con las manzanas cosechadas y separar una parte para la sidra

_Regar los arboles con agua

_Retirar las rocas gigantes de la entrada oeste de la granja

_Ir a recoger las canastas vacías al pueblo

_Ir a barrer y limpiar el sótano que queda detrás de la casa principal

Si lo sé es mucho ojala Connor sepa como terminar con esto, ojala jajajajajajaja

 **Connor** -esto es demasiado para solo una persona, aparte desearía ser más fuerte, si quisiera poder serlo-decía Connor mientras caminaba un poco decaído-no sé porque, pero creo que alguien se está burlando de mí, debe ser mi imaginación

En eso Connor intentaba meter sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba, pero adivinen?, exacto, no podía, porque ya no tiene bolsillos, ni casaca, solo llevaba un traje a cuadros que fue arreglado por la familia Apple

Iba caminando Connor, por el recorrido con piedras y uno que otro árbol dañado, mientras decidía cual tarea hacia primero, pero en el camino por la granja se encuentra con un poni con edad avanzada, o al menos eso parece

 **Abuela Smith** -¿Qué ocurre, jovencito? Te veo preocupado

 **Connor** -…ah, buenos días señora Smith

 **Abuela Smith** -buenos días jovencito

 **Connor** -lo que ocurre es que me dejaron….

 **Connor** -(en mente) espera tampoco puedo quejarme con la abuela Smith, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, aunque, pensándolo un poco mejor podría intentar conversar un rato con ella

 **Connor** -disculpe, me podría contar un poco sobre este lugar?

 **Abuela Smith** -¿quieres que te cuente algo sobre la granja?

 **Connor** -así es, apuesto que tenían mucha gente trabajando aquí, para mantener este lugar en buenas condiciones, aunque ahora eso no se note, de seguro fue un lugar muy movido

Connor empezaba a imaginar a varios ponis corriendo de un lugar a otro llevando cosas o realizando tareas, muchas tareas

 **Abuela Smith** -aunque no me creas, en este lugar no había mucha gente, al menos no era así siempre, la mayoría del tiempo solo éramos yo y mis nietos, trabajando continuamente para mantener este lugar y también nuestro negocio

En ese preciso momento la imaginación de Connor se rompe como si rompieras una ventana de cristal

 **Connor** -espera ha dicho, solo usted y sus nietos

 **Abuela Smith** -así es-decía con mucho orgullo, mientras miraba hacia la frontera de las montañas

 **Connor** -pero no se les hacía complicado, ya que este es un lugar muy amplio-decía Connor mientras miraba lo extenso de la pradera con árboles de manzanos

 **Abuela Smith** -pues así es, pero nosotros somos muy fuertes, dime tu eres fuerte jovencito?

 **Connor** -pues yo… yo… no sé si soy fuerte, la verdad es que a veces lo dudo

 **Abuela Smith** -jejeje no te preocupes por eso al principio no todos somos fuertes pero con el tiempo te haces fuerte sin siquiera darte cuenta, es parte de la vida y parte de crecer y aprender

 **Connor** -si pero yo realmente necesito ser más fuerte que ahora y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo aparte ahora tengo cosas que hacer o no voy a poder comer más tarde así que si me disculpa tengo que retirarme, permiso…

Connor procedía a retirarse para poder empezar con su "sufrimiento/trabajo"

 **Abuela Smith** -ajen, creo que se te olvida algo jovencito

 **Connor** -hmp, no, no se me olvida nada

En ese momento la abuela Smith saca de un costado donde estaba sentada una canasta con comida, era un vaso de leche con empanadas y panes con mermelada

 **Connor** -oh es verdad el desayuno, ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de eso?, pero no cree que debería, es demasiado para mí, no he hecho nada para ustedes, y me trata con tanta amabilidad

 **Abuela Smith** –bueno, tal vez se te haya olvidado a ti, pero a mí no, y sino mal recuerdo fue gracias a ti que todavía mi familia sigue completa, todavía estamos todos juntos, así que, qué esperas, come es todo para ti

 **Connor** -pero usted no va a comer conmigo

 **Abuela Smith** -no yo ya desayune, así que puedes comer tranquilo

 **Connor** -bien muchas gracias

Y de esta manera Connor empezó a desayunar, pero mientras comía la abuela Smith le comentaba lo que había ocurrido recientemente en la granja y también de que no había nadie más en la granja ya que BigMac había salido a trabajar y Applebloom había ido a estudiar y que Applejack pues ella, como era una prófuga se tuvo que disfrazar e ir a trabajar en lo que pudiera para recolectar algo de dinero, un dato curioso en todo esto, por alguna razón toda la familia Apple estaba trabajando, incluso la pequeña Applebloom limpiando botas a los guardias, pero aun que les paguen una miseria, ellos tendrían suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilos, que extraño, bueno no importa será una duda que tengo, en eso la abuela Smith se retira ya que decía que tenía que preparar el almuerzo para algunos ponis en el pueblo después de todo ese era su trabajo

 **Connor** -todos tienen compromisos aquí y en el pueblo, pues yo también hare todo lo que pueda, y tal vez pueda volverme fuerte

Connor se levanta

 **Connor** -muy bien empecemos primero que nada…

Y de esta manera Connor empieza a realizar todo los trabajos uno por uno, claro aunque en un inicio su pierna no le dejaba trabajar bien, el seguía poniendo empeño en ello, aparte el gran banquete que comió como desayuno le estaba ayudando ya que le daba las energías necesarias para poder realizar los trabajos básicos

Repito trabajos básicos, no esperen que con la pierna lastimada pueda hacer algo exagerado, Connor no es un monstruo,….. Todavía…

Para poder ir a recoger al pueblo todas las cosas que había en la lista, necesitaba una carreta para llevar todo ya que no todo podría llevar en sus brazos, entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema?

Muy simple, no había carreta, Connor se dispuso a mirar en los alrededores buscando si había una especie de carreta o algo similar, algo que le sirva para llevar las cosas

Revisando por la parte de atrás del granero donde antes había pasado la noche, había un gran objeto tapado con una manta azul

 **Connor** -no debería, esto no es mío pero de cualquier modo, me dejaron estas tareas, así que no creo que les moleste que lo tome prestado solo por un rato, después de todo, solo es una carreta de madera ni que fuera la gran cosa-decía quitando el manto del gran objeto

Pero lo que vio era algo sorprendente, algo que no esperaba encontrar en este lugar

 **Connor** -pero, ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Era un gran taladro, un taladro mecánico un poco oxidado pero aun funcional, tenía su propio motor y manijas para poder mover o controlar, realmente era un taladro gigantesco

Connor se acerca y pone su mano encima del objeto por propio instinto y en ese preciso instante de su mano salían circuitos de energía de color rojo recorriendo el gran taladro, como si lo estuviera escaneando, para él era muy extraño

 **Connor** -oye espera ¿Qué haces?-decía sacando su mano rápidamente del objeto pero en su mano aún estaba el circuito de energía, pero como si fuera un instinto, regresa la mano sobre el objeto y el circuito se prolonga escaneando todo el taladro, una especie de red eléctrica empieza a expandirse por todo el taladro

En eso se escuchó la misma voz del que le hablo en su mente cuando estaba inconsciente

 **Voz extraña** -iniciando reconocimiento del accesorio para armadura, nombre en clave-

 **Connor** -¿Qué?, no entiendo

 **Voz extraña** -iniciando reconocimiento del accesorio para armadura, nombre en clave-

 **Connor** -a ver, supongo que quieres que hable, ¿no es así?

 **Voz extraña** -nombre en clave?

 **Connor** -…ah,… a ver,…. Pues no me viene nada a la mente, ¿me puedes explicar qué es eso de reconocimiento?

 **Voz extraña** -reconocimiento de accesorio y armadura, esta función se encarga de crear una gama de gadgets los cuales sirvan como defensa o ataque al sujeto o anfitrión

 **Connor** -en pocas palabras un arma

 **Voz extraña** –no necesariamente un arma, sino más como una herramienta

 **Connor** -de acuerdo, ahora que estamos hablando, me podrías explicar, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte? Ósea eso no tiene ningún sentido

 **Voz extraña** -de acuerdo te voy a explicar, pero antes necesito que vayamos a recoger algo, un encargo "especial"

Connor se queda con la cara de perdido ya que no tenía idea de lo que quería con objeto especial

 **Voz extraña** -… ¿no me entendiste?, bueno probemos con otra cosa

 **Connor** -espera, si te entendí, pero dime estas en mi cabeza?

 **Voz extraña** -así es, hasta que te das cuenta, te estabas demorando demasiado, y antes de que te lo preguntes soy un IA

 **Connor** -IA?, ósea que eres un especie de asistente con inteligencia artificial

 **Voz extraña** -básicamente eso soy, mi algoritmo de programación y todo mi ser en sí, nacieron de un proyecto el cual termino en fracaso, yo soy el producto de ese desastre, bien si quieres que sigamos hablando, ya deberías moverte antes de que se haga de noche

 **Connor** -de acuerdo, pero debo terminar mis labores, no puedo irme

 **Voz extraña** -…bien, las buscaremos más tarde ¿Qué necesitas?

 **Connor** \- una carreta

Connor se sienta a pensar el alguna solución hasta que recuerda que al llegar a Poniville había encontrado muchas cosas tiradas en un camino dentro del bosque, ojala las cosas sigan hay

 **IA** –pues escucha esto, si vamos a buscar el objeto especial será bastante capaz de acabar con tus labores, aparte hay cosas que de seguro te gustaría tener

 **Connor** -bien parece que ya has atrapado mi curiosidad, dime ¿dónde es que esta dicho objeto especial?

 **IA** -en Poniville, debajo de los escombros de la casa del Doctor Whooves, su antigua casa

 **Connor** –por supuesto, hay tiene que estar? –decía con sarcasmo

 **IA** \- ¿hay algún problema con el objeto especial?

 **Connor** \- no, no yo entiendo, deja que me alisto un rato

 **IA** –bien, por cierto he revisado tu lista de deberes

 **Connor** -y que piensas?

 **Voz extraña** -que es difícil, y complicado, pero no imposible

 **Connor** -bien entonces vamos a ello

Entonces Connor camina de regreso hacia el granero para así poder equiparse con lo que haya

 **Connor** -dime algo?, ahora que estamos prácticamente hablando, como llegaste a mi interior

 **IA** -Connor, siempre he estado aquí, nunca me fui

 **Connor** -espera, siempre estuviste aquí en mi cabeza

 **IA** -así es, aunque al llegar a este mundo, mis sistemas se formatearon, esto permitió que podemos hablar, ahora una pregunta para ti

 **Connor** -claro, pregunta

 **IA** -tú eliges pelear en vez de hablar?

 **Connor** -no es eso,….

 **IA** -ah no, entonces qué es?

 **Connor** -pues que estoy seguro que otros ya intentaron hablar, pero no fueron escuchados

 **IA** -entonces esta es tu decisión, porque si así es siempre te apoyare

 **Connor** -¿mi decisión?

 **IA** -así es, ¿esta es tu decisión? ¿Tu elección?, o acaso fuiste obligado

 **Connor** -…mi decisión?, esto lo decidí yo?, pues de eso yo

Connor llega hacia el granero y empieza a buscar por el lugar una posible arma y también busca su ropa antigua, con la cual fue encontrado herido, la encuentra y se empieza a cambiar

Una vez cambiado decide buscar un arma, no encuentra nada pero en eso al lado de su ropa había una caja en la cual había unas fotos entre otras cosas, Connor decide revisar el contenido de la caja y recoge una foto donde aparecían la familia Apple entres ellos se notaba la abuela Smith, Applejack, BigMac, Applebloom todos felices, tras ver la foto empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho

 **Connor** -una familia… unida… que envidia-decía con un pequeño dolor en el pecho

Connor sentía envidia por esa familia, por una familia la cual se mantiene unida no como la que él tenía, que se desmorono por los chismes y la codicia del dinero, sobre todo el dinero

Al lado de las fotos había unos documentos los cuales tenía unos papeles que decía deuda, en todos decía deuda, como si de un gran gasto se tratase a medida que veía las hojas la palabra aumentaba de tamaño: DEUDA

Al terminar de leer las letras grandes Connor se queda con una gran incógnita, que es lo que ocurre, pero al lado había unos libros, una bolsa rota con dinero

 **Connor** -es verdad, tenía estas cosas conmigo antes de caer, ¿caer?-empieza a recordar-así, la magia me venció, ni siquiera pude hacerle frente a eso, ni modo

Connor empieza a examinar los libros que tenía

Historia de la Equestria

Elementos de la armonía

La leyenda de Nightmare Moon

La historia del dragón con un buen corazón

El bosque Everfree

 **Connor** -pero mira nada más, que libros más interesantes, los leeré en la noche después de trabajar

 **IA** -aun no respondes mi duda, pero entiendo no es una decisión fácil, así que ya no te molestare más con eso, pero recuerda que necesito que me respondas es importante

 **Connor** -..Gracias, y no te preocupes te tendré una respuesta más tarde

Connor se levantaba con sus cosas, entre una de ellas una especie bastón de madera

 **Connor** -haber esto podría ser de utilidad, bien ya estoy, vamos

 **IA** -de acuerdo

Y de esta manera Connor con la voz en su cabeza salen del granero, en busca de los objetos restantes en la casa del Doctor Whooves, aunque no hay mucho que encontrar en una casa desmoronada

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del pueblo, que daba a la granja, Connor se queda mirando los costados de la entrada al pueblo y lo que ve es que estaba acribillada como si alguien con metralleta haya dado contra todo esto, el suelo y las paredes de las casas y las cercas todos lastimadas

 **Connor** -crees que fue magia?

 **IA** -tal vez si fue la magia, recuerda que esta puede hacer muchas cosas, es muy versátil

 **Connor** -sí, tienes razón, será mejor que mantenga mi distancia, no quiero que me abran la pierna o peor aún que me la corten

 **IA** –avancemos

Y de esta manera Connor empieza a adoptar la forma de una criatura bípeda completamente cubierta por un manto blanco, ya no llamaba tanta la atención debido a que en el pueblo también había otras especies, varias especies, prácticamente un mundo de fantasía

A medida que caminaba había varios ponis con armadura con grifos y minotauros patrullando por la ciudad algunos con emblemas en sus trajes, otros con trajes simples muchos de ellos entraban a una especie de taberna, pareciera estar hecha de chocolate o más bien de dulces, que extraño

Lo único que le quedaba claro era que el sol pronto estaría en lo alto, indicando las doce del día, de ser así, ya habría perdido el tiempo en esta búsqueda, acelera el paso y llega al lugar

El cual sigue igual de destruido

 **Connor** -muy bien ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?

 **IA** -espera, bien, ahora busca una especie de caja fuerte de color verde

 **Connor** -de acuerdo

Y así empezó a buscar la caja fuerte, al cabo de un rato encontró la misma, pero esta tenía una especie de panel en la parte frontal, por suerte este no se había dañado

 **Connor-** bien ahora qué sigue?

 **IA** –ábrelo, la clave son los 5 primeros números primos

 **Connor** -"2-3-5-7-9"

 **IA** -muy bien, abre la caja fuerte

Y así Connor ingresa la contraseña, se abre el compartimiento y dentro solo había una cosa en especial una especie de rectángulo con marcas y un compartimiento por donde se mete el brazo

 **Connor** -pero que es esto?, no se para que sirve

En eso Connor mira a un lado de la caja fuerte y ve un cofre de metal con la cerradura rota, la abre por curiosidad y dentro había armas de fuego entre ellas unas dos escopetas, dos granadas y una bazuca

 **Connor** -pero oye esto es otra cosa, si lo conozco son armas humanas, pero que hacen aquí?

 **IA** -de alguna manera llegaron a este lugar, pero supongo que el buen doctor no le importara que te lo lleves?

 **Connor** -no entiendo, por qué ocultar esto, si me los hubiera dado en un comienzo tal vez, tan solo talvez….

 **IA** -¿hubieran ganado?, eso crees

 **Connor** -pues sí, es que no lo ves con esto podría darle un tiro en la cabeza a esos ponis abusadores y limpiar las calles, como no lo pensé antes

 **IA** -pensar en qué?

 **Connor** -ellos son seres que utilizan magia, y yo soy un humano con "tecnología", me derrotaron fácilmente por que jugué con sus reglas, pero con estas armas, ellos jugaran con mis reglas

 **IA** -no es tan sencillo Connor, recuerda que estaban ocultas en esa caja metálica

 **Connor** -si ¿y?-decía mientras se quedaba observando las armas

 **IA** -y que si estaban ocultas y encima por el Doctor Whooves ha de ser porque tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, ¿no crees?

 **Connor** -dices como si fueran peligrosas para todo el mundo

 **IA** -eso mismo, agarra el dispositivo y vámonos

 **Connor** -pero no puedo dejar las armas, tú lo dijiste son peligrosas para el mundo, pero

 **IA** -pero…

 **Connor** -p-pero en mis manos, al menos los podrías usar para el bien, para ayudar a otros

 **IA-** usaras armas muy peligrosas para "proteger a otros", te das cuenta que eso es contradictorio, cuando lo mejor sería intentar conversar con ellos

 **Connor** -y crees que nadie más ya lo intento, de seguro al inicio hubo un grupo que quiso solucionar el problema hablando, pero por cómo están las cosas en el pueblo, diría que nadie los escucho

 **IA** -puede que tengas razón, pero recuerda que debes mantenerlas ocultas, quien sabe lo que pasaría si esto se hace publico

 **Connor** -lo sé-decía mientras intentaba guardar todas las cosas en la caja metálica

 **Connor** -bien ya está, ahora como lo llevamos a la granja sin ser visto

Ambos se quedaron pensando por un rato hasta que de una esquina salió un poni tirando de una carreta casi vacía, la cual deja y el poni entra en una casa con un frasco en el lomo, el frasco tenía un líquido azul medio verdoso, que extraño

 **IA** -vaya que conveniente ¿no crees?

 **Connor** -parece que sí, pero no estoy seguro si deberíamos, ya sabes eso de robar a otros

 **IA** -no te preocupes se lo devolveremos más tarde, además él no lo necesita del todo ya llego a su destino

 **Connor** -si de acuerdo

Y así de esta manera Connor sale del lugar cojeando, un poco adolorido

 **Connor** -siento que mientras más camino más molesto se vuelve la herida, por cierto ¿Por qué no me curas la pierna?

 **IA** -hacer eso no es tan sencillo, necesitas masa Connor, masa muscular, es normal para los humanos sanarse la heridas con la ayuda de los glóbulos rojos, lo mismo se repite aquí, para curar tus heridas tendrás que poner de tu parte, usar tus habilidades

 **Connor** -¿de mi parte? Lo dices como si tuviera un súper poder de sanación

 **IA** -…-se queda en silencio por un rato

 **Connor** -espera?, lo dices en serio, tengo el poder de sanación, sanación rápida

 **IA** -si no lo tuvieras ya hubieras muerto en este mundo, te recuerdo que esta no es tu primera herida mortal, ya que ser atravesado por una lanza mágica por todo el abdomen también cuenta

 **Connor** -si pero pensé que antes había sido curado por magia

 **IA** -magia?, no lo creo, recuerda que siempre estoy contigo y que tengo un registro de lo que te paso pero solo puedo ver lo que te ocurre a través de tus ojos, "tus ojos son mis ojos"

 **Connor** -es bueno saberlo (en mente) debo tener cuidado de lo que haga ahora que sé que alguien me observa no quiero causar una mala impresión

 **IA** -y también te recuerdo que puedo leer tus pensamientos

 **Connor** -maldición

 **IA** -aunque de cualquier modo, no me veas como alguien más en tu cabeza, mas mírame como si fuera tu conciencia, una conciencia especial que te ayudara siempre que pueda

 **Connor** -gracias por eso

 **IA** -de nada

En ese momento Connor y la IA en su cabeza ya estaban llegando a la granja de los Apple, sin embargo al llegar se dieron cuenta de que había voces saliendo de la granja como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo, ya estando más cerca del lugar se empezaron a escuchar gritos

 **IA** -parece que algo no anda bien dentro de la casa de la familia Apple

 **Connor** -¿tú crees? Sera mejor que guarde esto en el granero

 **IA** -y hazlo rápido sería un problema si te descubren

 **Connor** -lo se

En ese preciso instante Connor empieza a sentir por todo el cuerpo un temblar, una preocupación como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, Connor sale corriendo y se mete con todos sus cosas al granero una vez adentro cierra la puerta

En el mismo momento Applejack sale de la casa, apurada y nerviosa, pues algo le preocupaba

 **Applejack** -me queda poco tiempo, vamos Connor, por favor dime que estas hay

Connor se encontraba dentro del granero ocultando las cosas que había traído de los escombros de la casa del Doctor Whooves

 **Connor** -no sé porque, pero algo no me gusta de todo esto, hace un momento había ruido pero ahora no todos se han quedado callados-decía mientras intentaba ocultar todas las cosas

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante el dispositivo de metal con sello integrado empieza botar una leve luz de color rojiza con naranja, Connor lo noto pero simplemente lo ignoro, este se acerca y se pone a cubierto en la entrada del granero preparándose para lo peor

En eso se escuchan unas pisadas y entra con gran velocidad una poni preocupada la cual era Applejack, ambos caen hacia atrás

 **Connor** -oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

 **Applejack** -Connor parece que me encontraron, saben que estoy aquí

 **Connor** -encontrarte pero ¿Quién?

 **Applejack** -pues….

.

.

.

.

.

 **_EN LA MAÑANA_EN EL PALACIO DE NIGHTMARE MOON_**

Se puede ver a unos ponis reunidos en la entrada del castillo, los cuales portaban lanzas con inscripciones en ellas, las inscripciones eran encantamientos que se utilizaban para encantar las armas, como agudeza y puntería, entre otros hechizos

De lejos se ve una especie de gran criatura metálica, tenía una forma de gorila y una especie de garra con arpón en su brazo y en la otra una gran y larga sierra y también diferente s tubos de escape saliendo de la espalda aparte que lo más notable era que no le veía el rostro puesto que tenía una gran placa de metal cubriéndola con forma esférica, los colores de aspecto eran de rojo y negra color metálico, y por ultimo tenía una gran sierra de forma circular puesta en la espalda

Esta criatura se dirige al castillo, los ponis guardas se miran unos a otros, un poco confundidos

 **Poni guardia** -que se le ofrece en el castillo de la emperatriz de la noche

 **The Timber** -…me llamaron a atender un asunto en este lugar, no me hagan perder el tiempo con su "protocolo"

 **Poni guardia** -¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cuál es el asunto a tratar en este lugar?

 **The Timber** -¿Qué? ¿Quién soy yo?, pues qué te parece el nombre de "THE TIMBER" el leñador más rápido que hay por toda la región del suroeste, he venido desde muy lejos por petición de la emperatriz de la noche, así que por que no se hacen un favor y salen de mi camino, o acaso quieres que te pruebe mis habilidades con la sierra

Los ponis se miran preocupados por un rato, ante las palabras de semejante criatura, la cual no paraba de voltear a mirar, aunque no se le vieran los ojos se podía sentir su mirada sobre los ponis, estos estaban a punto de actuar pero dentro todos salió el poni guardia encargado, el mismo que de un hechizo mágico mando a volar a Connor

 **Capitán** -ALTO!, (mirando a Timber) perdón por eso, ellos no sabían nada de esto

 **Poni guardia** -¿Qué está pasando?

 **Poni guardia** -nadie me notifico de esto, no sabía que tendríamos "invitados"

 **Capitán** -bajen sus armas, caballeros este buen señor nos ayudara con un pequeño problema

 **The Timber** -¿un pequeño problemas? Para eso me llamaste

 **Capitán** -ven te pondré al tanto de la situación

 **The Timber** -bien

Y de esta manera la maquina con piernas de metal, THE TIMBER empieza a caminar por toda el pasillo siguiendo al capitán de la guardia nocturna, este se dirige a una habitación con una gran puerta amplia

Dentro había una gran mesa en la cual había un mapa de todo Poniville, en este se ve diferentes luces como si fueran marcas mágicas en diferentes partes del mapa

 **Capitán** -esto es Poniville, el territorio que le toco a la Emperatriz Nightmare Moon cuidar, pero en esto momentos ella no se encuentra, y me dejo a mí como su reemplazo, yo fui él que te llamo

 **The Timber** -ya veo, pero dime ¿con que motivo me llamas? Espero no sea por un pequeño problema

 **Capitán** -ocurrió algo, un "pequeño problema", por ahora, pero como esto siga así se volverá algo serio, veras tu sabes lo que son los elementos de la armonía, no es así

 **The Timber** -los elementos de la armonía con el poder de derrotar a los malignos y limpiar el alma de los demás, el poder de purificar, el poder de la amistad

 **Capitán** -ese mismo, en este pueblo están repartidas cinco de las seis portadoras actuales

 **The Timber** -espera siguen vivas, cualquiera pensaría que con su ascensión de la Alianza Oscura, ellas ya estarían muertas

 **Capitán** -si eso pensarían los imbéciles e ignorantes que no comprenden el gran poder que estos elementos guardan en su interior

 **The Timber** -¿Por qué?

 **Capitán** -¿Por qué?, te diré porque, si ellas mueren solo lo hará su cuerpo su ser, su personalidad y sus recuerdos, más no el elemento, aun seguiría vivo y latente y la peor parte es que de seguro buscarían nuevos portadores, más poderosos de las que conocemos, es por eso que aún siguen vivas, por eso no pueden morir, ellas se encuentran encarceladas en diferentes partes del pueblo, al menos de esta manera podemos controlarlas, así todo iría en orden, pero recientemente una de estas portadoras fue encarcelada por crear alboroto en el mercado del pueblo

 **The Timber** -yo no veo problema en eso, está encerrada

 **Capitán** -no ya no, alguien la libero, de alguna manera se fue

 **The Timber** -y ¿quieres que la busque?

 **Capitán** -así es, tienes que encontrarla, esta mañana se la vio caminando por el mercado haciendo de lo mismo, en estos momentos la están persiguiendo pero la perdieron, de seguro volvió a su granja a las afueras del pueblo, tu misión es ir y tráela con vida ¿entendido?

 **The Timber** -si lo entiendo, pero que hago con la resistencia, ya sabes su familia, con ellos que pasara?

 **Capitán** -…deshazte de ellos, y quema la granja, ya no nos son útiles

 **The Timber** -bien

Y de esta manera el capitán sale del lugar por la gran puerta, pero al salir echa una última mirada hacia atrás solo para ver al capitán

 **Capitán** -dales una lección, enséñales que nadie se debe meter con la emperatriz de la noche y tu recompensa será enorme

 **The Timber** –pues si lo ves de esa manera, será todo un placer

La criatura se dirigía a las afueras de Poniville solo para encontrarse con un grupo de ponis guardias los cuales le servirán como escoltas

 **The Timber** -no los necesito

 **Poni guardia** -eso dices tú, pero el capitán nos dio las ordenes claras

 **The Timber** -como quieras, pero solo vienen a perder su tiempo

 **Poni guardia** -realmente no te preguntas como una poni de "tierra" escapo del castillo, el cual es uno de los edificios más protegidos del pueblo, ¿verdad?, o acaso es que no te importa

 **The Timber** -que intentas decir?

 **Poni guardia** -ya veras, aparte que en el pueblo han estado habiendo diversos motines, como si alguien intentara levantarse, pero hasta ahora no ha sido nada serio, de momento se puede controlar

 **The Timber-** de momento dices?, bueno ese es el problema de los altos mandos, en eso no me meto yo

 **Poni guardia-** bien ya llegamos

Todo el grupo de ponis más el Timber ya habían llegado a la granja de la familia Apple, pero su llegada solo significaría un combate en un espacio abierto

 **Poni guardia** -bien, formaremos un perímetro alrededor de la granja y echaremos "el fuego liquido" por diversos lugares para poder quemar el lugar y luego…

 **The Timber** -espera, me prometieron un trabajo, y pienso cumplirlo

 **Poni guardia** -pero, podríamos acabar ahora mismo

 **The Timber** -no me gusta dejar el trabajo a medias

En eso desde dentro de la casa principal sale un poni con pelaje rojizo, con la intención de plantarle cara al rival, aunque en un inicio ya sabía que no podría, pero en su mente…

 **_UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES_**

Llega Applejack preocupada con toda su familia y entran corriendo a la casa principal

 **Abuela** -rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo

 **BigMac** -lo se

 **Applejack** -BigMac, donde las guardaste

 **BigMac** -por debajo de la escalera, mueve ese mueble

 **Applejack** -ya lo encontré

 **Abuela** -Applebloom, agarra lo que más te importe en esta casa, rápido

 **Applebloom** -pero porque?

 **Applejack** -no tenemos tiempo, vamos hermanita has lo que te dice la abuela, todo va a salir bien

 **Applebloom** -(secándose unas lágrimas) bien….

En ese momento todos se encontraban guardando cuanto podían, lo más que podían para poder irse del pueblo

 **Applejack** -nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, BigMac

 **BigMac** -yo también, nunca lo creí, pero no hay de otra, escucha quiero que te escondas en el granero junto con Connor, no los pueden ver a los dos y la abuela se ira con Applebloom por la puerta trasera directo al bosque a esconderse, sigan el plan, todo estará bien

 **Applejack** -bien

En eso Applejack no se había preguntado que iba ser de su hermano, en todo el plan no se había mencionado a él, BigMac se pone a mirar por la ventana y ve a un grupo de ponis acercándose acompañados con una criatura enorme hecha de metal

 **BigMac** -ya llegaron, tienes que irte

La abuela y Applebloom estaban esperando en la puerta posterior a Applejack para poder salir juntas de la casa

 **Applejack** -espera, que va hacer de ti? Que harás tú?

 **BigMac** -¿Qué? ¿Qué hare yo? (con una sonrisa en su cara) hare lo que cualquier hermano mayor hubiera hecho por sus pequeñas hermanas, cuídense mucho

En eso el sale corriendo de la casa para poder plantarles cara, armado solo con una lanza con estandarte, al verla recuerda una frase "úsala para defender a los que te importan"

 **BigMac** -eso hago Sully, eso hago

Los ponis empiezan a rodearlo y otros empiezan a rebuscar por el lugar, sin embargo Connor aún permanecía escondido con Applejack en el granero

 **Connor** -a ver si entendí, ¿te busca una especie de caza recompensas, solo por escapar de la cárcel

 **Applejack** -así es, y no es cualquiera, es uno que ya tiene historia, ya ha venido aquí una vez, tiene un poder bestial, es muy fuerte, y nadie ha encontrado forma de pararle

 **Connor** -valla, pero ¿Por qué te busca alguien tan importante? Y después de todo ¿Qué hiciste? Para que te trataran así?

 **Applejack** -no es solo por lo que hice

 **Connor** -ah no, porque a mí me parece otra cosa

Los dos conversaban mientras observaban a BigMac intentar dialogar con el grupo de ponis armados

 **Applejack** -es más que eso, necesitan tenerme viva para que el elemento no me abandone

 **Connor** -¿elemento? ¿Qué elemento?

 **Applejack** -olvídalo, tú no lo entenderías, y no es el momento para explicarlo

Los ponis empezaron a presionar contra BigMac

 **BigMac** -que quieren en este lugar?

 **The Timber** -que queremos, que te parece a tu hermana la cual ocultas en este lugar

 **BigMac** -ella no está aquí, no la he visto desde que se la llevaron a ese castillo

 **The Timber** -crees que me voy a creer algo como eso

 **BigMac** -que no están aquí

 **Poni guardia** -perdemos el tiempo, acabemos de una vez,….

 **The Timber** -espera, acaso ha dicho están? Ocultas a alguien más, campesino

 **BigMac** -(tragando saliva)… no sé a qué te refieres

 **The Timber** -no, no, no si escuche bien, dijiste ESTAN, ocultas a alguien más verdad?, a quién?

En eso unos ponis guardias salieron del bosque sujetando con fuerza a la abuela y Applebloom para luego tirarlas al suelo

 **The Timber** -pero mira nada más, acaso no es tu familia, no quieres decirme a quien más ocultas, quizás lo hagas si la vida de algún familiar está en juego, solo es un decir

 **BigMac** -que no se nada, ni ellos deja que se vayan

 **The Timber** -mala respuesta

El Timber empuña su sierra y se acerca a Applebloom, con la intención de atacar, la potrilla asustada no hace más que llorar por su hermana mayor

 **Applebloom** -¡Applejack!

 **Connor** -no puedo quedarme así, (Mirando para diferentes lados del granero) lo tengo

Applejack sale corriendo del lugar a gran velocidad, sosteniendo en su hocico un tridente que usaba para mover la paja del establo, esperando de alguna manera frenarlo

 **Applejack** -aléjate de mi hermana, monstruo

Le incrusta el tridente, pero no le hace efecto por la cubierta de metal, Timbre se da cuenta y de un porrazo la manda a volar atrás

 **BigMac** -no, applejack-decía mientras se acercaba a ver como termino su hermana tras la caída

 **Applejack** -estoy bien, pero como sacamos a todos de aquí

 **BigMac** -lo siento hermana pero parece que ahora no lo se

Ambos se ponían en posición de defensa para poder luchar contra los guardias, su intención era aguantar cuanto se pudiese para que el resto pudiera escapar, sin embargo con todo lo que sucedía Connor aún seguía oculto en el granero

Pero porque Connor no sale a pelear, pues muy simple, la herida lo vuelve un estorbo para los demás, les costaría la vida a los Apple

 **Connor** -¿Qué hago? ¿No puedo hacer nada en esta situación?, es que, acaso yo, tengo miedo….no puede ser

 **Alastor** -Connor no sientas miedo

 **Connor** -Alastor?! ¿Dónde andabas? Te necesito, por favor dame el poder para defenderlos

 **Alastor** -no puedo, Connor no le temas a la muerte

 **Connor** -pero como no temerle si muero todo terminara, todo acabara y de seguro mi muerte será dolorosa

 **Alastor** -entonces elige vivir y huye

 **Connor** -pero yo no puedo, vamos solo dame un poco de poder o sino la IA en mi cabeza, cúrame la herida, dijiste que tenía ese poder

 **IA** -tampoco puedo hacer eso, ya te dije todo depende de ti

 **Connor** -pero porque ninguno me quiere ayudar, no se dan cuenta de que todos están en problemas y si no actuó rápido todos morirán

 **Alastor** -Connor no temas

 **IA** -la mejor opción ahora sería huir del pueblo

 **Connor** -huir?, es lo único que los dos me dicen, que huya?

 **Alastor** -es una solución

 **IA** -pero no la única, aún queda una alternativa

Connor voltea a mirar por un lado de la puerta solo para ver como ambos hermanos eran golpeados y lanzados por lo guardias, en resumen les estaban dando una paliza y el seguía con miedo como si él fuera un niño pequeño oculto en el armario, viendo como sus padres peleaban, un sentimiento horrible, una presión en el pecho

 **IA** -Connor ¿te sientes bien?

La mente de Connor se empezaba a nublar, y solo se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos en problemas, del Doctor Whooves, de Sully, de Derpy y la de la familia Apple, acaso esto sería el final

El alrededor de Connor se empezaba a poner en blanco y negro, este cae al suelo y se empieza a arrastrar por el lugar

 **Connor** -pero, ¿Qué me pasa?

 **IA** -tu miedo no deja que llegue oxígeno a tu cerebro, te desmayaras en unos minutos, y cuando eso pase todos morirán

 **Alastor** -Connor no temas

 **Connor** –no, por favor, no IA, no lo permitas, no me dejes desmayar

 **IA** -lo siento Connor no hay nada que yo puedo hacer ahora

 **Alastor** -creo que es momento de darte una lección sobre el "el valor de los héroes"

 **Connor** -tú crees?, dame poder de una buena vez-decía exigiéndolo

 **Alastor** -solo tú puedes concedértelo

Delante de Connor se empezó a iluminar la caja que había ocultado, donde estaban ocultas las armas junto con el dispositivo, Connor se acerca arrastrándose, la abre

 **IA** -esta es mi alternativa, el dispositivo, no está terminado, y no estoy seguro de lo riesgos, lo único que sé es que deberías tenerlo eso quería el Doctor Whooves, pero por su estructura, diría que hay una gran probabilidad de que te vueles el brazo, todo el brazo

 **Connor** -…es la alternativa

 **IA** -te lo pregunte antes y ahora lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿es tu decisión o una obligación?

Alastor rompe el silencio con la lección para Connor, mientras este se queda mirando lo que hay dentro del dispositivo con símbolos, era un especie de lámina de metal con una marca de color negra en el medio y unos decorados al final de cada lado

 **Alastor** -"los héroes reales, de problemas reales nacen" tú se el héroe ahora, que nadie más te vuelva a salvar

Connor tirado en el suelo, voltea boca arriba, y mira el techo por el cual se ve unos huecos por donde entra la luz del sol

 **Connor** -…mi vida es una mierda y esta es mi decisión

Le vienen recuerdos de Applebloom de cómo sería su vida sin su familia, sin nadie con quien poder estar y sin nadie a quien querer

 **Connor** -no pequeña, no dejare que te hagan eso a ti, no dejare que eso le vuelva a pasar alguien, a nadie más, nunca más

El símbolo que Connor aún tenía en la muñeca empezó a brillar y emanar una esencia rojiza con naranja, sujeta el dispositivo y mete todo el brazo en la máquina, en ese momento siente como si le estuvieran abriendo el brazo para que unos dispositivos lo traspasasen todo el hueso

 **Connor** -ahhhhhhh, vamos, contrólate ahhhhh

Connor hacia lo posible por evitar el dolor moviéndose de un lado al otro, después de eso el dispositivo se destruye liberando de esta manera el brazo de Connor, el cuerpo de Connor se sentía diferente como si le hubieran dado una dosis de adrenalina

 **IA** -aviso del sistema, sincronización completa, preparando muestras de ADN en listas

 **Alastor-** supongo que ahora me toca a mí

El dispositivo que era una lámina de metal se había puesto encima del símbolo del valor empieza a brillar de color rojo con naranja, haciendo que este cambiara de forma a una con diseños de quemaduras con garras y marcas arcaicas con un centro en el cual había un sector circular el cual se podía mover o manejar por un breve mecanismo, en este estaba estampado el emblema del valor, un gran emblema abarcaba toda la sección circular

 **_MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DEL LUGAR_**

BigMac caía delante de unos ponis con guardias con heridas en la boca y una pata lastimada, uno de los guardias se le acerca y le pone su casco en el cuello y sacando su lanza con filo rozando su cuello, para luego levantarlo y amenazarlo de muerte

Aun lado estaba Applejack sujetaba por dos ponis los cuales la tenían contra el suelo, y mantenían su rostro firme mirando a su hermana el cual estaba dominado en el suelo

 **The Timber** -bien ya nos divertimos, pero parece que tu hermano no quiere cooperar ni siquiera cuando la vida de los demás están en problemas, pero tal vez tú seas diferente así que dime ¿Quién más se oculta?

 **BigMac** -…no…Applejack no les digas nada, créeme solo así habrá una oportunidad

 **The Timber** -(pisando con su pierna robótica su cabeza) cállate, hace rato pedí que hablaras y no querías ahora alguien más lo hará

 **Applejack** -yo no sé nada

 **The Timber** -bien, parece que nadie quiere cooperar, maten al poni (apuntando a BigMac)

En ese momento se escucharon varios gritos y los forcejeos de la familia para poder ayudar a BigMac, pero no podían les superaban en número uno de los ponis se acerca con la lanza encantada para dar un corte limpio en el cuello de BigMac

 **Poni guardia** -adiós campesino

 **Applebloom** -hermano no!

 **Applejack** -BigMac

!BANG¡

Pero en ese momento Connor sale, tumbando las puertas del granero, con las escopetas cargadas en ambos brazos y la bazuca en la espalda apuntando al poni que tenía la lanza y estaba punto de matar a BigMac

Le dispara en todo el pecho, el cadáver del poni cae a un lado con el pecho abierto, todos se quedan aterrorizados por la escena

 **Poni guardia** -…pero ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Connor** -ALEJENSE DE EL!

Connor empieza a apuntar a otro poni con las escopetas

 **Poni guardia** -espera, espera, baja eso

!BANG¡

Vuelve a disparar matándolo en el instante, todos retroceden y sueltan a la familia pero mantienen su distancia e intentan formar un perímetro alrededor de Connor para confundirlo

 **Poni guardia** -no puede ser, nadie me dijo que pelearía contra un humano

The Timber le mira con más detalle

 **The Timber** -encima es muy similar a él, su mirada es la misma que la de el

 **Poni guardia** -no se retiren, está herido aún se puede ganar esta pelea

 **The Timber** -bien ahora si llamaste mi atención muchacho, ¿Quién eres?

 **Connor** -mi nombre es Connor, Connor Saavedra, un humano

Connor se lanza contra el oponente, con sus armas cargadas, cada poni que se le acercaba recibía un disparo mortal en el cuerpo, mientras que toda la familia Apple miraba con admiración como Connor se bajaba solo a muchos guardias, solo con sus armas

 **BigMac** -…Sully, ya entiendo lo que decías

El Timber tras ver como varios ponis morían se le acerca a Connor por un lado, pero este reacciona a tiempo y le dispara pero a la vez este se cubre con su brazo metálico, luego lo levanta para golpear a Connor al cual manda a volar hacia atrás

 **Applebloom** -Connor, no, cuidado

Pero al caer se le caen las armas por el suelo, pero a este no le importa y se levanta con rapidez

 **The Timber** -qué pasa?, se te acabo el valor?

 **Connor** -eso jamás

Connor saca de su espalda la bazuca la despliega y le apunta en el pecho y dispara, el misil sale con gran fuerza dando un tiro directo pero Timber no se queda atrás y lanza su sierra gigante cortando el misil en dos chocando cerca de Connor, provocando una gran explosión mandando a Connor contra el suelo

 **Applejack** -Connor!

Applejack sale corriendo en dirección hacia la explosión para poder sacar a Connor, luego de buscar lo encuentra, tirado sujetando la bazuca

 **Applejack** -Connor! Vamos, levántate compañero no es momento de dormir

 **Connor** -…ah, ¿Applejack?, ¿Qué paso le ganamos?

 **Applejack** -no, no lo hicimos, él es muy fuerte, pero gracias, nos diste tiempo y si no hubieras estado quizás mi hermano hubiese muerto (abrazando a Connor) muchas gracias

 **Connor** -Applejack, yo no me rendí, menos lo harás tú, así que vamos a pelear-decía mientras le ponía su sombrero en su cabeza

 **The Timber** -ni creas que te voy a dejar huir muchacho

Ahora lanza su garra arpón para jalar a Connor, pero debido a la neblina no se ve bien aparte de que el lugar donde estaban tirados los dos estaba medio destruido por la explosión y pronto este se vendría abajo

La neblina se empezó a disipar y se vieron estos dos juntos apoyándose el uno al otro

 **Connor** -lista?

 **Applejack** -así es

 **Connor** -bien, vamos

Ambos salen directo a enfrentarlo, pero al hacerlo el Timber lanza su arpón contra el suelo haciendo que todo el suelo se caiga, en rápida respuesta Connor empuja a Applejack para que ella no caiga también, pero ella es rápida y le sostiene la mano para que Connor no caiga, ambos se miran con nervios, mientras que Timber se les acerca con la sierra cargada solo para poder terminar el trabajo

Lo único que se podía ver de la zanja que se había creado era un vertedero de huesos, huesos muy grandes, como de dinosaurio

Connor al ver que Timber se les acercaba le dice a Applejack que le suelte pero no sin antes el nuevo brazal de Connor empezar a brillar emanando un aura de color rojo el cual el sector circular del brazal se levanta y empieza a girar y girar botando luces

En eso el Timber llega y los levanta a los dos y los separa y los mantiene levantados uno en cada brazo

 **The Timber** -a ti no te puedo matar, pero tú por otra parte, no me dijeron nada de ti, así que no importara que te mate ahora-decía mientras miraba a Connor

En eso lanza a Applejack contra un árbol, y mantiene levantado a Connor por encima del hueco enorme que creo hace un momento

 **The Timber** -algunas últimas palabras?

Connor no tenía nada que decir en ese momento solo se le quedó viendo con ira

 **IA** -bien parece que ahora es mi turno, a ver veamos qué podemos hacer, (la IA empezó a trabajar dentro del sistema del brazal mostrando así en el sector circular una imagen con un diagrama del Timber el cual cambiada de forma) bien así podrán estar iguales

La IA empezó a escanear el cuerpo del Timber solo para luego desatar una especie de descargar eléctrica con circuitos de energía de color rojo, el Timber al ser electrocutado suelta a Connor por el dolor y este cae dentro de la zanja, hasta caer en lo más profundo y desaparecer de la vista

The Timber solo se queda para poder escuchar el cuerpo del humano chocar contra el suelo

 **The Timber** -supongo que me equivoque con él, no eran iguales, pero por un segundo me pareció sentir algo, no importa de seguro no era nada

El Timber voltea para poder a Applejack levantándose muy cansada pero a su lado estaba BigMac intentando levantarla junto con su hermana, este les apunto con su arpón para así poder liquidar a sus hermanos

 **Applejack** -Connor? Donde esta?

 **BigMac** -lo siento, Applejack, él no pudo sobrevivir

Toda la familia se quedó viendo el agujero enorme por donde cayó Connor, pero en eso Applebloom da un gran grito

 **Applebloom** -Connor! Ven!

 **BigMac** -….él no va a venir,…ya no esta

The Timber estaba apuntando a los hermanos, solo quedaba disparar del gatillo, y todo acabaría, pero en cuestión de segundos una gran explosión de luz sale del agujero, pero solo duro uno segundos para que posteriormente una gran criatura hecha de metal salga del agujero, mordiendo con su gran mandíbula el brazo del Timber, dañando de esta manera el arpón

 **The Timber** -pero no es posible, no puede ser

La criatura sale del agujero con un gran salto y se pone en medio de los hermanos Apple y el Timber, la criatura era un "tiranosaurio rex" hecho por completo de metal el cual tenía colores entre rojo y amarillo con negro y plateado, (muy similar al zord tirano de P.R. dino thunder) este se le queda viendo a The Timber con la mandíbula entre abierta y cerrada, con los ojos enteramente verdes brillantes

La familia Apple se queda viendo a la criatura la cual llevaba en un costado la cutiemark de Applejack que eran unas tres manzanas de color rojo pero esta marca empezó a dar vueltas con un símbolo del sol a lado, el símbolo del valor de Connor, para luego combinarse y formar un gran árbol de manzano el cual se estampo a un costado del dinosaurio como si se tratase de su propia cutiemark artificial

 **Applejack** -pero?, que significa esto?

 **Applebloom** -es increíble

El dinosaurio metálico empieza a dar un gran rugido el cual hace dudar al Timber

 **The Timber** -no es posible, ¿de dónde saliste?... el chico, pero no es posible se supone que solo existía uno, solo había uno

El dinosaurio empieza a dar un gran rugido y sale disparado hacia Timber pero este responde rápido y con sus manos robóticas y le levanta la mandíbula para que no le muerda para luego meterle un golpe de costado con la sierra, le da pero el dinosaurio voltea con firmeza y le da un gran golpe con la cola

El Timber responde rápidamente, y le sujeta la cola con fuerza

 **The Timber** -ya te tengo

En ese momento la cola de dinosaurio empezó a dar varias vueltas como si fuera un gran taladro, perforando así un costado del Timber, todos admiraban la escena, mientras que el Timber le suelta e intenta darle un golpe desde lo alto pero el tiranosaurio le daba varios golpes y mordidas intentando arrancarle varias partes

Mientras tanto en la mente de Connor, las cosas no iban del todo bien

 **IA** -oye despierta, Connor, rápido, arriba!

 **Connor** -¿Qué paso?, me desmaye?

 **IA** -todavía, aún podemos arreglar esto

 **Connor** -de que hablas?

 **IA** -concéntrate estas en una pelea

 **Connor** -pero en qué momento?

 **IA** -querías poder ahora lo tienes

 **Connor** -entonces…

 **IA** -así es, concentremos el poder!

En ese momento Connor sale de su mente y vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de su nuevo cuerpo el cual le daba gran fuerza y poder, en eso ve la sierra del Timber a punto de darle en toda la cara para cortarle, pero el gira a un lado y empieza a correr hacia uno de los extremos de la granja

Timber le sigue y le lanza unos árboles enteros que había por el camino este lo esquiva y luego voltea y se miran fijamente

 **The Timber** -no te dejare escapar

 **Connor** -quien dijo que iba escapar, solo buscaba espacio

 **The Timber** -puedes hablar?

El tiranosaurio se dispone a correr en dirección hacia el Timber con la intención de embestir, y este reacciona y le empieza a lanzar todo lo que había por el lugar, entre árboles y rocas, pero Connor, aún seguía corriendo hacia él, hasta que el Timber lanza una gran piedra hacia él, en medida de respuesta inicia la transformación de dinosaurio

 **Connor** -activar: modo batallador

Este permanece corriendo mientras que gira todo su cuerpo dando una vuelta de 360 grados, quedando de costado unas partes de sus piernas se desnivelo hacia abajo, la cabeza de tiranosaurio se movió al medio de su pecho dejando el cuello libre del cual salió un gran puño mientras que la cola seguía en su sitio, solo que bajo para formarse como brazo izquierdo, en eso da un gran salto y desde lo alto en la parte superior de su cuerpo metálico se desplego una cabeza con decorados, con unos ojos verdes, los cuales empezaron a brillar, al caer, la cabeza del T-Rex empezó a dar un gran rugido que eso estremecer a Timber

 **The Timber** -pero que eres tú? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU?!

 **Connor** –ya te lo dije, soy un humano, y yo seré el que te destruya

Dicho esto Connor sale disparado para darle con su Dino taladro, pero Timber le da un fuerte golpe con su cierra, Connor lo recibe de lleno, pero no parece afectarle

 **IA** -Habilidad: armadura reactiva, esto te permite curarte mientras te defiendas de un daño "mínimo"

 **Connor** -ni creas que eso me afectara

Connor le da un gran golpe y luego una patada con su pies de T-Rex

 **Connor** -eres débil!

Lo manda a volar hasta dar contra un árbol

 **The Timber-** no, no te dejare

El Timber se acerca con rapidez y con ambas manos le sostiene a Connor este reacciona a tiempo y hace lo mismo y se quedan mirando el uno al otro mientras miden sus fuerzas el uno al otro para ver quien cedía mas rápido

 **The Timber-** al final del día te ganare

 **Connor** -no lo creo, Dino taladro!

En eso el brazo izquierdo de Connor, el cual era el Dino taladro que empezó a dar vueltas destruyendo de esta manera uno de sus brazos, Connor no le soltaba ya que quería destruir todo el brazo

 **The Timber** -no!, suéltame

 **Connor** –(la cabeza de T-Rex que llevaba en el pecho empezó a rugir de forma agresiva)

Connor empezó a dar un montón de golpes contra Timber y este solo podía defenderse mientras Connor le daba golpes con su Dino taladro

Mientras tanto la familia Apple, se quedaba viendo como Connor en su nueva forma peleaba a la par con el Timber, en vez de una pelea parece una masacre, todo los guardias que acompañaban al Timber, estaban atrás asustados al ver la pelea entre la gran criatura con dientes filudos

 **Applejack** -pero, ¿Qué es el? ¿Cómo es que él puede hacerlo?

 **Big Macintosh** -tal vez no me creas, pero según lo que me dijeron de él, esto no es lo único que puede hacer

 **Applebloom** -¿no es? Puede hacer más?

 **Big Macintosh** -así es, pero parece que ni él lo sabe

 **Applejack** -que te hace pensar eso

 **Big Macintosh** -es algo que me dijo un poni, su nombre era Sully

 **Applebloom** -Sully?, y él esta….

 **Big Macintosh** -no lo creo, él aún vive, pero será mejor que tengan cuidado con lo que le dicen a Connor no quisiera que se descontrolara, (mirando a su hermana Applejack la cual permanecía distraída mirando a Connor) applejack?, escuchaste lo que acabo de decir

Pero ella seguía mirando, ignorando lo que decían, en eso se para y va en dirección hacia la pelea de los dos mecas, los cuales median lo mismo

 **Applejack** -me está llamando?

 **Big Macintosh** -qué? No, no lo creo, ven hay que salir de aquí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lo podrá mantener ocupado

 **Applejack** -no, espera creo que me está llamando, tengo que ir

 **Big Macintosh** -Applejack ven, no vallas, espera!

Pero no podía hacer nada BigMac pues estaba muy malherido de esta manera la hermana mayor sale corriendo hacia las dos criaturas metálicas peleando

En eso el Timber empuja con gran fuerza a Connor desde el pecho, recibiendo de esta manera mordisco por parte del T-Rex, aun así este seguía empujando para poder estamparlo contra el muro del granero

 **Connor** -¿Qué ocurre?, me está ganando en fuerza

 **IA** -nos estamos quedando sin cargas

 **Connor** -cargas? A que te refieres?

 **IA** -las cargas son muestras de ADN y no estamos quedando sin ello y si se acaba, perderemos

 **Connor** -no puede ser, ahora que hacemos?

 **IA** -Connor!

Al lado del T-Rex se encontraba Applejack intentando llamar la atención de Connor, este la mira de costado

 **Connor** -…Applejack?.. Vete de aquí, es peligroso

 **Applejack** -Connor, lo sientes?, algo me dice que deberíamos estar juntos

 **Connor** -juntos? De que hablas?

 **Applejack** -no estoy segura solo sé que deberíamos pelear juntos, confía en mi

 **Connor** -escucha necesito que te vayas, te podrían dañar

Pero entre su conversación de estos dos, el Timber ve a Applejack y decide agarrarla para así poder usarla contra Connor

 **The Timber** -ven aquí-decía agarrándola con el brazo lastimado-Connor toma!-decía lanzándola contra Connor, para que de alguna manera tener ventaja

 **Applejack** -Connor cuidado

Connor se mueve rápidamente e estira ambos brazos para poder atraparla, pero al hacerlo se quedó desprotegido para que de esta manera recibiera todo los golpes del Timber, los golpes eran consecutivos y desesperados, la armadura reactiva no aguantara tanto, y las cargas se agotaban

 **Connor** -agh, que se supone que haga ahora, me quedo sin cargas puedo sentir como me hago demás débil, es como si perdiera sangre

 **IA** -Connor, no lo vas a creer pero nuestras cargas se están empezando a regenerar

 **Connor** -pero cómo? creí que nos quedábamos sin cargas

 **IA** -(mirando hacia Applejack la cual Connor había envuelto entre sus brazos para poder protegerla de los golpes del Timber) tal vez ella tenga la respuesta

 **Connor** -pero ¿Qué dices? Y además ¿Que se supone que haga?

 **IA** -pues será mejor que te hagas aun lado

En ese momento el nuevo cuerpo metálico de Connor empezó a brillar y de esta manera el cuerpo de Applejack empezó a ser absorbido por el nuevo cuerpo de Connor

 **Applejack** -pero, qué haces? Que pasa?

 **Connor** -no tengo idea

 **Applejack** -espera…

El cuerpo de Applejack había sido absorbido por una gran luz de color naranja, siendo así absorbida por completo por el nuevo cuerpo de Connor

 **_EN LA MENTE DEL DINO ZORD_**

Se encontraban Connor y Applejack en medio de la nada lo único que había alrededor era un escenario completamente negro

 **Applejack** -pero dónde estamos?

 **Connor** -no tengo idea

 **Applejack** -pero es tu cuerpo

 **Connor** -sí, lo sé, pero aun así no tengo idea de donde estamos, todo esto es nuevo para mí

 **IA** -tal vez necesitan que les guie

 **Connor** –IA, eres tú

 **Applejack** -quien?

 **Connor** -es un …..amigo, nos ayudara con esto

 **IA** -esa es mi función principal

 **Applejack** -bien "amigo de Connor" que se supone que hagamos ahora

 **IA** -concentren el poder!

Y de esta manera de la frente de Connor salió un cable hecho de energía el cual también tenía Applejack, ambos se conectaron, como si de alguna manera se formara un vínculo de conexión entre estos dos

 **Connor** -de acuerdo? No estoy seguro de lo que pasa, pero me preocupa un poco que nuestras mentes se junten de esta manera

 **Applejack** -a mi igual, no crees que deberíamos pedirle que pare

 **IA** -aunque lo hiciera no podría, y por si lo olvidaron estamos en una pelea

 **Applejack** -QUE?!

 **Connor** -QUE?!

Y en parte era verdad el Dino Zord aun seguía cubriéndose de los golpes de Timber, el vínculo entre estos dos provocaba que ambos sintieran lo que el Dino Zord sentía, lo cual era mucho dolor

 **Connor** –haaa

 **Applejack** -haaa, ya me canse de esto

En eso Applejack da una gran patada con sus cascos traseros, en eso el Dino Zord hace lo mismo que ella, dando así una gran patada mandando a volar a Timber

 **Connor** -pero ¿qué hiciste?

 **Applejack** -no estoy segura, pero fue increíble

 **Connor** -si fue increíble

 **IA** -les parece si ahora nos enfocamos-decía mientras hacía aparecer dos esferas de color rojo y amarilla con diseños en los costados

 **Connor** -de acuerdo

 **Applejack** -vamos a por el

 **Connor** -concentremos el poder! (Poniendo las manos encima de la esfera roja)

 **Applejack** -concentremos el poder! (Poniendo los cascos encima de la esfera amarilla)

Y de esta manera el Dino Zord se levanta de golpe y la cabeza de T-Rex empieza a dar un gran rugido y empieza a chocar el brazo con puño con el Dino taladro tomando una postura de combate con el Dino taladro al frente

 **The Timber** -así que regresaste, pensé que ya te habías rendido

 **Dino Zord** -ni creas, acabare contigo ahora mismo

La voz que salía del Dino Zord era la combinación de los sonidos de las voces de Connor y Applejack

 **The Timber** -¡¿Qué?!

 **Dino Zord** -Ultímate: Súper Dino Taladro

El Dino Zord da un gran salto y pega los pies sobre la pared del granero, para luego impulsarse con gran fuerza con el Dino Taladro empuñado al frente del cuerpo, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, un ataque súper perforador contra el Timber

 **The Timber** -haaaaaaaaa!

 **Dino Zord** –haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y de esta manera atravesando por completo el cuerpo del Timber, pero por completo todo el cuerpo del Dino Zord le había atravesado, dejándolo con un gran boquete por el cual se podía ver

 **Big Macintosh** -lo lograron, lo derrotaron

 **Applebloom** -si bien

 **Applebloom** -bien hecho Hermana, bien hecho Connor

Mientras que el Timber…

 **The Timber** -no puede ser, fui derrotado, no-decía con una voz apagada-al final si te pareces a el

Y de esta manera el Timber cae desplomado contra el suelo terminando en una gran explosión pero no sin antes botar un objeto circular el cual salió en dirección al bosque Everfree, tal vez no sea lo último que veamos de el

Mientras tanto el Dino Zord se quedaba viendo la explosión que había provocado el Timber, el cual solo eran restos, pero en unos segundos el Dino Zord empezó a brillar y luego de un rato la luz se disipo solo para que en su lugar estén Connor parado como si nada y en su espalda estaba Applejack la cual se sujetaba con sus cascos

 **Applejack** -pero, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Connor** -no tengo ni la menor idea, pero mira el lado bueno

 **Applejack** -¿Cuál?

 **Connor** -le ganamos a esa cosa, (mirando los restos del Timber), ya no eres tan fuerte verdad?, a por cierto una cosa?

 **Applejack** -que?

 **Connor** -te podrías bajar de mi espalda, jeje

En eso el resto de la familia se les acerca, mientras que los soldados que habían acompañado al Timber, pues ellos ya no estaban, al parecer se fueron hace mucho

 **Applebloom** -bien hecho hermana, bien hecho Connor, le vencieron

 **Big Macintosh** -no puedo creer que ustedes solos hayan sido capaces de derrotar a esa cosa

 **Connor** -es verdad, ni yo todavía lo creo

 **Applebloom** -y dinos Connor, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

En eso todos los miembros de la familia se acercaron para escuchar la gran y sorprendente explicación de Connor, mientras este solo se ponía a pensar mientras cerraba los ojos, para poder ordenar sus ideas

 **Connor** -…pues….no lo se

Todos se sorprendieron por la ingenua respuesta de Connor

 **Big Macintosh** -lo dices en serio?

 **Connor** -así es, no sé cómo fue que paso esto, pero (mirando su nuevo brazal) de seguro tiene que ver con esto

En eso el brazal empezó a brillar y el sector circular se levantó mostrando la silueta del Dino Zord, todos se sorprendieron al ver como el dispositivo volvió a su como era antes una lámina de metal pegado al brazo de Connor

 **Connor** -pero qué?, porque regreso a su estado anterior

 **Applebloom** -tal vez se quedó sin energía

Connor se entristeció mientras intentaba mover algo en la lámina para que este volviera a ser el dispositivo que le permitió transformarse

 **Connor** -pero, pensé que quizás ahora si podía tener un poder

En eso Applebloom se le queda viendo la pierna de Connor la cual estaba bien, y no le dolía caminar

 **Applebloom** -este, hermana, no se supone que Connor no podía caminar

 **Applejack** -espera, tienes razón, se supone que tú no puedes caminar

 **Connor** -pues si

 **Applejack** -entonces que haces de pie, justo ahora

Todos miran de frente a Connor mientras que este se sienta en el suelo para poder revisarse la herida, a lo cual lo hace con una sonrisa

 **Connor** -…podrá ser que…

Connor termina de quitar las vendas y lo logra ver, toda su pierna completamente curada, no tenía nada y el resto de su cuerpo también estaba bien

Y por la emoción Connor empezó a retirarse todas las vendas que llevaba alrededor del cuerpo, mientras que BigMac se le acercaba junto con Applebloom para poder ayudarlo a quitarse las vendas a lo cual, este se quita la camisa rápidamente para poder verse mejor

En ese momento Connor estaba con el pecho al aire libre, y se veía sorprendido pues en todo el cuerpo aparte de estar sano y curado tenía músculos notables, a tan corta edad

 **Connor** -….pero qué?!-decía con una gran sonrisa

 **Big Macintosh** -…que te ocurrió?

 **Connor** -no tengo ni la menor idea, pero me gusta-decía mientras hacía fuerza en un brazo viendo como este se marcaba con músculos

 **Big Macintosh** -y tu pierna, no olvides que te curaste de eso

 **Connor** -si tienes razón

 **Applejack** -así es compañero, está curado

En eso Connor se puso a correr por todo el lugar mientras que la hermana menor, Applebloom corría atrás de él, mientras que BigMac hacia un esfuerzo para correr tras de ellos, mientras que la abuela se quedaba a hablar con Applejack

 **Abuela Smith** -así que al final el chico ha cambiado

 **Applejack** -así parece

 **Abuela Smith** -esperemos que sea para bien

 **Applejack** -sip-decía mientras miraba como Connor corría por todo el campo

Pero en eso, de estar mirándolo, llega a notar que una copia de su cutiemark se ponía en la espalda de Connor para luego desaparecer

 **Applejack** -aunque aún no lo entiendo, lo que hicimos fue increíble, abuela crees que Connor y yo tengamos una oportunidad para poder luchar contra Nightmare Moon

 **Abuela Smith** -creo que esa ya es tu decisión, solo recuerda que en tu hogar siempre tendrás un lugar en la mesa para ti, y hablando de la mesa, creo que deberíamos ir preparar un banquete apuesto de que tu "compañero" tiene hambre jejeje

 **Applejack** -abuela vas a seguir con eso-decía un poco molesta

 **Abuela Smith** -jeje de acuerdo ya paro, pero que tal si llega el día en que…

 **Applejack** -abuela!

 **Abuela Smith** -ya, ya entendí jejeje

Y así ambas ingresan a la casa para poder preparar el almuerzo, recuerden que aún no es de noche, mientras tanto Connor seguía corriendo por toda el prado con los dos hermanos BigMac y Applebloom

.

.

.

.

.

 **_EN EL CASTILLO DE NIGHTMARE MOON_**

Los guardias que acompañaron al Timber a la granja de los Apple, al menos lo pocos que sobre vieron, estaban yendo de regreso al castillo para poder notificar al capitán dela guardia lo que había pasado, la mayoría tenían heridas y contusiones por todo el combate de las dos vestías, pero uno ellos se acerca a la sala principal en el cual logra ver al capitán leyendo unas hojas

 **Capitán la guardia** -o veo que ya regresaron y ¿Dónde está ella?, ah espera ya se de seguro ya se la llevaron de frente a su celda, bueno eso ya no importa, apuesto que Timber ha de sentirse realizado, a el siempre le gusta hacer los cosas por su propia cuenta, él no era de trabajar en equipo, así que me disculpo por el en caso de que les haya hecho pasar un mal momento pero ya me callo, ahora dime que paso?-decía mientras de unos estantes sacaba unos vasos con una botella de vino

 **Guardia** -esto,…pues

 **Capitán la guardia** -con esto vamos a celebrar esta victoria, hoy estoy de buen humor y sabes porque?

 **Guardia** -no, por qué señor?

 **Capitán la guardia** -pues es que hasta ahora no se ha aparecido nadie con el poder para detenernos es como si el destino quisiera que ganáramos siempre, aunque es raro que el Timber no venga contigo, dime ¿Dónde se metió?

 **Guardia** -pues lo que paso fue que…..

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Ah por fin acabe, ya van como treinta y siete hojas, justo cuando no quería que se hiciera largo, termino haciendo lo contrario, bueno ya que, aquí tienen la conclusión del capítulo 12, pido perdón por no subir el capítulo a tiempo, ni siquiera me puse tiempo, peor ya deben saber que los días para mí son bastantes cortos, realmente me siento aliviado ahora que acabe, ah y no crean que me olvide lo que les dije sobre la razón del porque no subía capitulo en tanto tiempo**_

 _ **Pues muy simple la computadora donde escribía murió, exploto algo dentro y murió y ya pues en respuesta me compro uno nuevo uno con las características para poder jugar todo tipo de juegos ya saben una "gamer" pero que fue lo que paso, pues muy simple esta computadora nueva estaba más limpia que la madre Teresa , no tenía nada ni estaba el icono de internet y el fondo de pantalla era como un homúnculo yo me quede con cara de que mierda paso aquí, así que tuve que llamar al equipo de asistencia al cliente y saben me dijeron que vendrían en una semana, una mierda, luego de un mes se aparecen y lo "intentan arreglar" pero dicen que no se pudo puesto que según ellos, yo le instale algo pirata y se armó un gran problema, mayormente por tirar la plata, fue totalmente un desmadre**_

 _ **Moraleja, escucha que esto les pude servir, nunca compréis computadoras en un lugar como estos súper centro comerciales, queréis una computadora pues hay dos maneras ármala tú y compra por partes o ve a un lugar donde se especialicen en esto, un lugar donde sepan de computadoras, sepan mucho, realmente esto me irrito pero si al menos te reíste de mi trágica historia adelante yo también me reía de esto hace unos días mientras comía con unos amigos a los cuales les conté mi trágica historia, también se rieron**_

 _ **Pero bueno espero poder olvidar esto ahora lo único que puedo jugar es dota y paladins, nada mas eso por qué otra cosa no se puede, maldito sean los drivers**_

 _ **Bueno ya volviendo a lo normal, en resumen me quede sin computadora por un tiempo y luego tuve una de regreso pero con baja potencia, ni modo**_

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo de ser así no olvides que puedes poner tu comentario para alentarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia, y si, si voy a acabarla si acabare este arco argumentativo, de eso no se preocupen por que me molesta esas historias inconclusas que hay por la pagina pero de igual manera dejen sus reviews para poder animarme a seguir con esto**_

 _ **Aparte ya saben que Connor está empezando a despertar parte de sus poderes, por cierto este tiene dos árboles de habilidades y si voy a trabajar con la teoría de los MULTIVERSOS, así sin más que decir no vemos**_

 _ **CHAU**_


End file.
